Learning The Art Of Friendship
by aerococonut
Summary: How does a social introvert with no experience discover friendship? He's not even sure what it is! But there's something about her, something magical, that makes him believe in it. Even when he's sure she wants nothing more than to run away. NxWhite
1. New Friend

Summary: How does a social introvert with no experience discover friendship? Hell, he's not even sure what it is! But there's something about her...something...magical...that makes him believe in it. Even when he's sure she wants nothing more than to run away. NXWhite

Author's stuff: Well, for the first time I'm venturing into the land of Pokemon fanfiction. I've been playing Black, so you can blame that for the sudden need to write about N, White and the rest of the Unova region. Please feel free to review, and let me know what you think! 

**Learning the Art of Friendship**

**...**

**Chapter 1: New Friend  
>N<strong>

N studied the girl in front of him. She was angry, sparks almost seeming to fly from her vivid blue eyes. Her chest heaved as she grabbed her last remaining pokeball. Her other Pokemon had fought valiantly, but all had been beaten. Now she was left with one.

"Go, Neptune!" Her Samurott burst from its pokeball and roared. She ran her hand across its face. His face, N corrected himself, as the Pokemon snarled at him.

_Shall we do this?_ the Pokemon she'd called Neptune challenged in his deep voice. N could only blink in response. He'd never seen such a fierce Pokemon against him. His Zekrom had accepted him to be the Hero, and he was sure that Zekrom was the strongest Pokemon in all the regions. Yet his Pokemon had never looked at him like this, with such fury.

"Use Waterfall!" White yelled, pointing a finger at Zekrom. N watched as her Samurott summoned all the power of a waterfall and crashed into the other Pokemon. The legendary Pokemon stepped back and shook itself. White quickly moved out of the way as Zekrom retaliated with Slash. White called from the sidelines as her Neptune jumped backwards. "That's it, kick its ass!" she yelled, raising her fist. Her Pokemon roared an affirmative, and N couldn't help but take a step back at the rage on her face.

Why was she so _angry?_ Couldn't she see that this was the way things were meant to be? He was the King; the new world he was creating would set Pokemon free! Why was she fighting him? "Stop this!" N called suddenly, as Zekrom returned to his side.

She turned to look at him, her Samurott growling. "What?" She glared at him, her hands on her hips. N was distracted for a moment by the way she suddenly flicked her hair back. "Have you finally realised how crazy your plan is?" she called, as N was momentarily hurt. His plans were not crazy; he was going to save the Pokemon.

"Don't you see? I am the Hero; it's my mission to save the Pokemon! I-I don't want to see you get hurt," N said quietly, watching as disbelief flickered in her eyes.

"Then why are you trying to hurt all the trainers? You don't seem to understand the bonds between Pokemon and humans. We're not enslaving them, we become friends and partners! Do you think my Pokemon would really stick around if they hated me?" She threw the question at him.

N turned his gaze to her Samurott. "Is that why you stay?" he asked. "Isn't it hard to be trapped for your entire life, nothing more than a pet?"

The Pokemon she called Neptune shook his head violently. _NO!_ He denied fiercely. _White is my trainer! Because of her, I have become strong! We have fought together and played together for a long time! What is there otherwise? A life spent swimming in the water or such? How is that truly fulfilling? _

N was shocked at the Pokemon's words. It had never occurred to him to wonder what the wild Pokemon did all the time. "But you aren't free! You're stuck in a pokeball whenever she doesn't need you, and you only emerge when she needs you to fight others. Others of your kind! It's wrong!"

White straightened up. "You jerk!" she yelled at him, her hands clenched into fists. "My Pokemon and I are friends. Friends! A word you don't even know the meaning of!"

N flinched back like she's slapped him.

He remembered the loneliness in his room, broken only by the Pokemon he'd met. Injured creatures in such pain that he wasn't sure they would ever heal. He'd discovered their real voices when they cried out for help. That was when he had learned the truth of how trainers abused their Pokemon. He shook his head, reminding himself that he wasn't alone; he had the legendary Pokemon Zekrom on his side. And when he beat White, he would take Reshiram from her as well.

"I have Zekrom," he repeated out loud, earning a sigh from the trainer across from him. "That means I am the true Hero. My ideals are right, and I'll prove it by beating you!" N was sure of his convictions. It was what he believed in. Pokemon needed to be free.

"Then why did Reshiram choose me?" White demanded. N smiled softly.

"I needed to be tested, needed to be sure that my path was the right one. This is my test, and when I beat you there will be doubt," he proclaimed. White gasped when he pointed at her as Zekrom answered his command by using DragonBreath. She threw up her arm in an attempt to protect herself as the beam of pink light flew at her.

N watched as her Samurott used Surf, leaping in front of her and blocking Zekrom's attack. N was confused by this. He couldn't believe that her Pokemon would willingly throw itself in the way of an attack.

Was there some truth to what she was saying after all? Her Pokemon seemed to believe in her, and it worried him.

N returned his attention to the battle. White was calling out moves, and her Samurott was obeying, hurling water at Zekrom. The legendary dragon brushed off the attacks and retaliated with Slash.

"Fusion Bolt," N said suddenly, as Zekrom immediately switched moves. He watched as the blast hit his opponent's Pokemon, sending him flying into the wall.

"Neptune!" White called, racing over to her badly weakened Pokemon. "Don't give up on me," she pleaded, rubbing his face gently. "C'mon buddy, we can't lose!" She fished something out of her bag, and N watched as she gently sprayed her partner with a Hyper Potion. He saw the tenderness on her face and was utterly lost. He'd never seen that kind of expression before.

For a second, he wished she would look at him like that. N was confused by the sudden pain he felt. No one had even looked at him like that, or stroked his head like White was doing with her Neptune. No one had ever shown him that kind of emotion before, and he wanted to know what it felt like.

The Hyper Potion did its job, and her Pokemon slowly got to his feet. _I'm not done yet,_ he growled towards Zekrom. The legendary Pokemon merely laughed.

_Do not imagine that you can beat me. This human will change the world. _Zekrom inclined his head towards N. _I will make his dream a reality._ N felt happier hearing this. He was following the right path; he knew that for sure now. Still, maybe White's ideals weren't _completely_ wrong. Maybe he could convince her to join him!

Zekrom began to gather power, and unleashed a Zen Headbutt straight towards Neptune. White whispered something to her partner, and he stood still. N watched in horror as the move hit the other Pokemon and once again sent it flying.

"How could you?" N yelled in horror as he watched White's determined face. "You claimed to care about your Pokemon, yet you just made him stay still and take that attack!" N drew in a deep breath. White looked nervous for a second, before her Samurott got shakily to its feet.

"Revenge," White said softly, as her Samurott unleashed an attack that was twice the power of Zekrom's Zen Headbutt. N could only stare in disbelief as Zekrom groaned and slowly toppled over.

She had beaten him.

It wasn't possible...

White immediately went over to her Samurott and whispered words of encouragement, and announcing their victory. She stayed by his side for some time, before gently recalling her wounded Pokemon to his ball.

"Well, N?" She straightened up and called. N was staring at his fainted Zekrom.

At her words, he turned back to look at her. "...How is this possible?" he asked in a low voice. To his surprise, White walked over to stand in front of him.

"Because I believe in my Pokemon, and they believe in me because we are friends, and we don't want to be separated. If you could understand that..." She trailed off, unsure how to continue. N looked up from under his bangs.

He said nothing for a second, mentally running over what he was about to do, before deciding. "I don't understand what you are saying." White's shoulders slumped. She's tried her hardest to save the bonds between trainers and Pokemon, but N still had a lot of power. She was trying her best to get through to him, but he could still pull off his crazy plans. "But...maybe you can teach me." He watched as her head whipped up in shock.

"...What?" she asked softly, unsure of what she was hearing. N gave her a small grin. Maybe he could discover why her Pokemon were so happy with her.

"I want to know about friendship," he explained, watching as her eyebrows rose and her mouth opened. "You said I have no idea about friendship, and you're right. But you do know about it! So you can teach me!"

White stepped back and started shaking her head. "This is insane," she moaned, wishing she could just race to a Pokemon Centre. "How am I supposed to teach you friendship? It's something that just happens over time!" N stepped forward until he was almost touching her.

"I don't know how, so you have to show me, White." He said her name gently, wishing her to just agree with him. "You beat me as a Hero, so your ideals must be the right one. In your world, Pokemon and trainers are partners. I've only ever seen Pokemon used by trainers. I need you, the strongest trainer, to show me how to be friends with other people, not just with my Pokemon." She gave him a look that said she was weighing up the offer. "Please," he all but whispered, as she sighed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but...fine."

N felt a smile light up his whole face. "Great!" He swept her up and hugged her. He felt her tense up in his arms, and quickly released her. "Isn't that what friends do?" He looked down, worried that he'd already failed as a friend. He heard White laugh softly.

"Sure. You usually wait until you're comfortable with the person first, but in your case..." Her words were interrupted as Ghetsis swept into the room.

"Well now. Have you finally beaten her?" The Sage leered at the two of them, noting their close positions.

"She won." N straightened up, looking Ghetsis in the eye.

The older man gasped, and glared at White. "Impossible!"

White grinned, flicking her long brown locks behind her. "You better believe it!" she called, planting a hand on her hip.

Ghetsis frowned and turned back to N. "How could you lose? I gave you everything you needed! Wounded Pokemon, the belief in what you were doing...I even prepared you for becoming the Hero! How could you fail me? I left you in that room all your life so you wouldn't be distracted by useless things such as _friendship,_ just so you could become King of Team Plasma and I could take over the world!"

White leapt forward, but before she could say anything N stepped in front of her.

"White beat me. Her ideals are stronger than mine. As the Hero, she has the right to change the world to the way she wants. She has chosen to keep it the way it is, so we have to acknowledge that."

Ghetsis laughed mockingly. "Well, if that's what you think, let's see how she fares against me. When I beat her, I'll use you to change the world to the way it should be!" He raised a pokeball, but N interrupted again.

"White is my friend! She beat me, and we need to accept that! I don't want you to hurt her." He reached up to brush his light green bangs out of his eyes.

Ghetsis laughed again and threw the pokeball. "You are so innocent," he said, as his Pokemon burst from its ball. "How would you even know what friendship is?" He pointed forward and his Pokemon opened its mouth.

White gasped behind him, and N immediately reached for a Max Revive. "Zekrom!" he yelled, as the legendary dragon burst from its ball. "Let's go, White!" He reached for her, and easily picked her up, just as the enemy Pokemon's blast reached them. Zekrom took off as they landed on its back, narrowly missing the beam of light.

White blinked in surprise at the turn of events. N worried that he was being a bad friend again. Did friends pick up each other and fly on dragons? Probably not. He sighed. He wasn't very good at this...

He looked below to see Ghetsis shout something as he recalled his Pokemon. The Sage looked very angry as he stormed off back in the direction he came. N returned his attention to White. He gently lifted her so that she was sitting properly in front of him, since her previous position had looked uncomfortable. She turned back to look at him.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, frowning. N wasn't sure what she meant, or how to answer. "I mean, you just betrayed Ghetsis and all of Team Plasma! What the hell?"

He studied her face. "You're my friend," he said quietly, watching as shock crossed her face. "I'm not supposed to let you get hurt." The wind blew a chunk of hair in her face, and N found himself softly brushing it away. White froze as he touched her face, sweeping her hair out of the way. She looked at him with wide eyes, and N found himself staring at the beautiful blue colours hidden in them.

White coughed and quickly turned back to face the front, leaving N feeling very confused. "So anyways," she said, still facing the front "where are we going?" She looked down at the world below them. They were currently crossing over Opelucid City, the autumn air slightly chilling.

"I...don't know," N said, suddenly lost. Plasma Castle had been his home for so many years, where else was he supposed to go?

White sighed. "Alright, we'll have to find a motel somewhere to stay the night." The sun was slowly making its way towards the horizon, and the temperature was starting to drop. "Then we can work out what to do from there. Nimbasa City has a couple of motels, we could try there," she announced, turning back to see his response. N nodded; glad she had solved the problem. Nimbasa City...

His mind flashed to the time he had ridden the Ferris wheel with White. He remembered the way her face had eagerly looked out the window, watching the scenery below. He remembered the look she gave him when he told her he was the King of Team Plasma, and the way she had all but fled when the ride was over. N sighed, earning another look from his passenger.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

N shook his head. "Nothing is wrong. I was just remembering the time we rode the Ferris wheel." White went quiet.

The two rode in silence the rest of the way, each wrapped in their own memories, until Zekrom landed heavily in the middle of Nimbasa City.

"There's a motel this way," White said, pointing past the stadium. N followed her as she turned down a road and walked up to a motel, the sign proclaiming it to be "_Nimbasa's Beautifly_ _Motel_". White opened the door and walked in, where they were greeted by an enthusiastic receptionist.

"Aww, what a cute couple! Are you looking for a room?" she gushed, as White's face turned red.

N watched as she clenched her teeth and gritted out "Yes. Are there separate rooms available?"

The receptionist gasped, and looked at her. "You're not a couple? Aww, what a pity. Anyway, I'm sorry to say we only have a double room available, all the others are booked out for the Stadium games."

White clenched her fists. "Fine." She took the key and strode up to the elevator. N hurried after her as he realised he was supposed to follow.

They stood awkwardly in the elevator, N covertly watching her in the mirrored walls. She was frowning, patches of red still showing on her cheeks. Was she embarrassed by him? Or was it something to do with what the receptionist had said? N wasn't sure, but something told him not to ask.

Finally, the elevator dinged to announce their arrival at the fourth floor. White quickly found the door and inserted the key, opening it to discover a small, neatly furnished room with a small kitchen, bathroom and bedroom. The bedroom's only piece of furniture was a double bed. White frowned again, as N gazed around the room.

"I'll sleep on the floor," she said suddenly, causing N to look at her.

"Why? There's enough room on the bed for both of us, and the floor wouldn't be very comfortable." N realised he'd said something wrong when her face turned bright red.

"You idiot!" she screamed, stomping into the bathroom and locking the door. N looked at the floor and moved over to sit on the couch. What had he said wrong?

White eventually emerged from the bathroom wearing fresh clothes. She took a breath and then sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry,' N said, watching her out of the corner of his eye. "I said something that made you angry before. I'm sorry for that." He dared a glance at the trainer.

She gave an exasperated sigh and waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. I kind of overreacted anyway," she said sheepishly, giving him a smile. N felt suddenly warmer. "So...anyways, did you want dinner now?" she queried, seemingly out of nowhere.

N hadn't even given a thought to food. "Uh, yes?" he answered, wondering where the food was going to come from. A Team Plasma grunt had always delivered his meals at the same time every night.

"Okay, well I'm just going to make some Poffins." She stood up and walked to the kitchen, pulling out a saucepan from the cupboard below and rummaging through her bag for berries. "You got a favourite flavour?" she asked, as N just stared at her.

"...What's a Poffin?"

Her face became incredulous. "You've never eaten a Poffin? Sweet fuck, what have they done to you? They're the yummiest treats!" Muttering under her breath she turned the oven on and added berries to the boiling water.

After ten or so minutes, N became aware of a delicious scent. "What is that smell?" He sniffed curiously.

White smirked as she put something on a plate and handed it to him. "Pecha Poffin," she laughed as he inhaled the scent.

"This smells amazing!" He looked up, smiling as she laughed.

"Tastes even better," she said, indicating that he should try it. Nervous of his audience, N slowly put the Poffin to his mouth and took a bite.

Never had he tasted anything so incredible.

"This is...delicious," he sighed, eating the rest. White grinned and went over to get her own.

"Told you they were good. The Pecha ones are my favourites."

N decided on the spot that he was going to eat these at least once a day from now on. "You are a great cook," he said, wanting to make her happy.

White rolled her eyes instead, making him worried. "They're really not hard to make. Boiling water and berries is pretty much all you need." N had never cooked anything in his life, so the fact that she could immediately made her higher up in his eyes. "I'll teach you how to make them someday," she said, making N reel back. "...What?" she asked suspiciously, as N just smiled to himself. "Friends teach each other things," she said almost defensively. N couldn't help but grin at her. She rolled her eyes again and ate her Poffin.

There was a small television in the corner which White switched on while they ate. The lead story was about how there had been an epic battle at the Champion's Chamber, and left it in ruins. The participants were unknown, and had mysteriously disappeared. White laughed at how the newsreader speculated that maybe the Champion had beaten off a grand challenger, and then left to travel. N couldn't help but smile as the newsreader's ideas got bigger and more fantastical.

After watching the TV for an hour or so, White stood up.

"I'm going to bed now," she said, getting ready to lie on the floor. N stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't have to sleep on the floor," he muttered, pointing at the bedroom. White's cheeks flushed. "I won't hurt you," he reassured the trainer, as she stepped back.

"Don't you get it? It's really awkward for me to suddenly sleep with a boy I barely know, especially when he was my enemy not so long ago! I don't care if it's just sharing a bed for one night, it creeps me out!" She sat down on the floor with her back to him. "Night," she finished, waving a hand.

N looked down at her back, and wondered what a friend would do in this situation.

"Can't friends share beds?" he asked quietly, as she groaned.

"Why won't you let this rest? Fine. But if you do anything, so help me I will throw you out the window!" N wasn't sure if that was an idle threat or not, so he held up his hands in surrender. She got up and moved to one side of the bed. N watched as she rolled over, facing her back to his side. "Can I sleep now?" she asked in a grumpy tone.

N nodded, even though she couldn't see him. "Goodnight," he whispered, lying down next to her. She twitched slightly and shifted further away, but N was satisfied. He had a friend!

It didn't matter now that he'd lost against White. He still believed that the Pokemon should be free, but maybe now he could convince White that his was the right path. Friends learnt other points of view, didn't they?

N smiled to himself and closed his eyes.

**...**

Let me know what you think, was it good, needs work, or something like that? Should I keep going, or not? I have some ideas about where to go next. If I keep going, I think I'll make it from White's point of view in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!

-Aerococonut


	2. Overdue Homecoming

Author's Stuff: I was completely blown away by the response I got to this story! To the incredible people who reviewed, thank you so much, I really appreciate it. To those who added this story to your favourites list, I'm honoured! And to those who put this story on alerts, hopefully I don't let you down with Chapter 2!

**Learning The Art Of Friendship**

**...**

**Chapter 2: Overdue Homecoming**  
><strong>White<strong>

She woke up abruptly to find her back pressed against something warm. Looking down, she found herself wrapped in N's arms, his face buried in her neck. "Aaaahhh!" she screamed, and tore herself loose, jumping out of the bed and pressing herself against the wall, as far away from the bed as she could get.

Her scream woke up N, who looked confused for a moment.

"White? Is something wrong?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. White couldn't find the words to explain, so she just bolted into the bathroom and locked the door. She sat on the floor, trying to sort herself out.

Okay, it was just N. He didn't understand what his actions looked like to her. Hell, he probably didn't even know what sex was! It was just sharing a bed, nothing sexual about it.

A treacherous part of White's mind suddenly mentioned how nice and warm it had been in his arms.

"Shut up!" she said fiercely, deciding that obviously she was overtired from the previous few days. Or maybe the past few months. Her mind ran through all the things she'd done in less than a week.

First, she'd finally managed to beat the Elite Four's final member, climbed all those stairs up to the Champion's Chamber, only to be confronted with N and a giant castle that rose out of the ground. N had disappeared, leaving her to traverse the entirety of Plasma Castle pretty much by herself, with no map. She'd wandered for hours, trying to find N or someone who could help her, and collapsed in an empty bed at some point from exhaustion.

The only way she'd been able tell she was heading in the right direction the next morning was when the Shadow Triad appearing out of nowhere and guided her to the next step. After what felt like forever, she'd finally found a room filled with toys that she discovered used to belong to N as a kid. However, since N himself wasn't there, she'd had to climb yet more stairs, eventually reaching a long hallway where N was sitting on a throne waiting.

It wasn't long after that when the Light Orb had suddenly started shaking and sending out powerful waves of energy. White remembered the amazement she had felt when Reshiram appeared, a regal and majestic dragon of legend. She'd looked up into the soft, beautiful face and felt calmer than she had in a long time.

"Reshiram," she'd whispered, awe making her knees weak. Reshiram had flapped her (White couldn't help but think of her as a girl,) wings and roared.

"Reshiram wants to fight you," N had said suddenly, causing White to immediately pull out a pokeball.

"Alright then." White had agreed, wanting nothing more than to have this Pokemon as her friend and partner.

She'd succeeded in catching the legendary dragon and had then gone on to beat N in their battle.

And that was all just in a week!

Now, after all of that, she was currently in a motel with her opponent- now her friendly enemy- and he was a complete newborn when it came to social relationships! Hence why she was now attempting to help him understand the concept of friendship.

Yep, she definitely needed a long, long rest. Preferably away from the innocent, green haired boy who was probably standing at the door. As she'd guessed, he knocked gently a moment later.

"White? Did I do something wrong again?" he called, making White bury her head in her hands. Why her? She should have just said no when he asked her to teach him about friendship. What on earth had possessed her to say yes?

White blamed her overtiredness. "Never mind, N," she sighed, slowly standing up again. She opened the door to see N grinning at her.

"Okay then." He looked sheepish, and shuffled his feet.

"What?" she questioned suspiciously, seeing that he obviously wanted something.

"...Can we have Poffins again?" he asked sweetly, like a kid in a candy store asking for a treat.

White couldn't help laughing at his hopeful expression. "Oh dear, I've created a monster." She grabbed her bag and started picking out berries. She looked up, about to ask N what flavour he wanted when she noticed his worried expression. "What is it?" She stopped rummaging through her bag.

"Why did you create a monster?" he asked, bewildered.

White rolled her eyes. "Never mind," she sighed, returning to her work.

"You say that a lot," N said suddenly, moving to stand across from her.

"Well, that's because I don't want to explain," White replied, looking sideways.

"Why not?" His voice was curious.

She sighed again. "Sometimes it's too hard to say what I want to, so rather than giving you a massive explanation of something you probably wouldn't understand, I say 'never mind' and you can then go away and leave me alone." White realised that her last statement might be taken the wrong way. "...Wait." She looked at his crestfallen expression.

"You want me to go away?" he asked sadly.

White cursed herself. Damn she was a pathetic excuse for a first friend. He'd been better off asking Bianca, since that girl never got angry and would probably know what to say a lot better than she could. "Err, I didn't mean it like that." White walked around the bench to him.

"Are we still friends?" N looked at her from underneath his bangs, obviously afraid she was going to say no.

"Sure!" She waved at him to follow her, deciding to steer the conversation in a safer direction. "Okay, so first of all you decide which berries you want to use," she announced, earning a very puzzled glance from N.

"What?" he looked surprised by the sudden change of subject.

White smirked at him. "I'm teaching you to make Poffins, since you seem to like them so much. That way, you'll be able to make your own whenever you want," she told him, watching as a smile lit his face.

"I'm learning to cook?" he said in wonder.

She nodded. "Yep, so you'd better pay attention!" He was immediately riveted, watching the way she picked up a saucepan. "Since you seemed to really like the Pecha ones, I'm making those again." she picked up a couple of the sweet, pink berries. "Right, so now we have berries. After that, grab the saucepan and fill it to about three-quarters with water, and put it on the stove." She demonstrated, placing the saucepan over the hotplate. "This is to make the water get hot enough to cook them, do you see?" N nodded, fascinated by the process. "Alright then, after the water starts to boil, you add about a half-cup of sugar, and about two cups of flour," she poured the ingredients in, "and after the sugar dissolves, you add the berries," she dropped a handful of Pecha berries into the water. "And then, you just stir for about ten-fifteen minutes, and then you get Poffins!" She watched N, who was staring without blinking at the mix. "Want to stir?"

He gasped and turned to look at her. "Can I?" he asked curiously, looking amazed when she handed him the spoon.

"Start stirring." She pointed at the pot, and N obeyed happily.

After the Poffins had cooked and were ready to eat, White grabbed N's hand still holding the spoon. "Alright, they look pretty good. Now, you just pick it up," she manoeuvred his hand so the spoon rested underneath the Poffin, "carefully drain off the leftover water," she moved his hand over to the plate "and ta-dah! You have now made a Poffin!"

N turned to look at her. "Can I eat it now?" White shook her head, earning a dumbfounded look from N.

"That's mine. You can make your own, now!" She quickly moved the plate out of his hands and handed him a berry. "Off you go," she said, laughing as N floundered with how to start.

"...Help me?" N begged, a distraught expression crossing his face.

White grinned and handed him the spoon. "The water is still good to make another one, but just add more sugar. Remember, I said a half-cup?" N nodded, and slowly pulled out the sugar.

"Like this?" he clarified, pouring the entire bag into the cup. White burst out laughing as sugar went everyone. N looked mortified as she grabbed the counter, gasping for breath.

"Not quite," she said when she'd recovered, and showed him where the measuring marks were on the side of the cup. "See? This one says a half, so you pour in enough sugar to reach that line." She tipped out the rest of the sugar until it only went up to the line. "There. Now pour that into the water." She handed him the cup, and N did as she told him, watching the sugar run into the water.

"Then I stir?" he asked.

"You might like to add the berries first," White corrected, snickering. N picked up a berry and held it up for conformation. She nodded and he added it to the mix. "Now you stir," she said, taking a bite of her Poffin. Once again, the sweet aroma of Poffins filled the room as N placed his cooked one on a plate.

"I did it!" he laughed, still amazed by it all.

"Well done!" she congratulated, sitting down on the couch to check the weather report. She still hadn't decided what she was going to do next, but figured a rest sounded like a wonderful idea. Maybe she should go back and visit her mum, since she hadn't seen her in the past couple of months.

The local weather reporter announced that it was overall sunny for Nimbasa City, with possible showers along Route 3, cloudy over Striaton City, and the chance of a thunderstorm in the late afternoon. N joined her on the couch, but paid no attention to the broadcast.

When the report was over, White stood up, having decided on her destination. She was going home, for a nice, long vacation, giving her and her Pokemon a chance to recuperate. After that, she'd return to adventuring. But first, she had to work out what to do with N.

"Alright," she said, getting his attention. "You need to decide what to do with yourself." N cocked his head to the side.

"I don't understand," he admitted, smiling sheepishly.

White placed a hand on her hip. "Well, I'm about to leave the motel, and unless you want to pay for it, you can't stay here."

He sat up straight. "Where are you going?" His tone was light, but White could hear his fear of abandonment underneath. Great, was she going to be like Ghetsis?

She tried to make him comprehend her words. "I'm going home for a while because I'm absolutely dead tired. I've had this wonderful, massive adventure, but now I just want a rest." She sighed deeply, feeling it all the way to her toes. Now that she wasn't in a rush, her body was running out of energy in a big way.

N turned to look at her with a question in his eyes. "Uh..." He didn't know what to say in response.

"Which means you need to figure out where you are going to stay. You kind of walked out on Team Plasma, but I'm sure they'll let you return to the castle. After all, you are their King." White grabbed her bag from where it was sitting next to the couch.

"Ghetsis will be angry," he said sombrely, causing White to frown. She'd forgotten about the leader of the Sages momentarily.

"Just tell him you don't want to be part of his plans anymore! Tell him you want to discover your own path! Maybe it's time you realized what it's like to be a trainer. Try going out and catching your own Pokemon for a while!"

N looked scandalized. It was quite possibly the most emotion White had ever seen on his face. "I would never trap a Pokemon against its will!" He stood up, hands clenched into fists.

White rolled her eyes. "You keep Zekrom in a pokeball, don't you?" N had no response to this. Ghetsis had demanded he keep his Pokemon in the balls "just for transportation purposes, of course" but N had preferred to let them go when his father wasn't around. "Besides, I'm sure he won't hurt you," she said, trying to reassure him. "I bet he'd even be happy you were back!"

White realised that her words were a load of crap. Ghetsis didn't care about anything but his goals, he'd made that clear.

She felt a sudden pang of sympathy for N. He'd grown up with no friends and no caring family, spending all his time isolated in a room with nothing but hurt Pokemon to talk to. No wonder he was so messed up now. She momentarily wondered what her life would've been like without her parents and her friends. She shuddered, trying to imagine never meeting Cheren or Bianca, or never being able to ask her mum about her adventures as a Pokemon trainer. All White had ever heard growing up was her parent's amazing stories of their adventures.

Her gaze wandered to the window as she tried to think of something sensible to say. "Well, even if you only go there to collect your things or something. I'm sure Anthea and Concordia will be happy to see you."

"I suppose so." He rocked from side to side, shifting his weight nervously. She waited for him to continue. "Can I go with you instead?" he asked, watching her intently.

White groaned. "N, you need to sort yourself out. What do you want to do for the next month? Year? Your life? You can't just follow me around all the time, that's not friendship, that's being a stalker. I'll still see you from time to time, but I need space. I don't even see Cheren or Bianca that often! Bianca spends a lot of time at her dad's house, and Cheren was training at Victory Road last I saw him. So...no. I'll see you some other time." She began to pick up her items and shove them back in her bag.

N didn't move.

When she had finished, her eyes moved back to the quiet, awkward boy next to the couch. His eyebrows were pulled together, the most dejected look White had even seen on his face as he stared at his hands.

"...N," she started, but he held up a hand.

"Please, forgive me. I have been a burden to you." N's words were stilted as he stood up jerkily and ran towards the door. "Thank you for teaching me about Poffins," he called over his shoulder, not meeting her eyes as he ran out.

White watched his retreating back and swore loudly."Idiot! Way to teach him about friendship! Why don't you just lock him back in his room, since he's never going to be a normal person thanks to you!" She angrily swept up her bag and hurried after N, stopping only to lock the door behind her.

She finally emerged in front of reception, her gaze sweeping the lobby, but finding no trace of Zekrom's chosen.

"Bastard!" She stomped her food loudly, earning a disapproving glare from the receptionist, a different woman from the previous night. "...Fine!" She yelled in a not-so-specific direction and walked out onto the street. "I'm going home," she muttered to herself, aware that a man walking past was giving her a strange look. "I'm just tired!" she said to him, sighing when he walked faster away. Shaking her head, White pulled out a pokeball. "Let's go Aphrodite!"

Her Swanna burst out, ruffling her feathers. "Hey gorgeous." White smiled at her Water/Flying Pokemon, who gave her a weak _croo_in return. White still hadn't had time to heal her Pokemon properly, and she regretted the need to use Aphrodite. She'd caught her as a Ducklett on Driftveil Bridge, and they'd been partners ever since, so she was sure that Aphrodite knew she was sorry her Pokemon was hurt. "Do you think you could Fly me home?" Her Pokemon crooned and rubbed her head against White's cheek. "I'll take that as a yes," she laughed, gently mounting. "Let's go home, Aphrodite! Take it slow, mind you, I know you're drained."

Aphrodite gladly obeyed, spreading her wings regardless of injuries and launching them into the sky. White looked at the rapidly shrinking town as they spiralled up, hoping to catch sight of light green hair, to no avail.

"Well, never mind," she said, earning a _croo? _from her Pokemon. "It's nothing, girl. Besides, he managed to survive travelling the entire Unova region, so he shouldn't have that many problems. I'm sure he remembers how to get to the castle, so why should I worry?" White managed to convince herself that N would be fine.

She patted Aphrodite's neck as the graceful Pokemon took them away.

. . .

Night had well and truly fallen by the time they reached Nuvema Town. White had stopped for a rest along the way, but her Pokemon was still utterly exhausted.

"Thanks, girl," White whispered softly, resting her head against the elegant crest of Aphrodite. "You can have a nice, long break now." She recalled her Swanna to the pokeball, and walked over to her house.

"Hope Mum hasn't gone to bed yet," she mumbled grumpily as she knocked on the door. An older version of herself answered the door.

"Hi sweetheart, welcome home!" Her mum embraced her, squeezing White so hard she could barely breathe. "I just made some tea, would you like some?"

She grinned and nodded as her mum beamed and quickly moved over to the kitchen. "Sure would!"

The two sat down at the kitchen table.

"So what wonderful adventures have you had?" Alicia asked. White gave her mum a grin.

"Oh you know, the usual. Catching Pokemon, beating the Elite Four and-" She cut off suddenly, remembering.

"What's wrong, honey?" Her mum asked worriedly. White sighed.

"And I became "friends" with a boy..." She remembered the strangest friend request she'd ever received as Alicia grinned.

"Oh I didn't know you had a boyfriend," she said wickedly, stopping as White glared at her.

"It's not like that!" she exclaimed, an image of N's face asking for Poffins flashing through her mind. "He's the King of Team Plasma!"

Alicia gasped. "Oh no! Why would you become friends with him? I thought he was one of the bad guys!" Her mother was shocked, getting to her feet and placing her hands flat on the table. "Sweetie, what if he tries to hurt you? You just can't tell what his motivation for becoming your friend is! He probably wants you to join Team Plasma!"

It had been a while since White had last visited, so her mum wasn't up to date on the news about N and Ghetsis.

"Ghetsis wants to take over the world, and he's using N as a figurehead, since the legendary dragon Zekrom accepted him as the Hero," she explained, causing Alicia to jerk backwards.

"Take over the world! What kind of maniac is he? And why would this 'N' let him? Wouldn't he follow his own ideals?"

White sighed. "He has no idea of how Pokemon and trainers work together, he only knows that trainers hurt Pokemon. That's what Ghetsis taught him all his life. He doesn't have a clue about the way our world works, he only believes in what he's been told," she explained.

Alicia frowned. "And what does he plan to do with his beliefs? You said he's the Hero, what are his goals?"

"Mum, he wants to free all the Pokemon from their trainers. Well...at least he did..." she trailed off, a thoughtful expression on her face. Since his unexpected becoming of her friend, N hadn't once spoken about Pokemon liberation. Maybe he was finally starting to see how wild his ideas really were.

"That's ridiculous! Trainers and Pokemon are partners! It's been that way for a very long time, how dare he come along and try to change it!" Alicia was turning red, her hands clenched into fists. She'd been a trainer years ago as well, so she understood how White felt.

"Mum, relax." White went around the table and forced her mother to sit down. Most people believed that Alicia was always a loving, caring woman, but she'd always known which parent she'd inherited her temper from. "He only knows what he's been told, and that's that trainers abuse Pokemon. Besides, it doesn't matter since he's gone anyway. I left him in Nimbasa City." She felt a pang of guilt.

Alicia nodded, her anger disappearing. "Good girl. You make sure to look after yourself." She smiled up at her daughter. "Now, how long did you want to stay this time? I've cleaned your room, and the sheets are fresh. You're welcome to stay as long as you want."

White closed her eyes gratefully. Fresh sheets! "I'm going to be home for a while. I'm exhausted, my Pokemon are exhausted, and all I can think about is collapsing in my own bed."

Her mum smiled ruefully. "Well, far be it from me to interfere with the tired trainer! Off you go then, I'll see you in the morning."

White moaned and reopened her eyes. "Not yet, I have to go heal my Pokemon at Professor Juniper's. They need a major rest, and it's not fair for me to slack off when they're still injured." She got up and headed out the door. "Back soon," she muttered.

She knocked on the door to the Professor's lab, not worried about whether or not someone would be there. Professor Juniper was notorious for getting an idea in the middle of the night and racing off to do research. She had so much energy that she didn't end up sleeping much, preferring to spend every waking moment studying the intricacies of Pokemon. At least it meant she was available for healing at bizarre times.

Sure enough, the door was opened and White was met with a curious gaze.

"White!" The Professor beamed, swinging the door wide open. Usually they opened automatically, but Cedric had demanded his daughter pay attention to her safety at night when she was working alone, so she'd started locking them when it got late. "It's been a while, my girl! How's the adventure?"

White smiled in honest happiness. "Great Professor. Do you think I can give you a rundown tomorrow? I'm just about ready to crash at the moment," she yawned, rocking slightly on her feet.

"Of course! Swing by tomorrow whenever you're ready, and tell me all about what's been going on in the world! But for now, I bet you want to heal your Pokemon, correct?" White nodded as she moved towards the shiny machine at the back of the lab. "I won't bother you with my theories on Pokemon tonight, since I doubt anything will sink in, but will you listen tomorrow?" Professor Juniper was obviously excited about something, but White was too tired to care.

"Sure thing," she yawned again, as she placed her pokeballs on the table. The machine lit up to say it was working, and she walked slowly towards the door. "Night, Professor," she called, as she opened the lab door.

"See you tomorrow," The Professor called back brightly, not at all fazed by the late hour of her visitor.

White entered her room and immediately fell face-first onto her bed, where she was asleep within minutes.

. . .

She groaned as beams of sunlight fell across her face.

"Urrrrr, I don't want to get up yet," she muttered, as she rolled over. A blue light flickered against her wall, as she turned back over to find a Chandelure floating next to her.

_Churininchurr? _the Pokemon inquired politely. White yawned and slowly sat up, blinking rapidly.

"Afternoon, sweetheart," Alicia walked in, looking at the Pokemon suspended in mid air. "I tried to stop...it?...from coming up here, but it snuck past. Silly Ghost types," she chuckled.

"Her. Candle's a girl," White said as she noticed what time her clock said. "Wow, have I seriously been asleep all that time? It's after 4pm!"

_Churrrrin. _Candle fluttered her brazier-like arms, the blue flames flickering.

"I think she wanted you to wake up," Alicia snickered, watching the Chandelure's actions. "And what kind of name is Candle? She's more of a chandelier!" White rolled her eyes.

"Mum, Candle's her nickname from when she was a Litwick. Her actual name's Shahara." She grinned at her Pokemon. "She likes things to be sensible, and I guess me sleeping in doesn't fit in her plans." Shahara seemed to agree. "And just how the hell did you manage to get here anyway?" she questioned her renegade Pokemon.

The Chandelure just waved an arm, swishing the flames on the end back and forth.

"Whatever." She got out of bed, hunting down fresh clothes to wear. "Mum, have you seen her pokeball?" she asked, finding a clean shirt and pair of pants.

"Probably with the rest of your Pokemon, since Juniper said they were fully healed. She seemed disappointed when I showed up instead of you. I think she wanted to tell you something."

White looked up. "Aww hell, I promised I'd stop by. I'll go over when I've had my shower. Candle, stay there." She pointed at Shahara, hoping she wouldn't go attack the lights again. She seemed to find electric light an insult, and usually flamed any she found. "Don't attack anything, please?"

Shahara didn't move, so she opened the shower door as Alicia walked out.

"There's food in the microwave for you when you're done," she called as White shut the door.

The hot water pounded over her head, washing away all the stresses of the past few months. She relaxed fully, letting her mind drift, not paying attention to anything.

Until the light in the bathroom flickered and died. She cursed and turned the shower off, grabbing a towel. "CANDLE!" she yelled, wrapping the towel around herself and slamming the door open. Her Pokemon floated right where she'd left her, making White look around. "Was that you?" She glared, as Shahara shook an arm. "Are you sure?"

Her Pokemon managed to look affronted.

"Fine, I'm sorry. It must be the bulb then," she muttered, beginning to dry herself off. "Thanks for coming to get me." She smiled at her Pokemon, wanting to apologize for her callous words.

Shahara hovered up and down in acknowledgement before floating out the window, distracted by something only she cared about.

White got dressed and rushed downstairs, her stomach grumbling due to the fact that she hadn't eaten anything since the Poffin of yesterday morning. She saw a vision of sugar being spilt and shook her head. What was wrong with her?

Her mum was reading a book in the corner, but looked up when she opened the microwave. White quickly reheated the soup, nearly burning her tongue as she scoffed it down.

"Ah, that was so good," she sighed, fully content.

Her mum grinned from the corner. "Going to the lab now?" Alicia asked.

She nodded and stood up. "Yeah, better go let her show off her research," she snickered.

Alicia frowned. "That's not very nice," she chastened, earning an eye roll.

"Mum, I'm kidding. Juniper's research is actually pretty interesting, plus I have to pick up my Pokemon. Providing that they're all still there," She sneered, thinking of her inquisitive Chandelure.

"Have fun," her mum called as she headed off to the lab.

White headed over to the laboratory, thinking to herself that if Professor Juniper gave her an entire lecture on Fluffdusters (her name for Lillipups) again, she was going to run away screaming.

...

I couldn't find the real name of White's mum, so she became Alicia to me. Anyone actually know what it is? If so, let me know and I'll change it.

Just a note: The names of the Pokemon in the story are based off the ones I have (Neptune is my Samurott, Aphrodite is my Swanna, and Shahara/Candle is my Chandelure). Chapter 3 will be N's perspective again, I believe.

Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!

-Aerococonut


	3. Wandering

Author's Stuff: Wow, this chapter was hard to write. N was being difficult, so hopefully it isn't too terrible. I'll probably go back and rewrite bits later, so don't be confused if stuff changes.

Poor N. Don't hate me! It gets better, I promise!

**Learning the Art of Friendship**

**...**

**Chapter 3: Wandering  
>N<strong>

The wind whistled fiercely, whipping his hair back and forth. N sighed, his cheek pressed against Zekrom's back. It had gotten dark a few hours ago, but he had no desire to move, let alone land somewhere for the night.

_Do you have a destination for me? _Zekrom asked, tilting his wing to the left. He was starting to grow bored of drifting around. The King of Team Plasma shook his head, unwilling to summon the energy required to talk.

He had left the motel and dashed down an alleyway, watching as White raced after him, calling his name. She seemed upset, but N was sorry for causing her trouble, and didn't want to make her angrier than he had at the motel. So he waited in the shadows, watching as she eventually summoned her Swanna and flew away.

For hours after that, N had wandered around Nimbasa City, feeling like his world had ended. After White left, the full impact of her words had sunk in. He really had abandoned Team Plasma - he, their King! - and gone against Ghetsis' wishes. He felt sick with dread. His father hated being disobeyed over anything else, and N never had the strength to stand up to him. Years of being punished for disobedience had taken their toll.

What was he supposed to do now?

His only home was Plasma Castle, but the reception waiting for him there would be anything but pleasant. Where else could he go?

His mind drifted back to White's words.

"_Just tell him you don't want to be part of his plans anymore! Tell him you want to discover your own path!"_She had made it sound so easy, but N knew Ghetsis would be furious over his betrayal. Now that he'd explored the world and met people, he didn't want to go back to being locked in a room, let out only to address the members of Team Plasma.

N didn't even know what he was doing anymore. He had no dreams, no goals. For his whole life, he'd known his purpose, and that he would be the Hero.

Now, White had beaten him in their battle, the strength of her convictions allowing her to win against him. Did that make her the true Hero? Were his beliefs..._wrong?_

Her strength had astounded him, that one small woman could be so powerful amazed him. On an impulse even he didn't fully understand, N had asked her to be friends. He wanted to be close to her, to know what made her so strong, so...

N didn't have the words to describe his thoughts.

"My own path..." he mumbled, earning a look from Zekrom, the Pokemon tilting his head curiously.

_Your path is whatever you want it to be. I sensed your belief in your dream and emerged accordingly. You are a Hero, your heart is pure. Why do you doubt yourself? I know you have the power to change the world. _The dragon turned steeply, the wind rushing past his wings.

N sighed to himself. "But am I truly changing the world for the _better_?" he asked, as Zekrom huffed.

_Do not insult me by questioning my judgement. You humans are all so caught up in doubt and disbelief. I found your faith in your dream refreshing, after so much doubt. Do not disappoint me by becoming like the others. The dream itself is unimportant. I value conviction above all. _

He nodded against the warm, smooth scales beneath him. "Okay," he said, slowly sitting up. "I am the Hero. You chose me, and for that, I must be right." Zekrom roared in agreement. "Thank you." He rested his hand against the dragon's neck. "Now, I should probably rest for the night. Would you please take me to..." N thought it through for a moment, and realised there was only one place he really could go. He swallowed, gathering his courage. "...Plasma Castle?" he finished, cringing at the thought of facing Ghetsis. But he needed rest, and the castle could provide that. "I need to rest, and maybe a change of clothes would be nice. The castle has my things. And I would like to see Anthea and Concordia again. So, to the castle," N instructed, as Zekrom nodded.

_Then let us go! _He roared, striking the air with his powerful wings. N felt slightly sick as they sped towards his home.

By the time the two reached Plasma Castle, the sun was halfway in the sky. N dismounted gratefully, stretching his stiff limbs. He thanked Zekrom, and walked over to the back door.

_Please don't let my father be here. _N tentatively opened the door, only to be met by a weeping Concordia.

"Oh, Master N, you have returned!" She stopped in front of him, looking anxious. "Thank goodness!" She bowed slightly and indicated the way to the bathroom, noticing his dirty clothes.

"Shall I prepare a bath for you? Or would you prefer to sleep first?" Concordia smiled, seeming to actually be pleased he was back. N was surprised; he hadn't thought anyone would actually miss him.

"My Lord?" Anthea's voice was wondering, as she joined the other servant. "It is you! Welcome home, Your Majesty!" N flinched at the title. He enjoyed being King, but hated being called 'Your Majesty'. Anthea saw this, and was immediately apologetic. "Forgive me, my Lord. I didn't mean to insult you. Shall I fetch you some breakfast?"

N shook his head. "Just a bath and sleep, thank you," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Staying awake all night had taken its toll on his body.

He all but collapsed into the bath, feeling the steaming hot water welcome him.

"Mmm," he murmured, sighing contentedly. It had been a few days since he had last bathed. He hadn't had a chance to bathe at the motel, and White had used all the hot water anyway.

He emerged only when the water had gone cold. He slowly dressed himself, and lay down on his bed. A sudden loneliness swept over him as he remembered sharing a bed with White.

The warmth of her had astonished him; he hadn't realised how warm other people were. As a rule, he wasn't hugged. Ever. He curled up in a ball. The thought depressed him, and for the first time in his life, N wished he wasn't the King.

. . .

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?"

He was abruptly awoken by Ghetsis, the Sage standing over him, his face a horrible shade of red that clashed with his hair. "Hello Father," N said dully.

"How _dare _you?" his father screeched.

N swung his legs over the side of the bed and rested his arms on his knees. "I'm only back for a little while," he said, trying to defuse his father's anger. His words had the opposite effect, however.

"For a little while? No! You're staying here for good, now. There will be none of this adventuring anymore! You seem to have got it in your stupid head that a normal life or such exists for you. I'm sure you even believe you have friends! Forget it! You're nothing but the King! You WILL do as I say from now on! I want you to order all trainers to free their Pokemon! Then I will be the only one with that power. I will rule the world, and you will do as I say!" The furious Sage flung up his hands and N flinched backwards. Ghetsis sneered, watching his son cower. "You're a pathetic excuse for a human being. Now get dressed properly and go attend to Team Plasma!" He waved his hand forward, and Anthea came rushing in, N's robe and crown in her arms. She held out the clothes, but N didn't take them. "Why are you defying me?" The Sage was livid. N hunched his shoulders, unwilling to say anything. "Then you get your miserable ass in gear and get going!"

The events of the past few days- all the doubt he had been feeling, the sadness over leaving his only home, and the way his father had lied all this time, finally tipped N over the edge.

"...No," he whispered, folding his hands in his lap. He wasn't going to do this anymore. He refused to follow his father's orders blindly any longer; when he knew everything he'd ever been told was a lie.

He could almost feel Ghetsis explode.

"What did you say?" The Sage shrieked as he looked down, unwilling to meet his father's angry eyes.

"...I don't want to...to be part of your plans anymore..." N drew a deep breath. "I don't want to be part of your plans anymore," he said more strongly. "I want...to discover my own path!" He looked up in time to see Ghetsis' hand flying towards his face.

The blow caused him to recoil backwards, his face aching painfully. N looked up, completely taken aback.

"You...hit me," he said, shock freezing him in place. "I want to follow my own path...why did you hit me?" He couldn't seem to think rationally, his emotions overruling his logic for the first time.

"I don't care what you think you want. You have no choice in the matter. You WILL do as you're told from now on!" N raised a hand to his stinging cheek. "Make sure he's dressed," Ghetsis snarled at Anthea, and strode out of the room.

N sat there, bewildered. All his life, he'd followed what his father had told him, believing that what he was doing was right. Now he was doubting himself; having discovered that maybe there was something ...better...out there.

Was it so wrong to want a normal life, friendship, or a chance to _choose_?

He removed his hand from his face, and saw blood on his fingers. No doubt the ring his father wore had cut him.

Anthea tried to hand him the robe, but N held up a hand and waved her off. He stood up abruptly, his hands clenched into fists.

"I'm leaving here," he said, voice shaky. "I don't want to stay anymore!" Brushing past her, he moved swiftly around the open door. Making sure his father was gone, N walked quickly to the back door, nodding at the grunts guarding it.

He may have helped an enemy of Team Plasma, but did that really make him a traitor? His father had hit the King- the equivalent of declaring war in the olden days. Surely that was more of a betrayal than leaving for a day? After all, he still believed Pokemon should be free. Didn't that mean he was still truly a member of Team Plasma?

N ran out onto the plateau, stopping as he realised once again that he had nowhere to go. He looked up into the sky.

_How do parents stand to let their children leave? Don't they worry about where they'll stay? I have nowhere to go. What should I do? _N pressed a hand against his cheek, disregarding the blood.

"There must be somewhere...," he muttered, looking around, a small part of him admiring the architecture of the Champion's Chamber.

Zekrom landed heavily in front of him. _I felt your distress, _the dragon said, glaring at the door N had just exited.

"I'm confused," N said, walking over and placing his hand on Zekrom's back. "Where do I go from here? My father wants to use Pokemon to take over the world. I never wanted that! I just wanted to stop trainers abusing Pokemon. I don't think...I'm doing the right thing now. Maybe...maybe White was doing the right thing all along," he said sadly, wishing he hadn't irritated his only human friend. Was she really his friend? He hadn't really done anything to make him worthy of being a friend.

Zekrom flapped his wings slowly, indicating that he wished to leave. N finally returned his concentration to his surroundings and mounted the dragon.

"Forgive me, I have a lot on my mind," N apologized, as Zekrom took flight.

_Indeed, _the dragon replied, once again launching them through the sky. _Perhaps you have a destination this time? _he inquired, as N smiled shamefacedly.

"Err...no. Just...away from here," he sighed, looking at the early afternoon sun. His stomach rumbled embarrassingly. "Preferably somewhere with food, since I slept through lunchtime."

. . .

By the time Zekrom landed them outside Castelia City, the sun was nearing the horizon again, and N was still hungry. The sensations were foreign to him; every time he'd gotten even remotely hungry, Anthea or Concordia had appeared with meals. Whenever he was tired, a bed was always nearby. Now he was left to his own devices, with not even one of the Shadow Triad to ask for help. In his previous searching, at least one of the members of the ninja team had been watching him, making sure nothing harmed him and giving him food and shelter.

N had never realised just how much he depended on other people.

"Why here?" he inquired of the dragon. Zekrom gave a huff.

_I smelt food, and your rumblings are irritating. _N blinked. That wasn't the answer he'd been expecting. The dragon Pokemon seemed to be acting more and more like a human. The thought intrigued N; he hadn't known that Pokemon would willingly adopt human mannerisms.

"Okay, I will get some food then. But from where?" He looked around, noticing nothing but a desert, the wind whistling around them. "Are we on Route 4?" Zekrom gave him an affirmative, and pointed his head in the direction of a small house that had missed N's notice.

_The lady in there will feed you. _N detected a note of amusement in the dragon's tone. _She acts as a...I believe you would call it a 'rest house' where you may eat and sleep before resuming your journey._

He studied the house for a moment, before walking towards it. "Are you coming?" he asked over his shoulder, as Zekrom seemed to roll his eyes.

_You get into trouble without me, _was all he said, as he disappeared inside the only Pokeball N possessed.

"If you say so..." N walked over and knocked on the door, ever polite.

The door swung open to reveal a smiling, brown-haired woman.

"Oh my! Are you a trainer? Come in, come in! Do you need a place to sleep?" N just stood there, embarrassed as his stomach rumbled again. "Oh you poor thing, you're hungry!" She immediately whipped around and raced over to the cupboard. N took a step inside and closed the door, uncomfortable in this kind of foreign situation. "Here, I'll make you some soup!" She poured something into a bowl and placed it into a machine.

She turned around and indicated that N should sit at the table. He did so, wondering if he should say something to break the silence. She didn't seem to need an answer to her questions, just assuming that he did require everything.

"My name's Sheree, what's yours?" she said, placing a spoon in front of him.

"My name is N," he said formally, straightening up. The years of training to be the King couldn't be forgotten in a couple of days.

"Well N, where are you headed? On to Nimbasa City to fight Elesa perhaps? I had a girl here once, just beaten Burgh and already rearing to challenge the next gym." Sheree didn't seem to need a response, so N was content to let her tell her stories. In a way, it was refreshing to just listen for once. "How about you? Do you have any Gym Badges?"

N nodded. In order to challenge the Champion, he'd needed to collect all eight badges like any normal trainer. It was the real reason he had been travelling Unova when he met White, not just to learn new things. "I have a couple," he hedged, startling when the machine dinged. Sheree jumped up and ran over to it.

"Here you go, N!" She placed a bowl of something hot and orange in front of him, not seeming to care about looking at his badges. He wanted to ask what was in the bowl, but was just too hungry to care at that moment. He brought a spoonful up to his mouth and promptly burnt his tongue.

"That hurt," he said, frowning at the bowl.

Sheree laughed at his expression. "Silly, it's hot. Try blowing on it first."

He managed to finish the rest of the bowl, and gave a sigh of contentment. While simple, the meal was quite possibly the best thing he'd ever tasted.

With the exception of Pecha Poffins. He sighed again, this time from unhappiness. He regretted upsetting his only friend but had no idea about how to fix it.

"Is something wrong, N?" Sheree sat across from him, her own bowl of soup almost gone.

"I..." He wasn't sure how to explain. "I...offended...someone who is my friend?" It came out like a question.

Sheree giggled. "Well, just apologize to them!"

N was speechless.

Was it really that easy?

In that case, he should go apologize to White! Maybe it wasn't too late to keep his friend. He stood up, fully intent on leaving immediately now that he had a goal until Sheree held up a hand.

"There's no rush! It's going to be dark any minute; you're better off waiting until morning before you head off. In the meantime, you can tell me about your friend and what you did to hurt them," she said, moving over to the couch. "What do you say?"

Her words made sense, so N stood up and stood next to the couch. "Are you sure you do not mind me staying here?" he questioned, folding his hands.

"Of course not! I love meeting new trainers! Sometimes they need a break, so I offer the use of my house. It's nice to meet new people, don't you think?" Sheree beamed at him, flicking over the channel to some program N didn't understand. "Come, sit down."

When he did, she started explaining the show- apparently her favourite. It appeared she had forgotten her request to find out about White.

N was completely lost as she babbled on about operas and Purrloins and something about his cousin's twin brother's baby. He felt his eyes begin to close, and slowly the world went black.

He woke up suddenly, looking around in a panic at the unfamiliar setting. Memory returned, and he recalled the fact that he was staying overnight at a rest house. The early morning light showed him that he'd been asleep for a while.

Sitting up, he looked around the room. Apparently he'd been so tired that he'd fallen asleep on the couch. Sheree had placed a blanket over him while he slept.

Feeling more refreshed than he had for the first time in days, N stretched his arms, feeling all the muscles pull.

"Morning!" a cheery voice said from behind him. Sheree walked into his line of vision, wearing a light sundress.

...Did no one care that it was the middle of autumn? N couldn't help thinking that humans had little sense when it came to clothes. He was fully clothed and he could still feel the chill in the air.

"So, going to see your friend today? Where does she live? Is she cute?" N gave her a strange look. Surely he hadn't mentioned White by name?

"...Cute?" He wasn't used to hearing the word in another context that didn't involve some young girl dressing her Pokemon up and screeching.

"Oh dear, you're hopeless! Cute, but hopeless!" N tilted his head to the side. "Never mind." Sheree shook her head at the bizarre young trainer.

"She says that a lot as well." N frowned, wondering if it was common among all women. Sheree giggled. "As for where she lives..." N thought for a moment, until a flash of memory struck him. "...Nuvema Town!" He remembered asking her Zebstrika that question in Striaton City.

Sheree beamed at him and clapped her hands. "That's great! I have a parcel that I need delivered to a friend of mine who lives in Accumula Town! Nuvema Town is only down the road! Do you think you could stop by and give my friend the parcel? Please?"

N was slightly taken aback at the subject change, but decided that it would only take him a short while longer to stop by Accumula Town. "Very well." He watched as she raced over to the cupboard and pulled out a lumpy brown package.

"Here you go! Take good care of it!" She placed the parcel in his hands. "Deliver this to Danielle; she lives next to the Pokemon Centre." Sheree gave him an evil grin. "Unless you'd like breakfast first?" N thought this sounded like a good idea, so Sheree grabbed a bowl and introduced him to the wonders of cereal.

. . .

"Finally," N grumbled, having arrived in Accumula Town and spotting the beacon-like red roof of the Pokemon Centre. "We seem to have been flying all day!" He frowned, annoyed that he'd wasted so much time when he could have been spending it apologizing to White. The sky overhead was grey, and N listened to the Pokemon around scurrying to find shelter.

_It will rain soon, rain is coming! _

_Indeed, _Zekrom lightly fanned his wings, cooling them off after the long flight. _I believe that is the house? _He pointed his nose at a small house to the right.

"Great." N felt a drop of water on his arm. As if that was as symbol, the heavens opened. Zekrom immediately disappeared inside his Pokeball, not wanting to get wet, leaving N by himself. "Thanks a lot," he muttered under his breath.

Knocking on the door, he held up a hand in a futile gesture to ward off the rain as Danielle answered the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked haughtily, looking the teenager up and down in a superior way.

"Sheree asked me to give you this." N handed her the slightly wet parcel, watching curiously as her face lit up.

"Oh, thank you dear!" Danielle smiled at him. "I'll have to call Sheree and thank her!" She waved at N. "Thank you for delivering this, have a nice day." She closed the door, and N just stood there.

"...That was rude of her." He turned and started walking in the direction of Nuvema, unwilling to force Zekrom to Fly him there. His dragon had made his opinion of rain obvious, and N wasn't cruel enough to insist.

By the time he had reached the town's border, he was soaked. Shivering slightly, N trudged on, not caring that it was getting dark again. His sleep patterns were starting to get out of order now and he realised that was a bad thing, but was unable to fix it at the moment.

After what seemed to be the entire night, N eventually managed to arrive in the tiny town. A light shone in a large building, which N realised was the Pokemon Lab. There were only a few houses around, and all of them were dark. He sighed. Now how was he supposed to find which one was White's? Not to mention she was probably asleep at this time of night; N figured it was around two in the morning.

He circled one of the houses, and realised that there were names printed on the mailboxes. Well, that would make life easier!

He checked the first mailbox to find 'Alteron' written on it. The second was 'Eleris', and N sighed. They were all family names, and he had no idea what White's was. If this kept up, he'd never find White's house.

He raised a hand to brush back his hair, and found it stuck to something. Some of his hair had gotten matted on his cheek.

That explained why neither Sheree nor Danielle had asked about the cut. N had wondered about that earlier. He swept the long strands off his face irritably, cringing when they peeled away from his face.

A light suddenly flickering on grabbed his attention. A second floor window was lit up in the house he was standing in front of. A few minutes later, a downstairs light joined the first one. Someone was obviously awake. Making a snap decision, he decided to ask the person where White lived, regardless of the fact that it was two in the morning.

Questioning the wisdom of his actions, N walked over and knocked on the door.

...

Thanks for all the feedback guys, really makes me feel awesome!

Next chapter won't be so dreadful, I swear. I think I like the alternating perspective enough to make it a constant now, so White's chapter will be up next. After all, we can't have N steal the spotlight ALL the time. Plus, I've already written half of the next chapter.

-Aerococonut


	4. Tired

I return, yay! I've had to put the rating up, because White is a bit of a potty mouth. (Aka, she's a typical teenager) and FFnet's ratings systems says that the M rating is for older teens, and that's sort of who this story is aimed at. It's never going to be really adult or anything, but younger readers might be uncomfortable with future scenes...maybe. Of course, I was a very messed up younger reader, and I read everything, regardless of how adult it is, so there you go. Thanks heaps to everyone who reads and reviews! I love getting all my email notifications to say someone's faved or added the story to alerts. Makes me ridiculously pleased that people are willing to read my stuff!

**Learning the Art of Friendship**

**...**

**Chapter 4: Tired  
>White<strong>

Fumbling her way downstairs, White groggily wiped her eyes, her questing hand finally locating the fridge's door handle. She managed to pour herself a glass of milk, and was just about to take a sip when a knock at the door scared the living Candlelight out of her.

"Holy SHIT!" She jumped, splashing milk down the front of her oversized T-shirt. "Who the hell..." she looked at the digital clock on the microwave "...comes over at TWO IN THE MORNING?" She placed the milk down on the table and cautiously made her way to the door.

What if it was some crazy pervert? White looked quickly around for something she could use as a weapon.

"Or it could just be Bianca or Cheren," she muttered, remembering all the times one or the other had come over at some retarded hour for whatever reason. Sighing, she quickly walked over to the door and threw it open.

Shock froze her for a few moments, before she slowly rubbed her eyes in disbelief at her mysterious guest.

"...White?" he asked warily, like he couldn't actually believe it was her. White just stared at him. "...I'm sorry," he began, but White just reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the house.

"You dipshit!" she hissed at him, noticing that he was soaking wet. "It's pouring out there, what the hell are you doing walking around at two in the morning while it's raining? For damn's sake! Don't you have any brain at all?" He didn't answer; too busy staring at her face, his lips slightly blue around the edges.

White realised she was probably being too unforgiving, especially since he didn't look to be in the best shape, but she was still recovering from the shock, and shock tended to make her lash out. She raced over to the hallway cupboard and grabbed out one of the oversized towels. She came back to find N shivering violently where she had left him, water dripping all over the tiles.

He looked utterly miserable, looking at her with sorrowful eyes.

"W-White, I-I'm s-"

She cut him off, throwing his cap on the table and flinging the towel over his head. "You're so stupid sometimes!" She viciously started drying him, since his hands were shaking so bad it looked like he couldn't do it himself. "Seriously! What are you even doing here, anyway?" She had to stretch her arms to reach the top of his head.

Damn. N was _really _tall. How could she not have noticed that before? She'd always known he was pretty tall, but the boy was a full head taller than she was, and she wasn't a pipsqueak by any means.

"Ouch." N flinched away from her as she brushed the towel across his face.

She frowned and saw the way he rested his fingers against his cheek. "Look at me," she commanded. N did as she asked, not meeting her eyes as she moved his fingers out of the way. An angry red line met her eyes, a thin trickle of blood trailing down from where she had rubbed the towel over it. "What happened?" she breathed, careful not to hurt him any more as she traced the wound.

"My f-father hit m-me," N chattered, pulling the towel around his shoulders.

White glared furiously, wishing she could kick Ghetsis' ass. She was about to question N further when he sneezed, droplets of water spraying from his hair. "Alright, we'd better warm you up. You're freezing." White pulled him towards the bathroom, grabbing a dry towel along the way. "Here, have a hot shower and warm up a bit."

"I d-don't have-" Another sneeze interrupted him. "A-any other c-clothes." He looked at her dolefully, the picture of misery.

White sighed. Of course not. There was no way anything in this house would fit him either. "Damn. Alright, I'll have to go ask Cheren's dad. He's probably the closest to your height in town." She refused to let herself think of what she was doing as she handed him the dry towel and walked back out. "I'll be back in a few minutes, alright?" She closed the door, hoping that her mum hadn't heard any of the noise. The last thing she needed was for her mum to walk in on N.

Yeah, that would go down _real_ well.

She'd never leave the house again!

White hunted down the frilly umbrella her mum used and stepped out into the cold, wet night. Walking quickly, she reached Cheren's house in ten minutes and knocked on the door.

Her friends and their parents had worked out a system for late night calls. You knocked at least once, as a polite way of checking if someone was awake. If no one answered after five minutes, you used the spare key to let yourself in.

White waited for the five minutes, and then grabbed the key from its place underneath the plastic Snivy Bianca had made him one day. She entered the silent house, careful not to make too much noise. Generally, she'd only come here to see Cheren, but his parents didn't mind her infrequent late night visits.

Feeling slightly awkward, she knocked loudly on his parents' door. A couple of minutes later, Cheren's dad opened it, staring at her blearily.

"...White?" he mumbled.

"Hey, uh...I was wondering if I could borrow some of your clothes," she said hurriedly, hoping he wouldn't ask why she needed male clothes. "Just a top and some pants would be good."

Shrugging, he came back with the clothes she had requested and grunted.

"...That all?" He yawned, and White decided to beat it before he woke up properly.

"Yep, that's all! Thank you." She hurriedly shut the door and ran downstairs, tucking the clothes into a plastic shopping bag so they wouldn't get wet on the return trip.

Letting herself back into her house, she left the umbrella open to dry and took the bag of clothes upstairs.

"N?" she said, tentatively opening the door a crack. The door was yanked back from the other side, causing White to slam her eyes shut. "Are you crazy?" she hissed, blindly holding the bag of clothes in front of her.

"I'm wearing a towel," N said evenly, as she slowly opened one eye.

Both eyes flew open at the sight that greeted her. _Dayum!_

She couldn't do anything but stare at him, his light blue eyes slightly widened, his hair in messy strips running down his chest to finish at his navel, where the towel cut off her view of what lay below.

White turned and bolted out the door.

Holy hell! She was totally just checking out N! What the fuck was wrong with her? She felt the need to bash her head against the wall. Was she insane?

Yeah, yeah that made sense. She must be insane. Otherwise...

She had to admit that N was pretty damn good-looking.

"_He was pretty cute, wasn't he?" Bianca winked, staring at the retreating back of the strange, green-haired teenager who'd just battled White._

"_Are you serious?" She turned to her friend, amazed at the admiring look Bianca was following him with. "Is that all that stuck with you? His looks? You're impossible! How about the fact that he was _really_ weird, and talking about some random shit?" White flung up her hands and turned to her less-ditzy friend. "What do you think Cheren?"_

_He pushed his glasses further up his nose. _

"_I think he's trouble."_

White rested her back against the door of her room, remembering her friends' words, her gaze focusing anywhere but on her mirror knowing her face was bright red.

"There's something seriously wrong with me," she moaned, straightening up and rubbing her hand over her face. "I should go back to sleep and not wake up for a year. Maybe that will stop the stupid I've suddenly developed."

Taking a deep breath, she went back to the bathroom.

"Are you decent?" she asked through the door, ignoring the voice in her mind that decided to remind her that yes, he was _very _decent.

"Yes." She turned around to find him dressed in clothes that were too large for him, the shirt hanging off him like a bag, and the pants threatening to slip off his hips any moment.

Note to self: White, find him a belt ASAP.

"Right, well, you can stay in the spare bedroom tonight, but you'll have to leave first thing in the morning. BEFORE my mum notices your existence. I really don't want to have to explain why there is a teenage boy in her house at night. She will kill me. So, got it?" N nodded, looking a lot less pathetic than he had when she'd found him on her doorstep. "Are you feeling alright? I don't want you to get sick or something 'cause you were standing in the rain."

He smiled softly, shaking his head. "White..." he started, pausing to gather his thoughts, but White didn't want to hear it right now.

"Tomorrow, please. I need to sleep now. I can't handle any more tonight. Go to bed and get some sleep. You're still cold," she grumbled, pulling him towards the spare bedroom and flicking the light on. "It's not Plasma Castle, but it'll do. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't go anywhere until I tell you to." She realised she was speaking too fast, rushing through her words in an effort to get away before she embarrassed herself any further.

She grabbed a thick blanket from the cupboard and flung it at him, trying to distract his attention from her. "Is this all I do? Look after my friends? Bianca forgets everything, Cheren over thinks things, and you take long walks in the middle of the night in the pouring rain..." She trailed off, noticing the look he was giving her. "What?" she demanded, starting to get cranky. A sure sign it was time to crash.

"You called me your friend," he said, giving her the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen, lighting up his whole face. White could only stand in absolute shock.

"...Y-yeah," she mumbled finally, edging back towards the door.

"Thank you," he called after her, as she all but fled the room.

Damn! She was _so_ going to murder whoever created hormones. What a perfect time for them to kick in!

She'd never really cared for guys; the only guy friends she had were Cheren and Black, and they were like her brothers. N had been her rival throughout her entire adventure.

So why did she have to suddenly notice him _now_?

Burying her face in her pillow, she wondered if there was a way to redo the past night, making sure she "forgot" to hear the door.

. . .

She quietly moved downstairs, hoping that her mum was still asleep and she could sneak N out.

"White!" The voice was angry, and White cringed. Busted! "Come here," Alicia called out, as her daughter trudged downstairs.

"Morning, Mum." She tried to sound happy, but could only hear the sound of her doom.

"This poor boy!" White looked up at that, her mouth dropping open. Alicia was putting toast in front of N, shaking her head from side to side. "Why didn't you tell me what he'd been through? Poor thing!" N stared at her as she gaped at him. So much for _staying put._

White turned back to her mum and could only stare at her, completely dumbfounded.

"...Huh?" Was the only thing she could say.

"He was sneezing and shivering like nothing, the dear! Out in the rain all night! No wonder he's got a cold now!" Alicia huffed, grabbing a cup of tea and plonking it down in front of her guest.

"...Yeah..." White wondered if she really was insane. 'Cause there was no way her mum wasn't flipping out over the fact that she had a guy staying over who wasn't either Cheren or Black. "Mum, this is N." She blinked, waving a hand in his direction.

"I know who he is; he told me already. Didn't want to, because he seemed to think you'd be mad." White raised her eyebrows at her mother's statement.

"...No...really?" Her sarcasm could have killed a Zebstrika. "It wouldn't have something to do with how you flew off the handle when I mentioned him a couple of days ago?" Alicia thought for a moment.

"Hmm, I guess I did kind of overreact. Oh well, he's here now. Is that tea alright?" She turned to N, who seemed absorbed by his toast. White threw up her hands in disgust. Her mum had a shocking habit of dodging topics when she was wrong about something, like now for example. "Take that tablet now." White watched as he swallowed the pill. She figured it was some kind of cold or flu tablet.

Well, it was his own damn fault for walking around in the rain!

She couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him though.

"So White, what were your plans for today? Going to go see Bianca like you promised?" White gasped.

"Aah! I forgot about that! Gah! I was supposed to be meeting her in the park!" White checked the clock. _11.56_. "Well, I'm only three-odd hours late," she sighed. "Hmm, she'll be working at the lab with the Professor, I think, since it's nearly lunchtime. I'll go there after my breakfast and help out with cleaning or whatever. Then me and Bianca can catch up. I'm sure the Professor might get around to sharing whatever research she discovered the other night when I healed my Pokemon. She kind of forgot to tell me yesterday," White drabbled on, hoping to distract her mother.

Alicia gave her a long look. It wasn't like her daughter to forget promises to her best friends.

"Something on your mind, honey?" she asked. White turned away before she answered.

"No, mum, I'm fine!" She turned back and smiled, waving a hand dismissively. "Everything's alright!" She deliberately avoided looking to her right.

"If you say so..." Her mum busied herself making more toast.

White hurriedly finished her breakfast and turned to go.

"Back sometime later," she called, rushing out the door, avoiding N's gaze.

She headed down the hallway of Juniper's lab, looking around sheepishly.

"White?" Juniper poked her head out from behind a massive pile of papers.

She cringed, straightening up when she saw it was the Professor, and offered a smile.

"Hi, Professor Juniper! Is Bianca around? I was totally supposed to meet her at the park this morning, but I kind of forgot." White twirled a piece of fluffy hair around her finger; a nervous habit she'd had for years.

Professor Juniper cut her off with a wave of her hand.

"Don't worry so much. Bianca's a big girl; she can take a bit of disappointment. She's actually out the back at the moment; there's a stack of boxes of notes I need moved to the storage room. I keep tripping over them trying to move around."

White grinned as she saw the towers of boxes to the side. "Great! I'll go help her out." She walked over and heaved up a box, grunting at the weight of it. "Jeez, how heavy is this junk?" she muttered under her breath.

"There's a lot of notes in there." Juniper breezed past, pointing a hand at the storage room. "Door's unlocked," she said absentmindedly, rifling through the cabinet to White's left. Shrugging to herself, White managed to move the box in the room and dumped it unceremoniously into the corner, almost whacking her best friend on the arm.

"Hey, watch it!" Bianca shrieked, turning around to discover who it was. "WHITE!" She gave her a massive hug, and White was sure she felt a few ribs creak in protest.

"Hi Bianca! Sorry about standing you up this morning." White stuck her tongue out, earning a gentle smack from Bianca.

"You should be! I was all alone at the park for ages waiting for you!" She pouted, pretending to look heartbroken.

White snickered and grabbed another box, threatening to whack her friend again. "Well, I guess that's why I'm here doing manual labour in an attempt to cheer you up!" she called, laughing when Bianca sat down. "That doesn't mean you get to slack off!"

"Hey, you're the one doing all the apologizing! Those boxes are _heavy_! Better to let the strong girl lift them, don't you think?"

White sneered at her, placing the box down in the storage room as Bianca trailed along behind her. "You're lucky I like you," she threatened, the corners of her mouth tilted up, as she went to grab another box. Their conversation became an unending rush of words describing everything from White's adventures to Bianca's possible date with Cheren.

A few hours later, White and Bianca only had three boxes to go. White turned around and was about to head out when the Professor rushed in.

"Excuse me, White! There's some notes I need just...under...here!" Juniper quickly picked up the boxes and stacked them next to the tower she needed. "Ah, here it is!" She opened one of the boxes White had already put away and began shifting papers around.

White scrunched up her face as she realised she was going to have to replace all the boxes. "Professor..." she sighed. "You're making life difficult for me on purpose, aren't you? Juniper blinked at her.

"Hmm...what?" She turned back to her notes, completely absorbed by whatever thoughts she was thinking about.

White couldn't help laughing. "Never mind," she grinned, walking out to get the next box.

By the time Juniper had finally found what she needed, allowing White to stack the last of the boxes, it was close to dinner time.

Her stomach grumbling, White quickly said goodbye to Bianca, inviting her to come over the following morning and ran home.

She opened to the door to find her mum about to place a plate in the microwave.

"Oh, hey White honey, here's your dinner." Alicia handed her the plate and went to read in the lounge room. "You might want to keep down the noise; N went to bed a while ago. Poor kid's sick as a Lillipup, sneezing and shivering." White shrugged and started eating, too tired and hungry to care at that moment. Alicia looked over the top of her book at her daughter. "Normally friends would care about that kind of thing," she chastened lightly, earning a sigh from White.

"Mum, please just leave me alone. I want to eat and then sleep for a month. Nope, make that a year. I really don't want to deal with this crap right now!" She stood up, pushing her chair back. "Ghetsis is probably still trying to take over the world, my Pokemon need a break because I pushed them so hard –and Juniper's healing can only do so much- and right now, I really don't want to have to put up with a teenage boy with no social experience! N is old enough to sort out his own problems, maybe it's time he left me the hell alone!" White was yelling by the end of her rant, and sat back down in a huff, looking angrily at the stairs.

Where her eyes met the light blue gaze of the socially awkward teenage boy, a single tear trailing down his cheek.

_Fuck. _White was immediately sorry, wishing she could take back every word out of her mouth as N rushed past, throwing open the door and disappearing out into the night. "N, wait!" she called, throwing her chair back as she bolted after him. "Wait!" She somehow managed to catch up with him, grabbing his wrist. "N, I'm so sorry!"

He turned back to her, a resigned look on his face that made her curse herself internally. He looked like a kicked Lillipup. "I realise that I am causing you problems," N looked away, his voice trembling "Let me fix at least one of them. You're right about all of it. You and your Pokemon are exhausted, exhausted because of me- _I_ made you fight. And I had the indecency to expect you to suddenly 'put up with' me. As if I had any right to demand things of you. White, I am so sorry. Please, some day maybe you can forgive me, but I don't expect anything. Goodbye," he finished in a rush, pulling away from her grip.

"Stop!" she yelled, planting herself in his path. She watched his face as she leant in up close, making sure he wouldn't misinterpret her words. "I didn't mean anything I said back there. When I'm cranky I tend to say absolute rubbish."

N just shook his head. "But you were telling the truth back there. You really don't want me around, and I am leaving because you do not truly think about me as a friend. But to me, you are the only person who speaks to me...as if I _was _actually a person. As if I was _human_. I have only ever counted Pokemon as my friends, their voices the only ones I heard and understood. I...don't know how to be human!"

She could see how hard it was for him to find the words, and her heart ached. For all her faults, she really couldn't help herself when someone needed help. It was just a natural reaction to offer what help she could. "Neither do I, N," she whispered, earning a disbelieving look. "No one does. It's just...something you have to learn along the way." She couldn't help laughing softly. Since when did she give out life advice? "I guess... we're all puttering along, working out our place in the world. You just...started a little late, that's all. There's still time for you to learn."

He gave her the most hopeful look she'd ever seen. "...Do you really believe that?"

White was still smiling. "Sure-" She was suddenly engulfed in a warm embrace. "...N?" Her face was pressed against his chest, and she could hear his heart beat through his shirt. She put her hands to his chest.

He pulled away suddenly, wiping his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," he said, afraid to meet her gaze.

White just grabbed his hand and began towing him back towards the house. "You didn't hurt me, dork," she said affectionately, laughing when N made a questioning noise about the insult. "Just 'cause I insult you doesn't mean you aren't my friend." She explained about how her friends often drove her up the wall, but they were still always there for her. "So even though I get pissed off sometimes, and say shit I don't mean, doesn't mean you aren't my friend, okay?"

She grinned at him over her shoulder. N gave her a small smile in return, like he wasn't quite sure he was doing it right.

"You'll get there," she winked, opening the door. "That is, if you stop going out in the cool air when you're sick, moron!" She pushed him inside and shut the door.

Right on cue, he sneezed.

"That sounds like a good idea," he muttered.

...

Ah, Chapter 4 is done. So much angst...

Now I have no idea where the story is going, so there may be a delay as I plot and plan out some stuff. Thanks for reading :D

-Aerococonut


	5. Adventurous Type

Ah, delays, I'm sorry! But I've worked out some directions and plot ideas for this story now, so hopefully I won't get stuck again anytime soon. A massive thank you to everyone who reviews/favs/alerts this story. Seriously, I'm awed, guys. I can't believe how many people have told me they love this story! I go "dawwww" every time I get a review. Especially when someone says I portray the characters well. You have no idea how annoying N is to write, I have to triple-check everything to make sure I'm not completely killing him, so to get a review saying I'm spot on with his character, is just...awesome. I love you guys, hopefully Chapter 5 doesn't disappoint!

**Learning the Art of Friendship**

**...**

**Chapter 5: Adventurous Type  
>N<strong>

For the first time in six days, N woke up without feeling like something was sitting on his throat. His head was clearer as well, and he dared to believe that he might not be sick anymore.

He emerged from the spare bedroom to find Alicia humming to herself, making a large stack of pancakes. N took a deep breath and smiled.

"They smell wonderful," he announced, sitting at the table.

She beamed, placing a massive plate in front of him. "Morning, N. How are you feeling today?" She'd asked the same question every day since he'd arrived.

"Better, thank you," he replied, reaching for the strawberry fruit-spread.

"Cream goes well with that too." Alicia handed him a large bowl.

She finished cooking the batch of pancakes and joined him at the table. The news was playing in the background, and Alicia made a comment on the article, prompting a large discussion between them, interrupted only by a shriek.

"Pancakes!" White appeared at the bottom of the stairs, her fluffy hair falling in waves, her sleeping clothes ruffled and a line of crease marks running down her face.

"Sleep well, White?" Alicia snickered, pointing at her own face. N watched as White ran a finger over her cheeks, grimacing when she felt all the marks.

"Yep, like a log. A log rolling over a waterfall and hitting the rocks at the bottom apparently." She grinned, moving quickly over to the large stack of pancakes left for her. "These all mine?" she inquired, not waiting for an answer as she grabbed them all and sat down next to Alicia, across from N. "Too bad, they are now!"

He was amused when she ignored all the toppings on the table in favour of the butter and sugar. He raised an eyebrow when she covered all the pancakes in butter and sprinkled sugar on top, before shoving an entire pancake in her mouth.

N smiled as she stopped chewing in order to look at him. "...What?" she muttered around a mouthful of pancake. He shook his head as Alicia laughed.

"That's normal for her, don't worry. Since she was very small, she's always eaten pancakes with butter and sugar. Anyone else would die from sugar-overload, but not White. Nope, she never eats anything else." Alicia smiled fondly at her daughter, giving N a moment of jealousy. He'd never been given looks like that from his father. White stuck her tongue out at her mother, and the three ate their breakfast in frequently interrupted silence.

"So what were your plans for today?" Alicia asked, starting to clean up.

White shrugged. "No idea. I've been spending the past few days helping out at the lab, but I'm thinking it's time to do something else. Fun though it is, I want to...move on," she said, putting her hands behind her head.

"Well, that's normal sweetie. You've been off adventuring for so long now that you won't be happy sitting still. Perhaps it's time you went on another journey around. Maybe go catch up with Cheren or something like that?" She put away the last plate in the dishwasher as White stood up.

"Yeah, but what would I do? Where would I go? I've already been around Unova...well, most of it, I never made it to the easternmost side..." she trailed off thoughtfully, as her mum grinned. N sat in silence throughout their discussion, sensing an impending separation. He still hadn't worked out what he was supposed to 'be doing with himself' as White had put it, and he doubted that he'd be welcome here when White left.

"Well, there you go! Go visit Undella Town, or Black City," Alicia continued, grabbing a dishcloth.

N was about to stand up when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, dear." Alicia moved past N to open the door, where a man dressed in black appeared.

"Hello ma'am! You may call me Looker, since that's what I am!" he proclaimed loudly, inviting himself into the kitchen. "And I need..." He looked around and spied White. "...Your help!"

N was confused as to the turn of events, but was gratified to find similar dumbfounded looks on both White's and her mother's faces. Maybe he wasn't so different after all. Without conscious thought, he reached down and began fiddling with the Menger sponge on its chain. It was a habit he'd had for years- something that offered comfort when the world changed around him.

"Why do you need my help?" White had recovered her voice, and N watched as she straightened up, almost as if she was preparing for a battle.

The man –Looker, N reminded himself- moved over to her and waved a hand dramatically. "Because, you see, the Sages have disappeared!"

N reeled. Disappeared? The Sages!

Giallo. Rood. Gorm. Ryoko. Zinzolin. Bronius.

Ghetsis.

He'd known them all for years, and now they were gone? Why would they suddenly leave?

"Team Plasma's castle is now completely empty. There is no one there at all! We captured a bunch of grunts outside, but the Sages and their leader have all vanished. Team Plasma has been broken up, it appears. Work had been begun to destroy the castle and restore the Pokemon League to the way it should be!"

N's heart was pounding; his entire childhood home gone! "Why would you destroy it?" he hissed, surprising himself. White opened her mouth to say something, but Looker cut her off.

"Because it's a monstrosity and an eyesore. It's a symbol of a group hell-bent on ruining our world. So we're removing it. Now, I doubt that the leader of the Sages is willing to give up on his goals so easily, therefore it is best we bring him in to justice." N clenched his fists as White sat down on the table.

"Okay, I've got a few questions." She started ticking them off on her fingers. "First, who the hell are you? Why did you say 'we?' Why do you need _me_? I'm hardly the first person you'd notify of missing bad guys. Seriously, I'm on holidays!" White's voice was getting louder after each question, but it didn't seem to faze Looker.

"Right, good questions. I'm part of Interpol, and I was nominated to be in charge of the investigation. I came to you for help because you are a powerful Trainer- a Hero if my intel is correct. I'm from another region; I don't know the lay of the land, so to speak. Alder the Champion advised me that you have travelled through most of Unova, and have battled Team Plasma extensively. He told me that you would be the best choice to hunt down the Seven Sages and their leader!"

"The Seven Sages _and _their leader?" White queried, as N flinched. Was she going to reveal him? He wouldn't blame her, after all the problems he'd caused her. "But Ghetsis _is _their leader!"

N was somewhat surprised, but breathed a quiet sigh of relief as Looker tilted his head.

"Is Ghetsis one of these Sages?" he clarified slowly, like it didn't matter. White nodded. "Hmm, I had reports of their leader being a lot younger than the Sages- like your age, perhaps?" He raised an eyebrow, but White met his gaze calmly.

"Nope, wrong. Ghetsis is the top asshole of Team Plasma," she stated, swinging her legs under the table.

Alicia snickered in the background, before coughing and glaring at her daughter. "Terrible language, White! I thought I raised you better?"

"She was worse the other night," N said without thinking, as three pairs of disbelieving eyes landed on his face. "...Yes?" he said, taking in the narrowed eyes of both White and her mother. "Ahh...I think I might go now..." he moved quickly to the door, until White stood in his path.

"You can forget that. If I have to go look for the Sages, you can bloody well come too!"

"White!"

She hesitated, before moving aside. "Well, okay I guess it's your choice," she muttered, looking down. N was about to respond when Looker began talking again. Much too fast, in N's opinion.

"Excellent idea! This young man can accompany you, that will be much safer! Anyways, here is my Xtransceiver number, be sure to call me when you find the Sages, and I will rush in with handcuffs! Have a great day!" He pushed past the two at the door, tipping his hat before disappearing outside. N wasn't sure he'd understood anything the man had said. He seemed to speak at lightning speed and change topics just as fast.

"...What the hell is wrong with him?" White asked, entering his number into the machine she wore on her wrist.

"Oh that reminds me!" Alicia cried suddenly, rifling through a drawer and pulling out a similar looking machine. She handed it to N, who just stared. What did she want him to do with this? "It's your own Xtransceiver! That way, if you get lost or such, you can ring White!" He shook his head, laughing softly in amazement. How could someone just accept him so casually? Alicia acted as if he was part of her family, and White treated him like he was truly her friend. If her insults were anything to go by...

"Thank you," he told Alicia, strapping the watch-like device on his right arm, above the band he wore around his wrist. "...How does it work?" he asked curiously, studying it.

"Simple. Just press these buttons here and type in the number. I'm already in there, so just press the small button there and hit '1' and it'll auto-call me." N was pretty sure he'd understood that, but it was hard to understand humans sometimes. They didn't always mean what they said, unlike his Pokemon friends, who could never lie. "You can have a practise if you want," she said, pointing at the button.

N went to press it, only to have White's start ringing.

"Guess it works then," she said, going to answer the call.

"Hello, White!" A cheery voice rang out into the kitchen. White raised an eyebrow, turning to face N, who just held up his arm.

"Hi Professor!" White grinned into the camera, waving at the woman –the Professor, apparently. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd be able to pop by the lab this morning?"

White nodded. "Sure! Need me to bring anything?"

"Nope, just yourself. Well, see you soon!"

The mini-screen collapsed, as White hung up the call. "Alrighty Mum, I'll go see the Professor now, and then maybe keep going. That guy Looker made it sound as if capturing the Sages was pretty important, so I guess I should get started. I don't know when I'll be home next." She rubbed the back of her neck. N leant against the door as Alicia embraced her daughter.

"My little baby girl's all grown up!" He blinked as tears started falling down Alicia's face.

White hugged her back. "Mum, we did this last time I left. I'm much stronger now, and it's not like I'm alone. I've got N this time, and I'm sure Cheren'll show up at some point. Hell, Bianca will probably feel left out and follow me anyway!"

Alicia smiled and wiped her face, giving White a gentle shove towards the door. "I know sweetie. Have fun on your new adventure! Now, N!" she said, facing him directly. He stood upright, one hand on the door handle, ready to run if necessary. "Take care of her, you hear me? Or I'll ring you every few minutes asking how she is!"

N gave her a bow, and opened the door. "Yes, ma'am." He went to touch his hat, and realised he wasn't wearing it. "Err..."

White threw something at him. "Forget something?" she snickered, walking outside as he returned his hat to its proper place.

"Indeed," he said, waving goodbye to Alicia.

He walked fast, his long legs helping him catch up to White.

"Where about is the Professor's lab, then?" N asked, as she raised a finger and pointed at a building on the outskirts of the town.

"Right over there. Professor Juniper's pretty awesome. Hey!" She turned to look at him fully. "You should ask her for a Pokemon!" N blinked. Where had this come from? "Yeah! Then you can be a proper trainer as well. Maybe you'll work out who you are that way! After all, I discovered heaps of stuff about myself on my journey, and same with Bi and Cher. Except, this time, it's not our journey, it's yours! Kind of...fitting, actually. The last time I left here, I was just beginning my own Pokemon journey, and the Professor had just given me Neptune. Back then, he was only a tiny little Oshawott." She looked wistful, a hand running down to the pokeballs at her hip.

"Pokemon shouldn't be kept in those balls," he said quietly. Earlier in the week, he'd released Zekrom when the weather had cleared. The dragon was currently in the nearby forest, but was close enough that he could hear N when he called. He'd decided to trail along after them, keeping a safe distance from the humans.

She sighed, walking forward again. "This again? I thought you were trying to be normal." She flicked her hair back. "I know you have your own views, but did you really think that Pokemon would stay in them if they were uncomfortable? My Pokemon don't seem to mind, and you even kept yours in pokeballs for a little while. Perhaps you should ask them? Ask them if they hate being in pokeballs!"

He was taken aback, trying to make sense of all her words. Speak to them? He didn't have any Pokemon with him, he'd let them all go. How was he supposed to ask? "I don't have any Pokemon," he said finally, straightening his dress shirt (freshly cleaned by Alicia) so he didn't have to meet her gaze.

The sound of skin being smacked caused him to look up. "Duh!" she removed her hand from her face. "Sorry, I'm rather stupid at the moment. Hopefully it wears off soon." He wasn't sure how to respond to that comment. "Well, you can ask mine!" She grabbed the first ball from her hip.

_Heee!_ Her Chandelure burst from her pokeball. _Fun times, fun times! _She spun around, the blue flames flickering. _Oh, hello White! _She floated in front of her trainer, humming softly to herself.

...Excuse me? N thought silently towards the Pokemon, who started, swinging around to face him.

_Ooh, it's you! _She moved to float in front of him. _Are we going to battle again? Fun, fun fun! _N blinked, he didn't recall her Chandelure being so...happy.

Ah, no not today, he answered, taking in the overall cheery nature of the Pokemon. Actually...I wished to know about being inside a pokeball.

"Candle? Are you paying attention?" White suddenly asked, causing her to face her trainer. "Because he's doing the whole 'silent talking' thing, and I can't hear either side of the conversation!" She placed a hand on her hip.

_Of course I am! I always pay attention! Well...most of the time, _Candle responded, giving her version of a giggle.

"Are you sure?"

N was sure if Candle had been human she would have poked her tongue out. _Silly White! He's not talking at the moment; I don't need to pay attention! _

He couldn't help himself, suddenly he started laughing, causing White to give him a strange look. "She's right, you know." He covered his mouth, trying to regain control over himself.

"If you say so. Shahara, did you answer the question?" N was confused by the sudden name change, but apparently Shahara had understood why.

_Shahara is my name, _she said, returning her attention back in his direction. _Candle is my nickname. I'm special like that; none of the others have _two_ names. _There was a hint of arrogance in her tone. _But White was right; I didn't answer your question. Sorry. _He motioned that it was alright. _Well, it's fun being in there. It's like...a giant area we can play in! Mine has lots of caves and empty buildings. And lots of windows! _

He smiled when she told him how much she loved windows. "Are they different for every Pokemon?" he suddenly asked, her words sinking in.

_Well, sure! _she chirruped, rocking back and forward and unfurling her arms. _Pokemon are all different, we like different things. I like windows, but Neptune likes oceans better. Ergh...nasty, cold, wet water! _The Pokemon shuddered, floating back over to White.

"Thank you," he told her, agreeing that Fire types and water didn't mix when she asked.

_Hmm...guess I'll see you later! _She hummed, as White returned her to her pokeball.

"Well? What'd she say?"

He thought for a moment, choosing his words. "She said that each pokeball is different for them, and that hers has a lot of windows." White snickered. "And she does pay attention...most of the time."

This caused White to burst out laughing, holding her sides in a vain attempt to recover. "Ah, I love my Candle, I really do. Craziest Pokemon I've ever met. Seriously, she's worse than Professor Juniper after six cups of coffee. And the Professor's hyperactive on a normal day with _no _coffee!" White took a deep breath, restoring air to her lungs.

She started walking again, and they eventually reached the laboratory.

White stopped at the door, causing N to halt abruptly so that he didn't run into her.

"So..." she looked nervously at a point over his shoulder "...have you thought about what I said before? About being a real trainer this time around? I'm sure she'll give you a Pokemon."

N hadn't really thought about it, it still went against everything he'd been raised to believe. "Uhh...no..." he muttered, shifting his weight.

"Well...okay then." She sounded disappointed.

"White!" The woman from the Xtransceiver appeared. She beamed, stray strands of hair flying around her face. "That was quick!" She went to say something else, before noticing N standing there. "Oh hello! Wait...aren't you N?" The Professor narrowed her eyes, raising a hand.

"Relax Professor. He's alright now. He's trying to figure out who he is-"

"-Join the club," Professor Juniper snorted, her good mood instantly restored.

"-And I was wondering if you'd give him a Pokemon!" White turned around to wink at him, ignoring his irritation. "Since we all went on a life changing journey, maybe it's N's turn." The older woman nodded thoughtfully. Apparently White's words made sense to her. "And anyway, you said you wanted to learn about friendship." This she said to him. "Well, my best friends are both Trainers, and we became better friends with each other and our Pokemon by battling. Can't do that without Pokemon of your own!"

...Was she ignoring the times he'd battled her in the past? Even if the Pokemon had only lent him their power for a small amount of time, didn't that count?

He stood in silence, not sure of how to answer. She didn't seem to need a response, as the Professor studied him, a slight frown on her face. It was making him vaguely self-conscious, a feeling he disliked.

"Hmm...I might have a Pokemon for him," she turned suddenly, moving into the back of the lab. He took a step forward, just as a weak voice of a Pokemon reached him.

_...It hurts..._

Where are you? he thought immediately, following the sound towards a small basket on a bench. He gasped and held out a hand, brushing gently over the green Pokemon's head. His questing fingers felt the mass of bruises and cuts on the Pokemon. He stroked the large leaf, whispering words of comfort.

He didn't even realise that he had an audience until someone coughed. He looked back over his shoulder to find the Professor and White staring at him curiously.

"He's hurt badly," N stated, his only priority to help his friend. Professor Juniper nodded, walking to stand next to him.

"Yeah, poor guy. My friend from the Johto region, Professor Elm, sent him over to me. Elm doesn't have time to nurse him back to health because he's going away for a while, so I offered to let him recuperate here. I don't know if he can handle this region though, he doesn't seem to be responding to any of my medicines," she said sadly.

White reached out a hand, her fingertips hovering over the Pokemon's head. "Poor thing. Hey, sweetie." She lightly touched his head. "What is he? He's kinda cute," she whispered, as the Pokemon opened his eyes.

_Ch...chikorita, _he moaned, looking at her.

N gave the Pokemon a soft smile. I can help you, he promised, his hand reaching into the back pocket of his pants and pulling out an Oran berry. This will help heal you. He fed the Pokemon tenderly, making sure not to cause any more pain to the badly injured creature.

Already, the effects of the berry began to show a few seconds later, as his wounds closed over and the bruises began to fade. The berry wasn't all powerful; it would still take some time for him to heal.

_Thank you. _The little Pokemon nuzzled his hand, as he slowly stood up.

"Chikorita," N said, glancing at White, who blinked.

"Huh?"

"That's his name. Chikorita, a Grass type," he informed her with a smirk. Sometimes he did know things others didn't.

"Wow, cool!" Chikorita was much livelier now, shaking himself and tossing his leaf around. "Hey, he looks heaps better!" She held out a hand for him to investigate, gently butting her fingers. "...Wanna scratch, little guy?" She giggled, stroking his head.

_Human girl is funny, _Chikorita told N, causing him to grin.

"I rather think so too," he laughed, shaking his head when White asked why he was laughing. "Chikorita likes you," he said, causing her to pick him up.

"I like you too, little guy." She held him lightly, wary of his injuries.

Chikorita lit up, rubbing his head against her chin. _Hey hey, can I stay with you? _he asked suddenly, turning around to face N.

N held out his arms as White placed the Pokemon down. We're going to be travelling a long way...and this is far away from your home. Are you sure you want to come? he responded quietly, although a part of him wanted the Pokemon to agree.

_Yes! I want to see this new world! No one else will be able to say they travelled all the way over here! _Chikorita bounced up and down in his arms, placing his tiny front paws against N's chest. _...Please? I'll be good, I promise! Lemme stay with you! You and the funny girl, _he begged, giving N a look he couldn't resist.

"If that's what you want, then of course." He would never order his friends around, if Chikorita wanted to come then it was his own choice. He would just have to make sure the little Grass type wasn't injured or hurt again.

"What's happening, now?" The Professor asked, a hint of amazement in her tone. She'd known about his talents, but apparently never seen them in action.

"Chikorita wishes to join us on our travels," he said, as Chikorita shifted himself up onto N's shoulder, balancing precariously. Are you going to be alright up there? he questioned, slightly worried about the Pokemon's balance.

_I'm fine! _The tiny Pokemon recovered his footing, finding a comfortable place to sit. _Hee! Your hair is like forest-y trees! Or...mint! Mmm, mint! I love mint, _Chikorita murmured, brushing strands of N's hair out of his face. _...You smell nice, too, _he said drowsily, seeming to fall asleep.

N had to hold himself together, lest the laughs shake the Pokemon out of his spot.

"Something funny?" White was looking at him strangely. Probably because he was gripping the edge of the bench firmly in an effort not to laugh.

"Chikorita is enjoying himself," he said, unwilling to repeat the previous comments, even though a smile was still on his lips.

"Well, there you go!" Professor Juniper announced suddenly. "N has a Pokemon, and you two can go journeying now!" N stared at her, mildly confused by the rapid switch in topics.

White recovered quicker. "Oh yeah, hey, that's pretty cool!" She gave him a wide smile, her eyes flickering to his shoulder. "Guess this makes you officially a Pokemon trainer!" she announced loudly.

The Professor nodded to him. "Congratulations! Now, White, I have something before you go. I've been meaning to give you this for the past week!" Juniper scrunched up her face, before disappearing into the back room. "...Here!" she came back with a strange gadget. "It's an upgrade for your Pokedex! Dad got it for me a while ago, and I've been meaning to give it to you for ages! It'll allow you to collect data from all the other regions. Even on Chikorita there." She pointed at the Pokemon, before giving a thumbs-up. "Okay, have fun then!"

He was starting to get dizzy from the fast pace Juniper always moved in. She was almost as bad as Looker. No wonder White had said she was hyperactive; she seemed to do a thousand things at once. How did she remember everything? He flinched as she suddenly moved right up to him.

"Oh, before I forget. Here's Chikorita's pokeball, you may want to put him away before he falls off." She handed him the ball.

"I refuse to put my friends in there. If he wants to follow me, it's his own choice." N frowned.

White stepped up, grabbing his arm in an attempt at damage control. "We're going now, bye Professor! See you later then." She went to pull him towards the door.

"Hey, White!" She turned around. "Why don't you train on the way as well? By the time you find all the Sages, you might be ready to challenge the Champion! I'm sure Alder will be eager to battle you!"

White laughed, a feral smile on her face. "Then I can be the true Champion!" She elbowed him, her words and obvious reference to his victory over Alder...and probably his subsequent defeat at her hands.

"Aren't you already?" He was confused. Isn't that how the chain of command worked in that place?

"Nah, I haven't actually beaten Alder yet. Wait...doesn't that make _you _the current Champion?"

He shrugged. "No. I'm nothing now. Just...me." Funnily enough, the thought didn't upset him. He had to admit it was kind of...nice...just being normal. Not a King or a Hero. He looked at White. "Let's go then. You can work towards your dream now. I won't interfere, I promise." He pulled his hat down ruefully, remembering everything he'd done last time. "Goodbye," he said over his shoulder to Juniper, careful not to twist too hard and wake up Chikorita.

"Ready to begin your adventure?" White asked him a few minutes later as they reached the end of town.

"...Yeah, I think I am." He smiled, as they took their first steps onto Route 1.

...

Ah long chapter is long. Sorry if the wordiness is starting to annoy some people. I could try and write smaller chapters, maybe? Except then it might throw off my perspectives. Hmm, what do you guys think? I'm willing to negotiate...

So much craziness! Looker is such a hyper character, and I always see Juniper as some caffeinated Goddess of her lab. She's hotwired real bad. Well, she's a hell of a lot cooler than the other Professors. At least she helps you out sometimes.

Until next time!

-Aerococonut


	6. Mating Talk

A/N: Surprisingly quick update, yay! Chapter six is here, and Bianca reappears 'cause she's awesome. Apparently my long chapters are cool with you guys, which is awesome, 'cause that's what I like writing. Thanks for sharing your opinions, helps me make the story more enjoyable for all of us. As always, love to my stalkers, you guys are the best! Can't help but share the love around by thanking you in every chapter's notes. So, I give you Chapter six, which I think has to be my favourite chapter so far, hurr hurr!

**Learning the Art of Friendship**

**...**

**Chapter 6: Mating Talk  
>White<strong>

White looked behind her in amusement. N had been chatting to Chikorita since they'd left the lab, but since she could only hear one side of the conversation, she ended up hearing some strange lines. That, and N had a strange habit of alternating between speaking out loud and answering silently, so she was even more confused trying to follow them.

"Gold berry, you say?" he said suddenly, causing her to snicker quietly. "How does that differ from our Sitrus berries?" Chikorita gave a _hrrf_, as N nodded.

Well, as long as they were having fun.

"WHITE!" A loud voice shrieked suddenly. Bianca ran up to her, placing her hands on her knees and pouting. "G-gah, I h-hate running!" Her friend gasped, trying to pull in air. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" the bubbly girl exclaimed when she recovered enough oxygen.

She smirked. "I rang you like, three times, Bi! Answer your calls and you might find out things!"

Bianca blinked and opened her Xtransceiver. "Oh look, missed calls! Whoops, hee hee," Bianca laughed, grabbing White and hugging her. "Sorry White!"

"It's alright." She hugged her back, grinning at her friend's ditziness. "I wanted to say goodbye, but you weren't at the lab and we kind of decided to leave straight after seeing the Professor," she told her, pulling back slightly.

"...We?" Bianca questioned, before finally noticing N, who had been standing silently to the side. "Oh, hi!" she squealed.

"Hello," N said, shrugging. "No, I don't know," he said to Chikorita.

This caused the blonde girl to notice the Pokemon, and a smile immediately lit up her face. "Aww, what a cute Pokemon!" Bianca chirruped, moving closer to him. N took a couple of steps back, making Bianca frown at him. "Aww, don't be mean, I only want a closer look!"

White laughed as Bianca sidled closer, cooing at Chikorita, who lapped up the attention. And when she was finally brave enough to pat him, he chirruped and licked her fingers. Bianca squealed, and then giggled.

She grinned; her friend never changed.

"Bi, how about you leave the poor thing alone?"

Bianca looked at her, and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Sorry. He's just so cute!" She linked her arm through White's, and the two kept walking down the path to Accumula Town.

"You must have run for a fair while," she said suddenly, thinking out loud. "We've been walking for most of the day now, and we only stopped for a couple of breaks. How did you manage to catch up?" White quirked an eyebrow and waited.

"Oh, I've been following you since lunch. I did run most of the way, and I didn't take any breaks. Luckily you walk so slowly!" Bianca giggled.

She stopped. "Hey, we haven't been walking that slowly. Actually, we've been walking pretty fast..." She pointed behind her towards N.

"I don't get it," her friend confessed, after looking back at the green-haired man. "What does N have to do with how fast you walk?"

The sound of his name caused N to look up, blinking when he found two girls staring at him. "...Yes?" They didn't say anything so he returned to talking with Chikorita.

"He's got long legs," White grumbled, sneering at his six-foot-something frame.

Bianca winked at her. "Oh yes, the boy does have nice legs, doesn't he? I love that height- _oof!_" she was interrupted by an elbow to the ribs.

"What the hell are you talking about?" White said warningly, wishing her friend would get the hint and shut up. She really didn't want to think about it at all.

"Oh, c'mon White, don't pretend you haven't noticed how hot he is! I mean, come on! He's tall, gorgeous, and totally irri-"

"I don't want to hear it! In case you've forgotten, he was busy trying to destroy our world not so long ago! I don't care how pretty he is, he's not boyfriend material!" she yelled in a huff. "If you're interested, ask him out yourself!" She crossed her arms and glared at her best friend, who was giving her a thoughtful look.

"Maybe I will!" Bianca dropped her arm and turned around, nearly running into N. "Let's go out!" she announced, causing White's mouth to drop open.

There was no way she'd just done that. No freaking way.

Sometimes, she really wished that Bianca came with a sensible button.

"Go out where?" N asked, his face showing slight confusion from Bianca's sudden closeness. "Aren't we going to Accumula Town?" Bianca stood next to him, grabbing his wrist.

"Well, there are other things to do in Accumula Town..." she purred. "We can go out for a picnic, or maybe see a movie, they have a small cinema!"

He grimaced, looking completely out of his depth. It made her feel slightly sorry for him. "...That sounds like...fun?" N's voice was tentative, as if he wasn't sure he was answering right.

White groaned. That was probably the truth.

"N! She doesn't mean it in the normal, platonic friends-only kind of way," she told him.

He turned a confused look on her. "What do you mean?" He slipped out of Bianca's hold, looking vaguely relieved.

"She wants to...uhh...for you to...umm..." She stopped, unsure of how to say it. "Well, when humans find each other attractive..." she tried again; sure her face was turning red. "They...umm...well...like, do things together," she finished lamely, cracking her knuckles threateningly when Bianca started laughing.

"What White is trying to say is, I think you're hot and I want you to be my boyfriend!" Bianca said, winking at him.

"Boyfriend?" he queried. She smacked her head as Bianca started laughing again.

"You know...like...partners...uhh...romantic partners?" She groaned again. This just wasn't getting them anywhere.

Sure enough, N had a confused expression on his face. Suddenly it cleared though, and he smiled.

"Ah, I get it now. You were talking about mating!" He grinned, like a kid who'd gotten a question right in a quiz. Although she'd be _real_ worried about what they were teaching kids in school if they'd been talking about the same subject.

She made a strangled, choking sound. He frowned at her, before returning his attention to Bianca.

"I...uh, thank you for your interest, but I wish to decline," he said politely, causing Bianca to sigh.

"It's not fair," she moaned. "Hey wait, are you gay?" she asked suddenly. White put her head in her hands.

"What? No!" N said loudly, his face horrified.

She was surprised that he was answering all of Bianca's questions, especially without any doubt in his voice.

"I didn't think you'd even know what all that meant," she said curiously, earning a raised eyebrow in response, as Bianca chuckled.

"Believe it or not, I DO actually know about these things! Just because I had a different upbringing to yours doesn't mean I'm a complete idiot!" He was actually mad, his hands placed on his hips. "Believe me; I was given a very blunt version of what you call the 'mating talk'." He indicated Chikorita. "My friends become very...interested in each other sometimes, and they become very...close to each other physically. They don't shield their voices from me, so I hear a lot of what happens. When they become interested in a member of the opposite gender, they usually go on to mate," he informed them. "I know a lot about mating... from... them..." he finished slowly, finally noticing the dumbfounded looks he was getting. "Uhh..." he said nervously, edging backwards. "Perhaps there's a difference between humans?" he asked sheepishly.

If he didn't stop talking, she was sure he was going to dig himself so deep he'd never get out.

"Stop! Just stop, please!" She covered her ears childishly.

"Too much information!" Bianca squealed, her face tomato red. White was pretty sure that hers matched. She wasn't game enough to look at N to see his reaction.

Chikorita nearly fell off his shoulder laughing. N hunched down, like he was about to be hit, while Bianca giggled softly and White wished she could bleach her brain. Or turn off her far-too-graphic imagination.

She'd thought she'd wanted to know _everything_ about Pokemon. Turns out there were some things she didn't. How did N stand being able to hear their voices all the time? She knew they didn't lie...

No wonder he was so abnormal, if he'd grown up around _that_ kind of talk.

There was an awkward silence, where all three of them avoided looking at each other.

"...So..." Bianca said eventually, daring to look up.

She smiled weakly at her friend, and they started walking towards the town again. "...Does this mean you'd rather be White's boyfriend?" she asked N quickly, ignoring the elbow that was quickly jammed into her side. "Oww, White! I want to know!"

White turned on her, wishing she could strangle the common-sense-lacking blonde. "Bianca! This isn't funny! Stop talking about it, please, for the sake of my sanity!" she demanded, wishing for a second she could murder her best friend. Bianca rolled her eyes, but nodded. She turned to N and pointed at him. "And don't answer the question! Ever! Ignore anything else Bianca spurts out in a fit of brainlessness! She seems to have left her intelligence at home today!" Her voice could probably shatter windows if she didn't come down a few octaves.

"Fine, I can take a hint. My lips are sealed from now on. But you're silly for not taking advantage of this," Bianca said snidely, flouncing forward.

"Whatever floats your boat," White muttered. "Anyways," she said, changing the subject. "How long did you plan to follow us?" Bianca shrugged.

"I was going to come with you to Accumula Town, the Professor said she needed something from a lady there, so I volunteered to go, since it meant I could catch up to you. I'll leave if you want," she said sulkily.

White hugged her.

"I don't want you to leave, you're my best friend!" she told her, making Bianca grin. It was impossible for her to stay mad for very long; it just wasn't in her personality.

"Aww, thanks White! Better not let Cheren hear you say that though, he'll whine." They laughed together. "I wish we could just Fly there, though. I'm tired from all this walking!" she complained.

"It would be easier, but we have a long way to go, and our Pokemon would get too tired carrying us all the time. Well, mine would. N...I dunno, he doesn't have any besides Chikorita...kinda makes it hard for us to go Flying everywhere. Plus, we have no idea where the Sages are, so we have to chat to everyone pretty much, to find clues." she shrugged. Bianca nodded sagely. It made sense.

Eventually they reached Accumula Town, and White stretched her arms above her head, yawning. They'd been walking for a good few hours straight, with no breaks in between.

"I vote we get a room," she said dozily, walking up to the Pokemon Centre. "I'm too tired to do anything else right now."

Bianca agreed, and the three went in, to be greeted by an energetic Nurse Joy.

"Hello, my dears! You look exhausted, did you wish to stay the night?" When they nodded, she beamed. "Right this way! We have a few rooms free right now, luckily! Ah, here we go!" She gave them three keys, waving up the staircase. "Just up there and to your left, your rooms are all next to each other!" She smiled at them.

White fumbled her key in to the lock, and finally managed to open the door. She locked it behind her, threw her bag on the ground and collapsed face-first onto the bed.

She was unconscious in minutes.

...

After she'd slowly woken up and showered, she emerged downstairs to find Bianca sitting dozily in a chair, and N standing against the wall, a somewhat irritated expression on his face. She was going to ask, but Bianca shook her head.

"'Bout time you woke up," she grumbled, standing up. White checked her watch. 8:23. Hardly that late! "Let's go already," she said, rushing to the door. White followed her, deciding that maybe it was best not to argue this early in the morning.

Bianca twirled around outside, glaring at the nearby houses.

"I kind of forgot which house the Professor said she lived in. Which one do you think is Danielle's?" she asked. N joined them outside in time to hear her question.

"Danielle? The older lady? That's her house over there." He pointed at a dainty, cream coloured house back towards Nuvema Town.

"And how the hell do you know that?" White raised an eyebrow. The boy was full of surprises.

"I delivered a letter from a friend of hers when I came to find you," he said, fiddling with a strand of hair.

"Huh." She started walking towards the house. "Alright then, we'll go say hi," she said, as Bianca threw up her hands.

"Aaaah! We can't! It's like, early morning! We can't just burst in on some old lady, she'd probably have a heart attack!"

N gave her a worried glance. "I hope not," he said in response to something Chikorita had obviously asked, the little Grass Pokemon enjoying the sunshine.

_Chrrrr,_ he hummed, lazily opening one eye.

"Well, how about we grab something to eat first?" she questioned, her stomach starting to rumble. Bianca grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"Sounds great!" She changed direction towards a tiny cafe, the sign outside proclaiming them to be open.

They went inside and placed their orders. The cafe was empty save for one other person.

"What do you need to get, anyway?" White asked her friend, struck by a sudden curiosity.

"Hmm?" Bianca blinked, her attention returning to the real world. "Oh, you mean the Professor's thing? She said it had something to do with Dream Mist. Sounds really cool, huh? That's part of why I ran so fast; I wanted to tell you about it."

A smile lit up her face. "Sounds cool, I bet Fennel sent it to her. Maybe we'll actually be able to see Pokemon's dreams, like she promised ages ago. I never got to try it," she said wistfully. N huffed quietly from the other side of the table, but she chose not to comment.

"Ring and ask Professor Juniper!" Bianca said suddenly.

She laughed. "Alright, let's do this." She pressed the multiple call options and selected the Professor's and Bianca's numbers. She was about to press 'call', when a sudden thought struck her and she added another number into the list.

Two Xtransceivers went off in the cafe simultaneously, followed a few seconds later by the Professor's voice ringing out.

"Hello, you two!" She smiled into the camera, as Bianca waved.

"Hi Professor!" White echoed her a second later.

"Hello," N said drily. White couldn't help laughing at his expression as he looked at his Xtransceiver.

"Well, it's not fair to leave you out," she told him, as he shrugged.

"So what's up?" Juniper asked, as a loud crash came from behind her. She scrunched up her face, annoyed. "Don't worry, everything's fine," she reassured them.

"We wanted to talk about the parcel!" Bianca announced.

The Professor raised an eyebrow. "Been looking through my things have you? Still, I'm glad you've got it already, Danielle is always really good at getting my parcels in quickly." The Professor clapped her hands together.

White didn't bother explaining that not everyone got up at the crack of dawn. "What's it all about?" she asked, intrigued. "Is it to do with Dream Mist, like Bianca said?"

"Indeed!" Juniper replied. "Fennel asked me to do some research on a sample, to see if it was possible to use Dream Mist to view memories instead of just dreams. She thinks there may be some cell in Pokemon that can react with this type of Dream Mist."

"That's amazing!" she exclaimed. "How cool would that be?"

"Very!" Juniper laughed outright. "It would be very helpful to us, as well. Like finding out about Pokemon's ancestors. Remember my research on Klink? We could see if the Pokemon themselves had any ancestral memories. We could literally find out about how our world began!"

_Mrrr!_ Chikorita sat bolt upright, the tip of his leaf just poking up.

"That might be helpful to you, N, since you were interested in history before," Juniper said, waving at the tiny leaf she could just see from the bottom of the camera. "You too, Chikorita, since it appears you want to explore our world." Chikorita perked up at the mention of his name, his little face interested. N made a noncommittal response and drank his coffee, which had just arrived.

White wondered if something was bothering him, but figured if he wanted to share, he would. She drank her iced coffee, eagerly licking the cream off the end of her spoon.

"That's hardly good breakfast food," the Professor commented, noticing her choice of drink.

"Hey, I ordered a toasted ham sandwich, I'm just waiting for it," she defended herself, taking another gulp of cream and ice cream. Chocolate powder flew up her nose, and she sneezed four times in rapid succession, wiping a hand under her nose when she was done. "Okay, that was un-plea-" she sneezed again "-Sant!" she finished, sniffing.

Bianca giggled, patting her on the back. "Are you alright now?"

She smiled bemusedly. "I think so."

Juniper hid a smile behind her hand. "Alright, well, I'd better leave you kids to your breakfast, so have fun! Bianca, hurry up and get back here with my stuff," she ordered, waving goodbye as her face disappeared.

She hung up, and eagerly attacked her sandwich. "Mmm, 'm starving," she said, her mouth full. They ate mostly in silence, until Bianca couldn't resist commenting on the food and her drink, while stealing a bite of her sandwich.

"Aww, gosh, I should have gotten the ham and cheese toasted," Bianca whined, staring at it wistfully. "These pancakes aren't sweet enough for me."

White snorted and grabbed one. "Tastes fine to me," she proclaimed, swallowing the remains.

"Hey!" Her friend pouted, moving her plate out of the way.

"You started it." She smiled mischievously, grabbing Bianca's banana milkshake and taking a massive gulp. "Hey, this is really good!" she told her, taking another gulp as Bianca glared at her.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Jeesh, eat your own food and drink."

She nodded, an apologetic expression on her face. "Will you ever forgive me, oh Bianca, my friend, my best friend?" she said in a soap-opera voice.

Bianca immediately started giggling, and waved a hand daintily. "Oh White, how could I ever stay mad at you?" They burst out laughing, one of their favourite rituals being to mock the day time soap opera characters.

"I really don't understand anything you say," N said morosely from his side of the table, causing them to sober up. Chikorita rubbed his head against the side of N's neck comfortingly.

"Sorry N, we didn't mean to exclude you," Bianca said guiltily, shovelling a spoonful of pancake into her mouth.

"Yeah, it's just an old inside joke of ours." N didn't look any happier. "Hey, Cheren hates it when we do that, anyway, so don't think you're that special!" He nodded and finished his coffee wordlessly.

Breakfast passed pretty quickly after that, as they were too busy eating to chat. Afterwards, they paid and left, and headed towards Danielle's house.

"Why, hello there, dears," she greeted them when they knocked on the door. "What can I do for you, oh!" She exclaimed as she caught sight of N. "If it isn't the boy from the other night! Come to deliver another letter?" She smirked.

White looked at her. "He's not a courier, we're here to collect Professor Juniper's parcel," she said, placing a hand on her hip.

"Children these days, all so rude! Fine, let me go get it," Danielle huffed, returning a few minutes later with a medium brown parcel. "Here, now don't damage it on the way to Juniper's!" she told them firmly, shutting the door.

"Rude bitch," she snarled under her breath, flicking her hair back. "Don't damage it on the way...blah blah," she mocked, earning a giggle from Bianca.

"You're so mean, White!" The bubbly blonde danced ahead, spinning in a circle. "But I still love you." She hugged her, before stealing the parcel out of her hands. "Thank you, I'll take that!"

"Hey!" White protested, as Bianca just winked.

"You want to go on your adventure, don't you? Won't get very far if you backtrack all the time!"

She shrugged and laughed. That made sense.

"Alright, I'll leave it in your capable hands. Don't ditz out later and forget to give it to the Professor!" She stuck her tongue out, as Bianca waved goodbye.

"See you later, White! Call me!" She ran off.

"Only if you answer your bloody Xtransceiver!" White called after her, earning a dismissive wave.

"I will, I promise!"

She watched her friend leave until Bianca disappeared from view. "Let's go," she said to N, who was watching her curiously. "What?" She sighed, feeling slightly melancholy. She always felt a little sad whenever she and her friends separated, even though she knew she'd see them again soon. N looked away.

"Nothing," he said, walking forward. She studied him from behind, wondering if something had upset him. He'd seemed really quiet all day.

"If you say so..."

They walked past the area where Ghetsis had given his first speech. "Hey, this is where I met you," she said suddenly, remembering that day.

N nodded. "I was so surprised..." She looked at him, stunned by the sudden admission, but he was staring off into space. "I'd only ever seen and heard bad things about trainers...and yet your Pokemon said it liked you, and wanted to be with you. For the first time, there was a Pokemon who was...happy...to be with a trainer. I didn't know how to react," he reflected, tilting his head to the side as he looked at her. "Still not sure I know how to react." He shrugged one shoulder, before the corner of his mouth turned upwards. "Perhaps I'll find out along this life-changing journey of mine," he laughed, quoting her words from before.

She couldn't help grinning at him. "You're such a dork," she teased, running forward. "Alright, let's go find some answers!"

"Sounds great," N said with feeling. "But where are we heading now?"

She stopped. "Uhh, good question. Umm...maybe we could just follow Route 2 till we reach Striaton City. I think we should talk to Cress, Chili and Cilan and see if they know or have heard anything about the Sages. We can check in with Fennel, too. She's a scientist, I'm sure she has good connections." She felt pretty proud about pulling that idea out of nowhere. "I have skills," she laughed under her breath.

"Are we going to continue following this path? You're basically going to be retracing your steps," N said, shifting his weight.

"Hey, that's cool. It'll be nice to catch up with everyone, and I might even be able to rechallenge some people! I bet the Gym Leaders have all improved heaps. Not to mention I need to train hard if I want to beat the Elite Four and Alder!"

"Alright then- hey!"

Chikorita jumped off his shoulder and ran forward. _Chiikkorr!_ Chikorita stamped his foot.

"Fine, we're leaving. He's starting to get impatient," he told her, shrugging. "Apparently he wants to see our world, and he can't do that if we are standing around talking all the time."

"That's a fair point." She grinned at the little Pokemon, as he flicked his leaf smugly. "You don't want to hang around until lunch, and then leave?" He harrumphed and shook his head. "Well, okay then. I have enough supplies for us to eat along the way, but we probably won't get to Striaton for a couple of days, is that alright?"

"It's fine," N answered instead, pulling out a berry. "I came prepared." He smiled at Chikorita. "He mentioned that he might get hungry along the way, so I stocked up before we left."

She was impressed, she hadn't even known he'd think about it.

"Well done," she congratulated, stretching her arms above her head. "If everyone's good, I guess we'll head out now. Unless there's something you need here, N?"

He shook his head and they entered the guide-room on the way to Route 2.

"Anything exciting on the bulletin board?" She stood in front of it, watching the letters zip past. "Let's see...we have sunny weather on Route 2, awesome, sunny weather in Striaton, great. And an outbreak of Pokemon on Route 4. Interesting. Okay, let's go."

"Fascinating," N murmured, his attention captured by the board. "I've never noticed one of these before."

"They're outside everyone city, N. Pay attention as we go, and you'll see them everywhere."

"Huh. Very well, I will!" He strode forward.

"Hey, wait up!" She ran after him, cursing his long legs.

...

Okay, strange question time: is anyone receiving my responses to your reviews? Because I think FFnet's screwing with me. I'd just hate to think I was neglecting you! If it turns out that you haven't received my responses...I'm so sorry!

If it turns out I'm just paranoid...feel free to ignore me, eh?

-Aerococonut


	7. Choices

A/N:So sorry for the delay, guys. Blame Shauntal and Grimsley, those two took over my life (those of you who check my profile for updates will know what I'm talking about). Well, it's taken me ages, but I finally finished Chapter 7 of _Learning_! All my love to you guys, I still flail over my reviews, and receiving reviews and PMs saying my story is loved makes my day. You guys are awesome!

**Learning the Art of Friendship**

**...**

**Chapter 7: Choices  
>N<strong>

"Alright, I call for a break," White huffed, sitting down on the grass. "I'm tired," she moaned, stretching out. The two were only a couple of hours away from Striaton City.

N sat down next to her, Chikorita clambering into his lap.

_Bout time. I'm hungry,_ he grumbled.

You could have just asked, N said, pulling out a berry.

_Thanks_.

White followed his example and pulled out a sandwich from her bag. "You want one?" she asked. He wasn't that hungry, but nodded anyway.

Lunch passed uneventfully, with N nibbling on his sandwich, Chikorita shovelling berries into his mouth at an alarming rate, and White cheerfully finishing off two sandwiches.

"...Is something wrong, N?" White asked him finally, noticing his barely-touched food.

N contemplated her question, unsure of whether or not she would appreciate the answer. "I'm..." he searched around for the right word "...jealous?" he questioned tentatively, having rarely experienced anything close to it.

White gave him a strange look. "...Jealous? What the hell of?" She pressed her lips together, a slight frown crossing her face.

"Of...your friends. You all seem so...happy together. You always embrace, and laugh, and smile, and tease each other so...carefree. I've never had any of that," he said wistfully, remembering his less-than-average upbringing. The closest he'd ever gotten to companionship was with his Pokemon friends. They were willing to be held, and loved him as much as he loved them, but it wasn't the same as having one of your own species willingly acknowledge you as being worthy of their time. "So...yes. Jealous. That is the right word isn't it? Coveting something you do not have that someone else does?"

White swept a hand under her eyes and moved over to him, where she flung her arms around him and pressed her cheek against his chest.

"...White?" he breathed, unwilling to hurt her by moving suddenly, much like the wild Pokemon he'd found injured. He'd learned to always remain motionless, or face their wrath.

"Oh N, I'm so sorry!" Her words were muffled by his shirt. "I'm so stupid! That was cruel, why didn't you say something earlier? You're right; me and Bianca were pretty much rubbing salt into your wounds weren't we? I'm so sorry." She pulled back and looked at him worriedly. "You're not sad are you?" she asked softly. Her consideration made him feel slightly warmer inside.

"I'm fine." He smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. "Besides, someday I'll be more human. Maybe I won't be jealous then," he laughed. She gave him a small smile in return. He took a drink from the water bottle.

Suddenly, he was coughing and spluttering, trying not to choke.

"N?" White slammed her hand against his back.

His coughing fit subsided, and he took a deep breath.

"I'm alright...I think."

She smiled in relief. "That's good. Try not to do it again, hmm?" He nodded, a rueful smirk on his face.

_Why did you sprinkle water everywhere? _Chikorita inquired, his leaf standing at attention as he absorbed sunlight.

I was choking, N told him, as the little Pokemon butted his head against his hand.

_Why were you doing that? _

I didn't plan to. My body rejected the water, and the coughing fit was just to help me breathe again.

Chikorita thought this over, and shrugged slightly. _Makes sense, I suppose... _He hummed, before something in the bushes caused him to sit bolt upright. _N! There's another Pokemon in there!_

"Oh?" N asked out loud. White turned to him, before following his gaze to the bushes. "Chikorita says there's another Pokemon over there."

She grinned. "Great! Maybe you can have a battle, since you're a trainer and all." He got the feeling that he was being teased, but decided not to ask for clarification.

_Oh, N, can we, can we? Please! I'm strong enough now, I feel fine! My soreness is all gone too, please can we battle?_ Chikorita was basically jumping up and down on the spot in excitement.

"You might get hurt," N said quietly. He may be trying to be human, but watching Pokemon hurt each other still tore him apart inside. Even when he'd battled White- she treated her Pokemon like close friends, but still let them feel pain.

_I'll be all right, pleeeeeeease?_ he begged, almost in tears at the thought of not being able to prove himself.

"If you truly want to," N sighed. He only hoped Chikorita would be alright. For all his reassurances, the little Grass type still limped slightly when he walked, and there were patches of darker skin where his bruises hadn't quite faded.

_Yaaaaaaaay!_ He was ecstatic, running straight over to the bushes. _Let's fight!_ There was a shriek of fright and a Lillipup ran out.

"Oh it's a Fluffduster," White groaned from the background.

"A what now?" N said incredulously. He may not know much about everyday life, but he did know a large amount about Pokemon, and the term 'Fluffduster' had never been used to describe _anything_ in his life.

"Oh, it's just a stupid nickname I call Lillipups, on account of them being all fluffy, like the dusters we have at home." She grimaced. "Sorry, wasn't trying to be offensive or anything. All Pokemon are your friends, right?"

"Indeed," N said in a slightly condescending tone.

_Battle time!_ Chikorita interrupted in a sing-song, leaping eagerly at the Lillipup.

_Owww!_ the Lillipup cried as Chikorita Tackled it. _Meanie!_ _That hurt!_ She licked her paw, turning mournful eyes on the two trainers. _Oh trainers._ She perked up a little.

Forgive me, little one. Chikorita demanded to fight, and I refuse to take away the choices of my friends, N said to her, as she whipped her head around and stared at him.

_...You can _hear_ me? None of the other humans can! _She looked awed, taking a step towards him.

I'm kind of...special, N snickered deprecatingly under his breath.

_Wow! That is so cool! I'd love to battle with you!_ She puffed herself up, her tail wagging furiously.

Really? he asked curiously. There were very few wild Pokemon who enjoyed battling with trainers.

_Sure!_

"Very well, Chikorita, Tackle!" The little Grass Pokemon had been shifting his weight in anticipation, and at N's call leapt forward. He struck the Lillipup, sending her flying back into the bush.

_Your turn! _She rammed him. Chikorita huffed and danced to the side.

_You want some of this?_ he jeered, sidestepping her as she tried to Tackle him again. _Missed!_ He leapt backwards, and used Razor Leaf to send deadly leaves at her.

_Yikes! _She ducked, weaving through the barrage of leaves. One struck her across the rump. _Oww, oww oww, you big meanie!_ She turned around and licked the injured area. The wound was only shallow, so she got up and barked at her opponent.

_Ready to give up?_ Chikorita taunted.

N studied his new friend as the two Pokemon fought onwards. The tiny Johto Pokemon seemed to be childish most of the time, his mentality focussing around himself being the priority, but he also displayed intelligence far greater than N would have expected for such a young Pokemon. Could it be his exposure to humans? Chikorita had told him that he'd spent most of his life near humans, and with the Johto Professor especially.

_Eat leaves!_ Chikorita shot more leaves at the Lillipup.

_Meanie!_ The Lillipup Growled at him, before running straight at him with a Tackle. Chikorita tried to twist out of the way, but his leg caught and her attack hit him dead on.

_Oof._ Chikorita collapsed, panting heavily.

"Stop!" N cried, racing over to his fallen friend.

_I'm alright, N._ Chikorita groaned weakly, as N lifted him in his arms.

No it's not! I don't have any more Oran berries! I can't heal you, N thought, terrified.

_I...umm...sorry,_ the Lillipup said, shuffling nervously. _Maybe I should leave now..._ She backed away, and bolted into the bushes.

"I told you this would end badly." N held the Pokemon close, trying to quell Chikorita's shaking, until he realised the shaking was coming from himself.

"N, are you alright?" White asked, kneeling beside him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'm not! Can't you see? This is what being a trainer means- hurting your best friends! I can't do this anymore." He cuddled Chikorita close, attempting to soothe the injured Pokemon as he glared balefully at White.

She recoiled slightly, before fixing him with a penetrating stare. "It was Chikorita's own choice, N! You're not responsible for every little thing, he made his own choices! Being a trainer is about becoming better friends with our Pokemon. This is part of that, you asked Chikorita not to fight, and he chose to anyway! Next time, try battling as a _team_, and you might do better!" She calmed herself, placing her hands on her hips. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, but sometimes...gah!" She flung up her arms. "A _real _trainer works together with their Pokemon. Like you used to when we met, but this time there's no evil plot to take over the world; you're just learning to be a team with the _same _Pokemon, instead of changing them all the time."

Sometimes she was stranger than any Pokemon.

"But seriously, you should put him in his pokeball until we get to Striaton City. It's not fair for him to have to walk around when he's hurt."

"I'll carry him," N interrupted, standing with Chikorita held gently in arms. "We're not that far away," he said petulantly, as if daring her to disagree.

"Whatever, N. Do as you please," she snarled, before storming off down the path. N froze, watching as she cursed under her breath, waving her hands in an irritated manner.

N sighed, realising he'd obviously done something wrong again.

"White, please wait!" He ran after her, slowing his pace slightly when he drew level with her, although she was walking rather fast. "Have I offended you?"

She glared at him, her eyebrows pulled together and an exasperated expression on her face. "What's so different about putting Chikorita inside his ball and the Pokemon you used when we fought? I don't see why you're so worked up over it. You know it doesn't hurt them, so why throw such a fit?"

He blinked, feeling rather...resentful...at being referred to as having a fit, when she was the one yelling. "Because this time I have a choice!" The words burst out of him without reserve; he hadn't intended to say that. "I mean..." He shifted his weight nervously as she looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean, this time you have a choice?" Her voice was soft, curious.

He sighed, pain rippling through his chest. "Because Ghetsis isn't forcing me to," he whispered, hating the sense of betrayal he felt at the thought of his father.

White's face immediately softened, as she put a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, N. I didn't realize..." She bit her lip, and he wondered what she was thinking that she was afraid of saying out loud. "Your choices are your own now," she said quietly.

"Yeah, I know." It was easy enough to say, but so hard for him to put into practise.

"Well, you know what they say." She winked at him, handing him Chikorita's pokeball. "First step's always the hardest. Can only get easier after that!"

How was someone so young so wise? She seemed to know so much; surely all that wisdom hadn't come from one journey? Although she had said that her friends and she herself had all discovered things about themselves, maybe it was possible to gain wisdom by adventuring? He smiled ruefully to himself. He'd obviously missed out the first time he'd travelled Unova, perhaps it really was his turn this time.

"Okay, White." He stood up to full height, making eye contact as he pressed the button on the pokeball and touched it to Chikorita's side. The little Grass type disappeared, and White gave him a wide smile.

"There, see? Was that so hard?" She laughed, pulling him forward. "Now, I don't know about you, but I always rush to the Pokemon Centres when my Pokemon are injured." Her advice sounded good, so he followed her down the path. "Hey, wanna race?" She flashed him a mischievous grin. "Ready...set...go!" Laughing, she began running hard, attempting to put some distance between them.

"Hey!" N shouted after her indignantly, hurriedly placing Chikorita's pokeball in his pocket and racing after her. He easily caught up to her, her quick gait no match for his long-legged lope. He dashed past her, snickering quietly at her gasp of disbelief. "Guess I'm winning," he called over his shoulder, outdistancing her easily. When he reached the outskirts of town, he slowed to watch her jog to catch up.

"Damn. Remind me not to race you again," she huffed, placing her hands on her knees. "Man, I'm exhausted. I vote we go collapse at the Pokemon Centre. But I vote we walk there. Slowly," she said through gasping for breath.

"Alright." N started walking towards the city's centre. There were a few people wandering around the city, no doubt doing normal, ordinary, mundane things. N watched them, feeling slightly distant from everything. His musings were interrupted by a shriek.

"White!" A beautiful woman with extremely long purple hair ran up excitedly, clapping her hands together. "White! Juni, my old dear friend, said you might be popping by soon!"

White smiled and waved at the woman. "Hey, Fennel, how's things been? Apparently you had a cool discovery the other day?"

The woman –Fennel- beamed. "Well...not quite, but Juni and I hope we might be able to crack the code soon! Imagine how fascinating it would be to be able to involve yourself in dreams." Fennel sighed wistfully, a dreamy expression on her face.

"...Juni?" N inquired, unsure of who or what they were discussing.

"Oh, she's talking about Juniper. These two have been friends since school. Fennel's a scientist; she specializes in knowledge about Munna, Musharna and their Dream Mist."

"Ah, you are the scientist they spoke of, and the Munna they harmed was one of yours." He nodded to himself, glad to finally have discovered an answer to a question that had plagued him for months, ever since it had been reported that the Team Plasma grunts had harmed one of his Pokemon friends. He'd only heard minor details, having already left the city at the time.

"You heard about that?" White raised an eyebrow, shrugging when he nodded again. "Huh. Fair enough. Anyways, did you need us for something, Fennel? Or did you just want to say hi?" She smirked, earning a slight blush from the scientist.

"Can't I say hi to such an adorable trainer? Hee hee, you caught me. I don't need you for anything, unless you want to come stack boxes for me?" The scientist gave her a hopeful look, slumping when White shook her head viciously.

"No way! I had to rearrange all of Juniper's boxes the other day, and it took me a fair few hours. I really don't want to do it again, thank you!"

Fennel giggled, a hand over her mouth. "Sorry White. But you know I had to try, right? Hee hee. Although, wasn't your friend Bianca working as her assistant? I thought she was going to study under the Professor for a while?"

"She is, but I kind of went to help out." White rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. Fennel nodded sagely.

"Guilty of neglecting something?" she asked sympathetically, as White smiled. N was astounded, how on earth had the woman figured that out? He pondered the mysteries of human females as the other two continued their discussion. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice when they talked to him.

"Hello? Anyone home, N?" White poked his shoulder.

"Hmm, what?" He looked up, blinking at her. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"Ah, don't worry N. We were just talking about Fennel's research, and she wanted to know why you were following me around on my new adventure. She called you a stalker." N felt disgruntled to be called a stalker, but figured it was best to remain quiet.

"Now now, I didn't mean it, dear. I'm sure you're just accompanying White on her journey, just like a gentleman. Ah, it's so romantic," Fennel said suddenly, her expression rather hungry. N decided that he wasn't going to ask, and as he turned to White, he noticed that she was wearing an irritated frown.

"No Fennel, it's not like that. He's just a friend." She put a hand on her hip, glaring at the scientist. Fennel stood up straight and beamed at her.

"I know, but sometimes I just can't help teasing a little. I'm sorry. I guess I'll let you two continue on your journey then." She waved. N assumed she was heading back in the direction of her lab. "Oh wait!" She spun around, clapping her hands together. "Cilan, Cress and Chili have been complaining lately that they don't have any decent battles anymore. Maybe you could go give them a challenge. Might make them stop whining like little kids, hmm?" Fennel winked, waving goodbye again before disappearing inside a two-storey building.

"Hey, that sounds like a good idea. I think I'd like to battle them again, see just how much we've all improved. Who knows? I might get to fight the other two this time, instead of just Cilan. We could Triple Battle!" White was excited, her face flushed and her eyes sparkling. N found himself inexplicably pleased that he was starting to recognize different emotions, and being able to read them properly. He shuddered when he remembered his failures of the past at deciphering people's faces. He hadn't known enough about emotions to successfully respond to them, and it had ended badly for him. "So what do you think?" White asked him.

N blinked and shook his head. He hadn't heard her question. "Sorry, what did you say?"

She gave an exasperated sigh. "You're really distracted today, aren't you? I said we should go heal Chikorita now, and then maybe go get some dinner, since it's still pretty early. I'm not ready to sleep yet, anyway." She pointed at the distant red roof. "Unless you have another idea?"

When he answered that her plan sounded good, they walked quickly inside. A pink-haired Nurse greeted them.

"Good evening, you two. Would you like to rest your Pokemon, or would you like a room for the night?"

White pulled him forward. "N would like to heal his Pokemon, and we'd like rooms as well, if there's some available."

The Nurse beamed and picked up Chikorita's pokeball. "But of course, dear. Let's just heal up your friend, and I'll get your keys in a second." She placed the pokeball on the machine and pressed a button. The machine beeped while she turned to the wall and grabbed a couple of keys. "There you go, one for you," she passed a key to White "and one for you too!" She handed him the key, beaming happily.

"Uhh...thank you," N said quickly, remembering his manners. She smiled happily, before taking Chikorita's pokeball off the machine and handing it back to him. N immediately pressed the release button and Chikorita landed on the ground. He shook himself off, stretching out his tiny legs and grinning at his friend.

_See N, I'm okay,_ he said, cheekily begging to be picked up. N obliged, tucking the little Grass type against his neck. Chikorita licked his cheek, almost purring with happiness.

I'm glad you're alright. N admitted silently, gently stroking his leaf.

_Bah! You worry too much. Still...next time, I'm gonna win, I promise! _He puffed out his cheeks, irritated that he'd lost his first battle.

I'm sure you will. N turned to find White watching him with a bemused smile. "What?" he asked curiously.

She shook her head slowly. "Nothing, N. Just...random humour of mine." She indicated that he follow her outside the Centre. He asked if Chikorita would like to go with them, but the little Pokemon said he'd rather sleep for a while. N took him up to his room and left him settled in the middle of the bed. "Anyways," she said when they were standing outside. "How about we stop at a restaurant and grab something to eat? It's pretty much dinner time now, and I'm kind of hungry. Don't worry about money or anything, I have heaps due to what has to be every trainer in Unova challenging me to a battle." She rubbed her hands together in a disconcerting way. N found himself wondering how many of those trainers she had beaten to be able to claim so much money.

"...The gentleman should always pay for the meal," he said suddenly, his thoughts returning to her original comment. White stopped and turned around, a hand on her hip and her eyebrows almost lost in her hair.

"Excuse me?" she said dangerously.

He didn't understand her sudden hostility. "It's the right thing to do, a lady should never have to pay for her own meal," he told her, ignoring the look of disbelief that crossed her face.

"Do you have any money to pay for it?" she challenged. He scowled and pulled out the spare cash he'd taken from the castle before he'd left. White's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Holy SHIT! N, where the fuck did you get that much money?" Her voice was extremely loud, and N raised a hand, motioning for her to calm down. "No I'm NOT going to calm the fuck down! Who the hell carries that much cash?"

He examined the large roll of cash in his hand. It was made up of the biggest notes available, but he didn't think it was that impressive. There had been far more at the castle; he just hadn't had time to grab it.

"It was in my top drawer," he said, starting to feel concerned as White's face turned a horrible shade of red. "White, are you alright? It's just spare cash, no one at the castle will miss it."

She glared at him, before taking a massive breath to calm herself down. "Right. So you carry close to a few hundred thousand dollars around as 'spare cash'? Wow..." She took a few more breaths, trying to recover her composure.

N returned the money to his pocket, looking at the ground. "...I'm sorry?" he said, looking at her sidelong.

She patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay, I was just surprised. Remind me to find a bank and get you a card so you don't keep carrying around that much money." She raised an eyebrow at him. "But for now, let's just go eat. And you can sure as hell pay for it. Spare cash," she muttered under her breath as they walked to the restaurant Fennel said was good when White had asked.

Fortunately, there was a free table, so the two were able to order their meals straight away. N was starting to get a bit hungry himself.

"What do you think tastes good?" he asked her, having never eaten at a restaurant before. White studied the menu, making faces at the items.

"Well...the chicken and salad sounds good...but then so does the fish and chips," she pursed her lips, shrugging to herself. "I don't know. How about you choose something you think sounds good?" He returned his attention to the menu, even though most of the items on it were completely foreign.

Eventually he just ordered the salad, simply because it was something familiar. White ordered something with a very long name that he refused to even attempt to pronounce.

Their dinner passed uneventfully, so White announced that she was returning to the Pokemon Centre after N paid for their meals. She asked if he wanted to hang around the city by himself at all, but N declined, saying he'd rather go check up on Chikorita, having left the Pokemon at the Centre by himself. White nodded, and they started walking back.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" N asked suddenly. She'd made a lot of faces during their time at the restaurant, and he hoped it wasn't because of something he'd done.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad. Kind of spicy though." He laughed, realising the source of her expressions. She grinned at him and he smiled, feeling happy that she'd had a good time. His happiness disappeared when an ominous voice called out from behind them.

"WHITE! Your time is up!"

...

I'm so sadistic. Cliff-hangers on both stories, you guys must hate me so much.

Haha, thanks to those who answered my question last chapter: yes, I am just paranoid. That's normal (for me anyway).

Hopefully I'm not so slack with the next chapter, sorry guys. Thanks for sticking around!

-Aerococonut


	8. Rematch

**A/N: **SOOOO... I'm going to disappear for a while. End of semester exams, and all that. I'll try and update in the next few weeks, but I make no guarantees. Yeah, I got sidetracked a lot writing this. _Expectations _kept pulling me back; even when I swore I'd work on this instead. I'm sorry. I still love you guys, and I still live off my reviews. They make my days all the more awesome. So, in return, I give you some fluff...

**Learning the Art of Friendship**

**...**

**Chapter 8: Rematch  
>White<strong>

"WHITE! Your time is up!"

She grinned, whipping around to confront the mysterious person who'd threatened her. She found him waving excitedly from a nearby balcony. "Chili, you flame-haired nut job, is that really how you greet someone?" She waved eagerly as the Fire-user leapt off the balcony and landed in front of her.

"Haha! My greeting was awesome, just admit it. Now, you may have beaten us the first time, but we've decided to get revenge!" Chili crossed his arms, winking evilly. He hadn't seemed to get over his frequent subject changing problem since the last time she'd seen him. It was extremely difficult to keep up with Chili, he moved at such a fast pace. "Nah, but seriously, it's been a while since you last visited. We haven't had any decent Trainers challenge us in ages, so when we found out you were around; we figured we'd come test how good you are now, and if you were worth the Trio Badge!"

Never one to ignore a challenge, White grinned fiercely, her expression a match for Chili's own. "Let's do it! Although...technically I only fought Cilan the last time I was here. So does that mean I'm gonna have a rematch against him alone?"

Chili gave her a highly offended look. "No way! This time we're going all in, us three verses you in a fight for supremacy!" Chili pumped the air with his fist, his enthusiasm making White snicker.

"What part of 'wait' didn't you understand?" a voice sighed, as Cress walked up, followed by Cilan. The blue-haired waiter nodded to White. "Always nice to see you again, White. We were going to wait to re-challenge you, but _apparently_ someone can't control himself." Chili flipped him off, causing Cilan to giggle nervously.

"Hi, White," Cilan said, waving at her as Cress and Chili fought in the background.

She smiled and studied the Grass-user, remembering her first Gym battle. She'd been out of her mind with nerves, worried that she wasn't good enough to win against them, but had somehow emerged victorious. "How have you been?" She laced her fingers together behind her head, amused by the insults the other two were trading back and forth.

"Not too bad, I'm learning to battle a whole lot better," he informed her proudly.

Chili slung an arm around his shoulders. "Yeah, but I still beat you." The young hot-head laughed, flashing a grin at White. She snickered again as Cress shook his head in annoyance.

"Stop being so rude, Chili. You're incorrigible! I thought you swore to at least _try _to be polite. You're a waiter for Water's sake! Customer service is part of our job!"

Cilan smiled at him, stepping up to play peacemaker. "It's okay; he does have the type advantage against me. And he is alright at his job, the customers like him...sometimes..." Chili withdrew his arm, muttering under his breath.

_It's nice to see they haven't changed, _White thought to herself, smiling. Chili was still a fast-talking, overenthusiastic nut, Cress was still quiet, sarcastic and pissed off at Chili, and Cilan was still the all round good guy.

"White...I'm going back to the Pokemon Centre now, since I have no wish to rebattle the Leaders," N said in a low voice against her ear.

She jumped about a foot in the air, having completely forgotten about his existence while absorbed in the three Gym Leaders' conversations. "Oh, N right, uhh...sure. I'll umm...see you tomorrow?" She bit her lip, realizing that he probably felt left out again, since he hadn't spoken a single word the whole time.

"As you wish." N stared off into the distance, before turning and walking briskly in the direction of the Centre. She felt a twinge of guilt, but brushed it aside. N was an adult, he could do as he pleased.

"Anyways..." Chili rubbed his hands together. "When did you want the rematch?" He was shifting his weight excitedly from foot to foot.

White watched as N disappeared around a corner. "...Hmm?" she queried, turning back to the Gym Leaders.

"What time would be best for our battle?" Cress tilted his head, studying her expression.

She shrugged, her mind on other things. "Umm...how about tomorrow morning? Nine o'clock sounds reasonable, don't you think? Unless you have work duties?"

Chili gave her a feral grin, his eyes dancing with mischief. "Nope! We're completely free tomorrow, so nine is fine. Do you want to just meet us in the Gym again?" She nodded, earning grins from all three of them.

"Great! We're going to have so much fun." Cilan swept a strand of green hair off his face. She noticed that he seemed a lot more confident than he had the first time she'd battled him. She gave him a smile, genuinely pleased to be able to see how much better they'd gotten. Not to mention the chance to fight Cress and Chili as well...

Tomorrow promised to be a lot of fun.

**. . .**

She groaned and rolled over. The digital clock by the bedside table said 2.40 in the morning. She grumbled and threw off the covers, deciding that she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

The bottom floor of the Pokemon Centre was empty, the lights dimmed to their lowest –although never turned off fully- and all the tables and chairs were tucked out of the way. White opened the door, getting a blast of cold night air in her face. She scowled, winter was officially only a week or so away, and she could already feel the effects. She hated winter the most. It was nice seeing all the snow, and the Ice type Pokemon that only appeared during winter, but it was still cold, and she disliked being cold.

Making faces, she rubbed her arms briskly to warm herself and strode off, deciding to take a walk around the Dreamyard. She hadn't been there in ages, and she briefly toyed with the idea of catching a Munna but decided she was content with her current team.

She was very surprised when a tall, green-haired figure materialized out of the misty night, leaning against the broken wall. She trotted over to him, stopping only when she stood directly in front of him.

"N...what the hell are you-" Her breath left her as she was suddenly slammed against the wall. "...N?" She could barely make out his features in the moonlight.

"Oh...White, it's you. Sorry." He released her abruptly, taking a giant step back.

She gasped for breath, more than a little concerned. "...What did you think I was going to do?" She clenched her fists, bringing her face in close to his to read his expression in the faint light. An irritated murmur drew her attention to Chikorita, who was glaring at her from under the feathery strands of N's hair.

N himself just watched her, making no movement whatsoever. "The nocturnal Pokemon say someone else is here," he said quietly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

She immediately felt bad, like a mother scolding her child. "Oh...like who?" His statement confused her. He didn't seem to care about her actions.

N looked off to the right. "Not a townsperson." He looked back at her, a crooked half-smile on his face.

"Do we know them?" She wondered if she was asking the right questions.

N grinned happily. "Yep! One of the Sages is hiding over there!" He pointed towards the right.

White nearly threw up her hands in disgust. "A Sage! You could have just said that, instead of beating around the bush! Let's go already!" She ducked past a barrel, jogging past the grassy patches to find a staircase leading straight down into the ground. "Where does this lead?" She didn't remember seeing this when she'd been here last.

"It leads to a secret," N whispered in her ear, causing her to jump slightly.

"W-what secret?" Her voice was breathy, and she mentally kicked herself for letting his closeness get to her. What was she, some infatuated schoolgirl or something?

"You'll see." N grabbed her hand casually. She gasped and pulled back. He raised an eyebrow, bowing slightly and indicating the staircase. "Well, shall we?" His expression was amused.

"Fine." She stood up straight and marched down the stairs, N following close behind. They emerged into a musty, dimly lit room with piles of junk everywhere. She muttered curses under her breath as they skirted the piles, trying not to trip over anything. Her foot caught on a metal pole, and only N's arm stopped her from kissing the ground. "Uhh...thanks." She moved away, not looking at him.

They reached another staircase, this one leading upwards. She moved quickly, excited at the prospect of finally catching a Sage. She'd been so interested to know where they'd disappeared to when she'd found out that the castle was empty.

The only thing she could see when she emerged into the moonlight was a large patch of grass and a few bits of broken wall. She sighed, walking behind one of the walls.

"BOO!"

She shrieked at the top of her lungs, leaping backwards and tripping over her feet to go sprawling on the ground. Raucous laughter greeted her as she looked up to find an old man in a deep red robe staring at her.

"Oh fuck me," she muttered as she pulled herself to her feet. "There really is a Sage here, and he just happens to get his rocks off by scaring the living shit out of people. Are you completely crazy? Why the hell did you just jump out at me like that?" Rage made her voice louder than usual as she yelled at the man.

"Ah, I do apologize." He smiled, smoothing out the front of his robe. "It's nice to see you again, White. I am Gorm of the Seven Sages," he reminded her. She nodded, pulling out her Xtransceiver and pressing the button for Looker.

"Yeah, if you say so. Anyway, there's a dude coming to arrest you because of you being a part of Team Plasma. Just thought you should know. Don't run, because then I might have to hurt you." She smirked.

Gorm nodded calmly. "I expected something like this would occur. It's alright; I'll happily share everything I know. We of Team Plasma...our methods were questionable. We weren't approaching our goal the right way. But that is all right now. Your future will no doubt be amazing to watch."

"You there! You're under arrest!" Looker appeared next to her, a small gold-brown Pokemon in his arms. Gorm nodded and walked over to stand next to him. "Tell me everything you know about Team Plasma! As for you White, thank you for your assistance. I will await your call soon." The Pokemon he was carrying made a mewing noise, and they disappeared.

"Whoa!" She blinked, staring at the place where they'd been. "What Pokemon was that?"

"It's called an Abra." N's arm came around her waist, pulling her back against his chest.

"Where were you?" she asked curiously, her face starting to flush as he nibbled her earlobe. "N-N, what are you doing?" She gasped as his teeth grazed a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. "Yahh!" Shivers ran down her spine as N snickered softly.

"Mmm...White." He turned her around until she was in his arms, facing him. A devilish grin lit his face as he grabbed her wrists and kissed her.

"Mph!" She stood there like a statue as he pulled back a moment later, his eyes glinting.

"Let's go, White." He dropped one of her wrists and pulled the other one forward.

White followed in a daze, slightly concerned that N had kissed her so...casually. It didn't even seem like something he would do, he usually avoided offending her like that. Not that she was offended, but N would usually view it as such to invade her personal space. "Okay. Are we going back to the Pokemon Centre?" His powerful strides forced her to jog to keep up. He didn't answer as they navigated past the junk piles and back out into the open. "N! What's _with _you tonight?" He just grinned at her as they walked back into the city. She was getting more than a little pissed off that he kept avoiding her questions.

White folded her arms over her chest, the cold morning air starting to chill her. She'd have to remember to buy some warmer clothes. She walked up to the Pokemon Centre and turned around to find N gone.

"What the fuck?" She couldn't even be bothered to think about it, deciding she was more than ready to sleep now, since the lack of sleep was making her cranky, and she wanted to be in top form for tomorrow's battle.

**. . .**

She dragged herself out of bed when the alarm went off, so she didn't miss her rematch with the boys. She yawned, stretching her arms above her head as memories of the previous night crashed in. N had kissed her, acted really weird, and she'd caught one of the Sages. And N had kissed her.

..._N kissed me. _She stopped dead, replaying the previous night back through her head. How was she supposed to act around him? Had it meant anything to him? It hadn't seemed to; he'd just dragged her around afterwards. Maybe she would just act normal, treat him the same as she did every other day.

She went downstairs to find a bright and cheery N playing with Chikorita.

"Morning White! Did you sleep well?" He smiled happily, stroking Chikorita's leaf. The little Pokemon rumbled, enjoying the attention.

"Uhh...sure?" She gave him a look, not appreciating the strangeness. "Anyways...what was up with last night?" She may have decided to play it cool, but she still wanted an explanation of his actions.

"...Hmm? What happened last night?" N grabbed a Pecha berry out of his pocket and gave it to his friend. She shifted her weight to the side, resting a hand on her hip at his innocent expression.

"You know, at the Dreamyard? At some really stupid hour of the morning? Where the Sage was captured?" She wasn't going to mention the kiss.

N stood bolt upright, almost spilling Chikorita onto the floor. "You met a Sage? What? Why didn't you come get me? I wanted to talk to them! Who was it?" N was staring at her intensely, the questions tumbling out of his mouth in a flood.

She held up both hands in a gesture of surrender. "Uhh...Gorm? Remember? At the secret area of the Dreamyard, where we were last night or early this morning? Looker arrested him." She didn't understand why he was acting oblivious.

N was confused, his brows drawn together as he thought. "Gorm? Why would he be at the Dreamyard? And what did you mean, 'last night'? I didn't go anywhere after I said goodbye when you were talking to the Gym Leaders. I went back to my room and talked with Chikorita." N put his hands in his pockets, watching her cautiously. "Are you sure it wasn't just a dream, White?"

She rubbed her forehead in confusion. What the hell was going on? It couldn't have been a dream; she'd been wide awake...hadn't she? She gasped and checked her Xtransceiver.

_Last call: 3.17am _

So she really had called Looker last night. That meant there really had been a Sage in the Dreamyard, and she'd been there. So why didn't N remember?

...Or had he really been there at all? She thought back to his strange behaviour, the casual knowledge of a place N had never been...

"...N?" She rubbed her neck, avoiding his gaze. "You...really weren't at the Dreamyard last night, right? You and Chikorita were here the entire time?"

He nodded slowly, placing Chikorita back on his usual perch. "Yes White, we didn't leave the Pokemon Centre. Why, did something happen to you?" He frowned, running a hand through his hair.

"Uh...No. It's alright, I mean. I called Looker, and he arrested Gorm. It's okay..." She was rambling, but couldn't work out why N had been in the Dreamyard, when the real N had said he wasn't.

The real N.

Of course. She was stupid sometimes. It hadn't been N in the Dreamyard at all, it had been Musharna making dreams a reality.

...Then why had N kissed her, even if it was only a dream-turned-reality? She turned bright red. No way, she wasn't thinking about N _like that, _so why would that be the thought Musharna picked up? "Anyways...we'd better go, or I'll be late for my battle with the boys!" She raced out the door, putting the events of the previous night out of her mind entirely so she could focus on what was important.

She arrived a few minutes later, standing outside the front of the restaurant that doubled as the Gym.

"Maybe we can grab a bite to eat afterwards," she muttered to herself, shaking her head as she realized she'd forgotten to eat breakfast. "Oh well, doesn't matter." N walked up next to her and the two went inside.

"Hey, White!" Cilan bowed, appearing next to her. "You're right on time!" He beamed, indicating for her to move into the battle area.

"Hey Cilan, where's your crazy brothers?" A pair of vivid red eyes suddenly met hers. "Well, there's one of them," she laughed as Chili grinned.

"The _best _brother, you mean. Cress will be here in a sec, he's just finishing off his work. And then we can battle!" Chili spun her in a circle, laughing maniacally to himself. She couldn't help laughing at his antics. She was about to flick his head when Cilan spoke up.

"Uhh...if it's alright with you, White, we thought we'd each use two Pokemon against you. You can use a full team of six if you want, or...well, we can change the rules." He hadn't quite conquered his nervousness, White noticed.

"Sure, six-on-six sounds good. A nice, long battle. Uh wait, can I eat something first?" Her stomach growled.

Chili laughed and ran off, reappearing with a large plate of chocolate chip muffins. "How about these? They're really good!"

She almost drooled at the smell of hot, melting chocolate. "Heaven..." She took one, almost inhaling it because it tasted that good. "Great choice, Chili." He danced around ecstatically, his enthusiasm knowing no bounds. Cilan giggled as she spilled crumbs down her shirt. "Gah! Oh well, I'll just have a shower later," she laughed.

She soon found herself dancing along with Chili as they waited for Cress, his energy infectious. N had left a little while ago, saying that he wanted to go explore the Dreamyard and talk to the Pokemon there. She hoped that he might catch another member for his team, although she had her doubts.

"Now...spin!" Chili grinned, flinging her around.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy! I'm getting dizzy." White stopped for breath, holding the edge of the table for support. "Okay, that'll do, I'm done dancing," she said breathlessly, staring at the flame-haired Gym Leader. His face was close to hers, flushed from his exertions.

"Aww, c'mon White, do we have to stop? I was having fun," he grumbled, his twinkling eyes betraying his lack of anger.

"Yes, actually, you do. Or did you decide not to battle after all?" Cress's acerbic voice said from behind him.

"Whatever. Okay, let's do this!"

Cress glared at him as his brothers took their places at the other end of the field. "Sorry, White, I would have liked to chat, but apparently my brothers have decided to forget all their manners." He turned and walked up to them; Chili making weird faces and Cilan scuffing the floor.

"Sorry Cress," Cilan said, looking up.

Chili just huffed. "You're such a stick in the mud, Cress. Like the boring-ass vegetable you were named for. Live a little, c'mon! Stop being grumpy for one day!"

White coughed politely, interrupting before the siblings tore each other apart.

"Not to be rude, but could you save the lover's tiff for later? I came here to be entertained, not to listen to pillow talk." The disbelieving expression on their faces made her crack up.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Chili grinned wickedly, running over to slap her a high-five. "We'll make a man out of you, yet!" She raised an eyebrow, smirking at him.

She'd continually called him a girl when they'd first met, and Chili had retaliated that he couldn't compare to her manliness. Hence why there was now a flood of cross-dressing dirty talk between them. It had become something of a ritual.

"Jealous that my testosterone levels are higher than yours?" she shot back, sticking her tongue out.

Chili batted his eyelashes outrageously. "Oh whatever gave you _that _idea, White? It's merely because I enjoy being wrapped in your manly arms all the time!" He draped himself over her shoulders, his cheek next to hers. White snickered as she saw the others' faces. Cress looked like he'd been hit in the face with a saucepan, and Cilan looked very worried.

"Haha, sorry guys. We'll be good now, I promise. Let's get this battle started!" She grinned and made a fist.

Chili danced back over to the other two, but not before responding with another dirty comment.

"Control yourself!" Cress exploded, whacking him over the back of the head. "Before I disown you!" Chili shot him the bird before they arranged themselves and all pulled out pokeballs.

"Let's go, Simisear!"

"Simisage!"

"Simipour."

The three elemental monkeys appeared in a burst of light. They'd agreed to a Triple Battle, sending out three Pokemon at a time. White grabbed her first three Pokemon.

"Shahara! Neptune! Freyja!"

Her Chandelure chimed, Samurott roared and a bright ring of sparkles appeared as a dark pink Conkeldurr appeared.

"Holy shit!" Chili gasped, staring at it. "What the hell's with its colours?"

She glared at him. "There's nothing wrong with Freyja, she's just a lot darker than other Conkeldurr. I think she's prettier, really." The others shrugged, their gazes captivated by the unusual creature.

"Well, let's get this show on the road!" Chili yelled, and the battle was underway.

Neptune soon made quick work of Chili's Simisear, and he cursed and withdrew it, sending out a Darmanitan. Freyja the Conkeldurr slammed her cement blocks down on Simisage, but the agile little monkey rolled out of the way and retaliated with Leaf Tornado. Freyja fought valiantly, but succumbed eventually.

White switched her out, taking a risk and sending out her Swanna. The beautiful swan Pokemon may be a Flying type, but she was also half Water, and against a Grass type that was dangerous.

"Brave Bird!" The swan gathered all her energy and slammed into the Grass monkey. Simisage groaned and fainted, causing Cilan to recall him and send out Maractus instead.

She studied their new Pokemon, interested in why they'd chosen those. Obviously, they were all of the same type, but she wondered what had made them choose those Pokemon specifically.

Cress's Simipour was attacking Shahara; the Ghost/Fire chandelier dodging and weaving to avoid the attacks. Neptune stepped in and beat Simipour, causing Shahara to chime angrily. Neptune growled at her and returned to the battle as Cress sent out his last Pokemon: Alomomola.

Shahara fell to the Water Pokemon, and White returned her to her pokeball, whispering words of encouragement before she sent out Nyx.

"Ah, that thing's _hideous!_" Cilan shrieked, pointing. He gasped, and apologized profusely. "I'm sorry White, I can't believe I was so rude. Forgive me?"

She grinned, waving his apology off. After all, Hydreigon looked like everyone's worst nightmare. "I forgive you. Nyx is pretty scary, isn't she?"

It was now her Hydreigon, Samurott and Swanna versus their Alomomola, Darmanitan and Maractus.

"Crunch!" The three-headed dragon took a bite out of Maractus, as her Swanna used Scald against Darmanitan. Maractus screeched and hurled leaves at the airborne Pokemon, but missed and hit Neptune.

The Samurott roared, swiping at the Grass type, but colliding with Darmanitan instead. The giant Fire ape groaned and crashed. Chili swore violently and strode off to sulk in the corner at being the first to lose.

Cilan redoubled his attacks, ordering Maractus to hit Aphrodite the Swanna. A particularly vicious attack sent her spiralling downwards. She pulled up before hitting the ground and rammed into the cactus-like Pokemon. Cilan summoned Maractus back and stepped out of the way, leaving Cress fighting on his own.

"Doesn't look good, does it?" White taunted as her three Pokemon lined up, all facing his lonely Alomomola.

"Not really," Cress groaned as they made short work of his Alomomola.

"Victory goes to White!" Guido, the man who had been acting as referee cried.

"Haha, that was so much fun!" Chili hugged her, his good humour restored.

"Damn straight. We should do this again soon!" she snickered.

Cilan laughed at that. "Why, so you can beat us again?" He smiled to show he meant no hard feelings.

"Anyways, White, I hope you enjoy your new journey. We'll be here if you ever decide you want another rematch," Cress told her, as they all sat down to relax.

"Sounds good to me," she replied, a smile on her face.

...

...Or not, hahaha. Well, I guess it counts, even if it's all just in White's mind. Apparently Dream Mist makes very realistic illusions. Isn't that fascinating? I love those three. Give me Triple Trouble any day! Oh, and Freyja really is my Shiny Conkeldurr. She kicks ass. I must also apologize for all the crack-ness of this chapter. I should be shot.

And for those who are confused:

Neptune= Samurott  
>Aphrodite= Swanna<br>Nyx= Hydreigon  
>Shahara (or Candle)=Chandelure<br>Freyja= Shiny Conkeldurr

-Aerococonut


	9. Newcomer

A/N: Exams are over, and I have finished my first semester of uni. Now I have more free time for writing. Isn't that good? Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, I love you guys. In other related news, I've almost got 100 people with this on alert! I never imagined any of my stories would be that popular, so this amazes me a lot. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

**Learning the Art of Friendship**

**...**

**Chapter 9: Newcomer  
>N<strong>

"Alright, well I think we've wasted enough time in Striaton City, don't you?" White skipped ahead, in high spirits.

"You were having fun." N shrugged. They'd spent a total of four days in Striaton. "It was interesting being there anyway." He'd spent a lot of time wandering around the Dreamyard, discovering many new things about his Pokemon friends. He'd become quite close to a Musharna, and even asked if the Pokemon wanted to accompany him further, but the Musharna had declined, saying it was needed here.

White turned to look at him. "Did _you_ have fun? You were by yourself a lot," she said curiously, her hands clasped behind her back.

N smiled at her reassuringly, not wanting her to worry. "I wasn't always by myself. I was in the Dreamyard most of the time. I was pretty much adopted by the Musharna who guards everyone else there. It was rather enjoyable actually. Peaceful. Musharna showed me how to make dreams a reality, but I didn't quite grasp the mechanics behind it. The formulas were too complex." He frowned, pursing his lips. "Well, that and I am not a Musharna, and therefore do not have the ability."

She laughed at that, stretching her arms above her head. "As long as you weren't lonely. I thought you might have felt a bit left out again," she said, biting her lip.

He held up a hand, walking forward. "I don't expect you to babysit me the entire time, White. I was glad you could catch up with your friends, and it was nice that I could meet others."

She sneered at him. "Babysit? Is that what you think this is?"

He snorted suddenly, watching as she blinked in surprise. "Of course not. But it sometimes feels that way when you're always asking me if I'm alright."

"Funnily enough, friends do that a lot. It shows they care," she told him, raising an eyebrow. "Seriously though, tell me next time you feel left out. Or just butt into the conversation. Don't worry, I'm used to it."

He swore that he would, and they kept walking.

Chikorita perked up a few minutes later, his leaf waving like crazy. _Trainer approaching! _He listened attentively for a second. _Small, weak, maybe only has one Pokemon? Oh, N, can we fight? Please? We haven't fought any trainers yet! C'mon, I want to be like White's Pokemon! Hers are really strong, I wanna be strong too. Can we battle, please? _

N grumbled under his breath. Don't you remember what happened last time? You were hurt again; do you really want a repeat of that?

_Awww you're such a spoilt-Pecha. Why can't I fight?_ Chikorita whined, glaring fiercely at his friend.

"Let me guess, Chikorita wants to fight and you won't let him?" White said exasperatedly from the side.

N's jaw dropped. "Yes. How did you know?"

White raised her eyebrow and pointed at a young teenager standing nearby. "There's a trainer over there, and Chikorita's making the same noises he did last time. I thought you got over this before. Fight as a team and you'll win, no problem," she said calmly.

N quickly ran over the likely scenarios, and decided that Chikorita deserved his chance to battle. "Alright. I challenge you!" he called to the trainer. The boy gasped, and his face lit up.

"Really? I finally get a trainer battle! Awesome, let's go Patrat!" He threw a pokeball.

_Sweet! Thank you, N! I can totally win against him, I promise!_ Chikorita leapt down, eager for battle.

"Patrat, use Tackle!"

"Razor Leaf!"

Chikorita dodged the slow attack and shot leaves at the Patrat. His aim was spot on, and the sharp edged leaves collided with his opponent.

_Yeowch. That hurt, man, _the Patrat groaned, limping back to his trainer.

_Poor baby_, Chikorita said unsympathetically. _You know I'm gonna win. I'm gonna be the strongest Pokemon! _Without waiting to be asked, Chikorita used Tackle and slammed into the Patrat. He leapt back and used Razor Leaf again.

What are you doing? N huffed, clicking his fingers. Are we a team or not?

Chikorita growled unhappily. _Sorry N. What did _you _want me to do? _

"Use Razor Leaf!" Chikorita did so, scoring another direct hit. "Tackle!" Without giving the Patrat a chance to recover, Chikorita hurled him into a nearby tree.

_Urgh. _The Patrat wobbled to his feet, before collapsing.

"Patrat!" the kid cried, running over and picking him up. "Are you okay?"

"He'll be just fine if you race him to a Pokemon Centre," White spoke up.

The kid nodded. "Thank you. I'm Toby, by the way," he said shyly.

"I'm White. This is N and Chikorita." She pointed at them both.

"Thank you for the battle, Mr N. Chikorita is really cool; I've never seen a Pokemon like him before!" Toby looked up at him with shining eyes.

Chikorita preened himself, rather pleased. _Cool, huh? I think I like that._ He nuzzled N's neck. _Thanks, N, for letting me battle. We're a great team._

N smiled to himself. "It was fun battling you, but maybe you want to take Patrat to a Centre now. Chikorita got hurt the other day and I hurried to a Centre," N said to Toby.

Toby nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, that's a good idea! Bye! Hopefully we can meet again sometime!" They nodded and promised they would. Toby ran off towards Striaton, and the others continued on.

N studied White as she walked. She seemed happier, her cheeks lightly pink and a general aura of happiness about her. Chikorita had already commented that she looked livelier than she had when they'd met. He was trying to puzzle out what had changed when he found himself suddenly staring into her eyes.

"Amulet Coin for your thoughts?" She fluttered her fingers at Chikorita, who was once again perched on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Hmm, I was just wondering why you were so happy. You keep smiling all the time, and you almost seem to be bouncing along," he said, picking Chikorita up and switching him to the other shoulder, since his right was starting to go numb.

The corners of White's lips turned up. "I didn't even realize I was doing anything. Huh. I'm not too sure why I'm happy. Maybe it's just being on a new adventure, catching up with old friends and making new ones. Plus, I got to trounce Chili, always a bonus." She waved in the direction Toby had left. "What about you, N? Aren't you enjoying yourself? We're off on a journey, full of action, bad guys and Pokemon. What more could you want?"

He thought about this and grinned. "Pokemon do make everything fun. I'm not convinced about the 'bad guys' part though. I suppose we do have action happening all the time. That red-headed boy –Chili- from the Gym scared me a little. He did the first time I met him as well. Surely nobody has _that _much enthusiasm?"

She laughed outright, holding her stomach for a few minutes. "Ah, dear. I love Chili, I really do. He's insane. You should have stuck around; he was even crazier when we were at the Gym. He had a massive sulk when he lost first though. I probably get along the best with him out of the three, even though I fought Cilan instead the first time. Also, he's a lot more open than the other two. Cilan always seems nervous of himself and Cress is just too reserved. Chili is energetic, and a lot of fun. That, and he's got a similar sense of humour to mine!" White grinned, spinning in a circle. "Maybe not such a good dancer, though," she laughed.

N clasped his hands in front of him shyly. "I cannot dance either. Anthea and Concordia tried to teach me, because it's 'kingly' to dance, but I was terrible. They were always telling me to hear the beat and move with the music, but I just couldn't get it." He shrugged, feeling a pang of loneliness. He hadn't seen Love or Peace since that last night in the castle. White patted him on the arm, her hand warm and comforting. Almost as if she was like Love or Peace herself.

"I'm not that good, so don't feel bad. I guess we're just the terrible dancers of the group, huh?" She laughed suddenly. "Hah, I bet Cheren dances really well. It strikes me as something he'd be good at. If he wasn't, he would go practise until he was at least decent. Cheren's funny like that," she mused, flicking her hair back over her shoulder and walking forward. He got the feeling that White was missing her other friend. He remembered seeing the blue haired boy with White a few times.

Chikorita suddenly yawned so hard he nearly fell off N's shoulder. He steadied the little Grass type, silently telling his friend that it was okay to sleep in his pokeball. Chikorita murmured that it sounded like a good idea and curled up in N's arms before vanishing in a flash of red light.

"What's up?" White asked, watching him curiously.

N held up the pokeball. "Chikorita was falling asleep," he explained. White giggled, brushing stray strands of hair out of her face. N noticed that she always seemed to be fixing her hair; the hat and her hair band just couldn't compete with her masses of fluffy hair. At least his hair stayed out of the way, a fact for which he was grateful, even if it did seem a little vain to be so concerned with the appearance of his hair.

"Fair enough." She grinned, the strands of hair falling back in her face. She huffed and waved a hand dismissively, obviously not caring any longer. "Hey, so how are you feeling?" The question seemed really random to him.

"Uhh...fine?" He wasn't sure why she was asking so suddenly.

"I meant about your first trainer battle. You and Chikorita were pretty good together." The compliment pleased him; she'd never mentioned that his Pokemon worked well together in the past. It could be due to the fact that he'd always released them after his battles, but maybe it was because he was truly learning to understand his Pokemon, instead of just asking for their assistance momentarily like he had in the past.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm glad Chikorita was able to win; he was feeling a little upset that he had lost before. He enjoyed himself though, and I'm happy he's happy." N smiled, lightly stroking the pokeball in his pocket.

The two continued on for another hour, stopping only to have a snack along the way.

"I love these sandwiches," White mumbled around a mouthful of said sandwich. "Those boys sure know how to make a good sandwich." She snickered suddenly, to a reference N had missed.

"They are really nice," N agreed, finishing his second one.

Chikorita nudged his hand, having emerged a while ago. _I want some. Please?_ The little Pokemon remembered his manners.

"Can I have another sandwich?" He inquired to White, who gave him a strange look.

"Isn't that your third?" She looked at him suspiciously, but pulled one out anyway. He laughed and broke a piece off, handing it to the Grass type at his side.

"It's not for me," he explained, earning a rueful grin. A faint noise from a nearby bush drew his attention.

_Food..._ A quiet thought caught his mind's ear.

There's some for you, if you'd like, he thought towards whichever friend was nearby.

_...For me?_ The voice was cautious, with a hint of hope underneath.

Yes. I'm a friend. We're all friends. You can come here, too. N recognized the tone of the Pokemon's voice. All his life, he'd heard the injured and weak cries of Pokemon in pain. This one was not dissimilar.

Slowly, a thin Blitzle emerged from the bushes, his head low and his eyes sad. His coat was matted, and crisscrossed with faint scars.

We will not hurt you, N reassured the Pokemon, moving to his knees. The Blitzle flinched, but once again moved closer. "Here you go," N said softly, holding out a piece of sandwich. The Blitzle _whuffed_ and gently snatched the food. N kept handing out small pieces, gradually earning the creature's trust. White and Chikorita were silent, watching from the other side of the picnic mat.

_Thank you_.

It's okay, N raised his hand and slowly scratched the Blitzle's neck. After a while, the Blitzle sat down next to N, letting himself continue to be scratched.

They hadn't planned to stop for so long, but N was reluctant to move and hurt the Blitzle. It was obvious the poor Pokemon had been abused; his coat was lacklustre and matted, there were unhealed scratches everywhere and he was far too thin for what wild Blitzle should be.

Who hurt you? he questioned the Pokemon, wanting to know who could hurt one of his friends.

The Blitzle raised his head weakly. _No one hurt me, I got stuck, _he said mournfully, and N received an image of his leg being caught in a trap of some kind. _It hurt for many days. I couldn't move, and there was no grass to eat. When I finally got free, I ran into bad bushes._ There was a brief image of thorns._ But I will be okay now. I have a nice trainer-friend. Thank you._

"You're welcome."

White looked at him. "Is he alright?" She waved a hand at their new arrival.

He nodded. "He will be. He was caught in a trap, and couldn't get out. It wasn't his fault, nor was it that of a trainer."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad he'll be alright. Uhh...how long is he going to be staying? I'm nearly out of food, that's all. But if he wants to come with you, I'll buy more stuff in Nacrene. We're not that far away."

The Blitzle perked his head up and looked at her. _Could I come along? I always wanted a trainer, but none wanted me. Would you let me come along?_ Blitzle gazed at N, a world of sorrow in his eyes.

N swallowed, and nodded. "Of course. I'd be honoured if you would join my team." He couldn't bring himself to refuse the poor creature's offer.

Blitzle's voice was radiant, and he stood up quickly. _I finally have a trainer!_ He danced on his hooves, before nudging N. _I cannot thank you enough, my friend, my trainer. _Already he looked happier, shaking out his lightning-bolt mane.

"Congratulations, N! You have a team now." White clapped him on the shoulder, a large grin on her face. "Careful, or I might just have to challenge you again." She winked, showing him that she was kidding. N knew his Pokemon were nowhere near ready to challenge the Champion to be.

"When we're stronger, I promise we can battle again," N said back, watching his new friend and ally. "But for now, we have to grow stronger together."

It was another hour and a half before they finally reached Nacrene City. The familiar red warehouses rose out of the distance, the colours leeching away as the sun neared the horizon.

"Well, what did you want to do first?" White inquired when they stopped next to the Pokemon Centre. "Did you want to eat first and then rest, or maybe hang around and just have dinner at the Centre?" He shrugged, either option sounding good. "Oh, let's go to the Centre first. I want the nurse to look over Blitzle. Then maybe we could eat, if you're hungry." He nodded, concurring that it sounded like a good plan.

The nurse greeted them happily, just like the previous one. N wondered if it was a prerequisite for nursing or they just happened to be a very friendly group. She took all their Pokemon, promising they'd be fine by the morning. Chikorita grumbled at first, but the lure of fresh berries made it hard to resist. N and White were left on their own after they requested rooms. Dinner was a simple meal of soup provided by the Centre, and after eating it they said their goodnights and went to bed.

The next day dawned grey and raining. N shivered when he woke up, groaning and pulling the covers back over his head. He hated being cold with a passion! White hadn't planned anything for the morning, so he felt justified in rolling over and going back to sleep.

Until a weight landed on his stomach, snapping him out of his dream and taking all the breath from his body.

"Oof," N gasped, the wind knocked out of him.

_Sleepyhead. It's lunchtime, why are you still in bed? _Chikorita's voice rumbled through his stomach as the little Pokemon preened himself.

Get off! N snapped, rubbing his face. Great way to wake up, thanks a lot. He rose, shrugging on his shirt. Chikorita hummed quietly in distress, backing out of the room.

_White! _He raced off. _N's a cranky bum! _There was a knock at the door a few minutes later, White standing there holding Chikorita.

"Is something wrong?" She took in the room. "Chikorita came out and bumped me. I thought he was trying to tell me you were hurt or something."

"No, I'm fine. He decided to jump on me while I was asleep. How the...who let you in anyway?" He finally noticed that the door had been opened by someone else. Chikorita pawed White's arm nervously.

_Uhh...I kinda unlocked the door?_

With what key? N demanded silently, patting his –now empty- pants pocket. Chikorita revealed the key underneath his paw.

_...My bad?_ _Hey, I'm sorry N, but we missed you. White's bored, I'm bored, and Blitzle is worried that you changed your mind._

The last comment snapped N out of his annoyance. He'd forgotten about his new arrival. "You're right. I'm sorry for being a grump. I don't like being cold, so I kind of went back to sleep. But I should go check up on Blitzle, no doubt he probably needs something to eat, and maybe a brush. His coat looked really dirty; I wanted to clean it for him..." He trailed off as Chikorita jumped down.

_Relax N. Come on, let's go get lunch first. It's raining, so we can't really go anywhere. White wanted to rechallenge the Gym Leader, but apparently she's not around at the moment. We've all been stuck inside the Pokemon Centre, and it's so boring._ The little Pokemon caught him up on what he'd missed while he'd been sleeping.

Blitzle greeted him enthusiastically when they emerged downstairs. _Hello, hello! It's nice to see you again. Look! My coat is all shiny! That nice lady back there and Audino gave me a grooming!"_ The lightning horse pranced around eagerly, showing off his beautiful coat.

"You look amazing," N complimented him, reaching up to stroke his neck in the way he liked it. Blitzle sighed contentedly and suggested that N should do that more often. He agreed, saying that it was only natural since Blitzle was now a member of the team.

"He does look good," White said, studying the little horse. She went over and sat on one of the nearby chairs. "Hey..." she started, thinking out loud. N blinked at her and waited for her to continue. "There's a little cafe nearby...Cafe Warehouse, I think it was called. Since it's almost lunchtime and it's raining, I think we should go there for a coffee and a toasted sandwich. I'm in the mood for something warm, and coffee's always good for that. Remind me to buy some winter clothes when we find a decent shop." His gaze travelled over her sleeveless top, singlet, and short shorts, leaving her entire arms and legs bare. It probably wasn't the most suitable thing to wear during winter.

"The cafe sounds good, actually." N suddenly craved coffee. "Do you two want to come, or would you rather stay here where it's warm?"

Chikorita huffed and immediately said he was staying put. _Fun though it is to go walking around in the rain...it's not actually fun to walk around in the rain. I'm staying here, where it's warm._ He flicked his leaf. N remembered a flash of information the Professor had given him before they left, about how Chikorita preferred sunlight, and the rain would make him sleepy.

Alright, you can stay. N told his friend. What about you, Blitzle?

Blitzle shook his head. _No thank you, my friend. I am nice and dry here; I don't want to go out there where it's wet._

"Okay, we'll see you later," N said, moving over to White. "Ready to go?"

She pulled out a massive light blue umbrella. "I'm always ready." She grinned, exiting through the doors.

Cafe Warehouse wasn't that far away, but N still found his socks soaked through by the time they got there, and his knees hurt from having to bend down to White's level, since she'd been the one carrying the umbrella.

"Why is it always my socks?" he muttered under his breath, before following White into the warmth of the cafe. Nearly every table was full; apparently many of the residents of Nacrene had the same idea. They found an empty table and a waiter scurried over.

The two ordered coffee instantly, before adding toasted sandwiches onto the list. The waiter nodded and disappeared.

"Today's such a waste," White groaned, resting her head on her hand, her elbow on the table. Bad manners, N noted silently. "Rain sucks. I wanted to go challenge Lenora, but she's not at the Gym. I suppose I could have asked Hawes, but the idea didn't occur to me. Anyways, I suppose I'll muck around today, hang out at the Pokemon Centre, and ask him tomorrow." N watched her face light up when the coffee arrived.

The first mouthful of liquid scalded his tongue, but he didn't care. Their sandwiches arrived shortly afterwards, and conversation was abandoned in favour of filling their bellies.

Warm, full and satisfied, N laced his fingers together and leaned back in his chair."What time were you planning to go in the morning?" he asked lazily, unwilling to spend more energy.

White pulled her gaze back to his from where she'd been staring out the window. "Mmm, probably early. You can sleep in if you want. You know where the museum is, yeah? Just meet me there at some point. I probably won't go far away. Depends where Lenora is, I guess. If she's off in some other city, I guess we'll just leave then." Her expression was calm; she seemed as unwilling to move as he felt.

"Sounds good," he yawned. For all his extra sleep, he was still tired. "Well, as warm as it is in here, I might just go back and sleep some more."

She laughed, shaking her head. "Didn't you get enough last night? Who do you think you are, Caitlin or something?" He lifted a shoulder, letting it fall in a half-shrug. The name had sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. No wait; she was one of the Elite Four. He remembered her now, the long-haired blonde who was always sleeping. She grinned at him, mirroring his thoughts. "The Elite Four, she's the psychic-user. Apparently spends most of her time asleep, although I think you're trying to give her a run for her money."

"I don't think so," he said, handing some money to the waiter. He received an awful lot of change in return, he thought, but didn't question it. White snickered behind her hand, but didn't say anything. "Let's go," he said, taking the umbrella out of her hands.

"Hey!" she squawked indignantly, whacking him on the arm.

"I'm taller," he explained, grinning down at her. "Besides, I got sick of bending to walk underneath it. This is easier." He laughed when she stomped her foot. "I didn't even know girls did that outside of a storybook!" Her incredulous expression caused him to laugh even harder.

"Sometimes I wonder about you," she muttered, giving up and walking next to him. N smiled back and just kept walking.

…

Next chapter will most likely contain a rematch with Lenora, though I promise nothing. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and I'm sorry I didn't get around to responding. I did read them all! Now that exams are over, I have more time and will be able to respond like normal. If anyone had any questions, feel free to ask them again, because I've probably forgotten.

I love that Blitzle. He's gorgeous. My poor Blitzle died almost just after I got him. I wonder why I ever decided to do a Nuzlocke run...it's caused me nothing but heartbreak so far...But even so, I'm still having fun for some twisted reason. Okay, that's enough rambling from me.

-Aerococonut


	10. Circles

**A/N:**Hello my dears, and welcome back to my little story here! Warning: long chapter. However, I think it's a rather fun chapter and not as _filler _as the previous one. All my love to everyone who reviews, you guys rock my world and really make me want to update –even if it's just to read your reviews! But seriously, I'm so pleased you guys love this story as much as I love writing it!

**Learning the Art of Friendship**

**...**

**Chapter 10: Circles  
>White<strong>

"Gah, it's freaking freezing out here!" White shivered as she left the Pokemon Centre. "Who decided to leave now?" It was about 9.30 in the morning.

"You did, remember? You said to start early so we had time to go shopping before you went to find Lenora," N told her seriously, pulling the sleeve of his shirt down over his hands. "I dislike being cold too. I would like to buy a coat or something to keep warm."

She nodded, reminding herself that N wasn't familiar with sarcasm. "Sounds like a plan." White rubbed her arms, wishing her normal clothes weren't so short. What had possessed her to walk around in shorts and a singlet anyway? She should have remembered how cold it could get from the last time she'd travelled Unova. Well, in her defence there had been a lot going on lately.

A sudden ringing made the two of them look up.

"Look out!" A voice cried, as a man on a bicycle came careening towards them.

"White!" N pushed her out of the way, causing her to fall ungracefully into a clump of nearby bushes.

"Gee, thanks N," she muttered ungratefully under her breath, standing up and dusting off the leaves.

A groaning sound drew her attention to her left. "Owwww..." She walked over until she was standing above a man in a white lab coat, a hand to his head and pain showing on his face. "Urgh...Oh, hello. I know you," he said suddenly, pulling himself into a sitting position.

White studied his face closely, until he moved his hand out of the way. "Oh, Hawes! Lenora's husband! Hi, how are you going?" She reached down and helped him stand. N appeared next to her, nodding at Hawes.

"Well, I was doing great, until the brakes on my bike caught and I nearly crashed into you kids. Now I'm going to be late. And I promised Lenora I'd be on time today..." He straightened his coat mournfully, looking like a kicked Lillipup. "She wanted me to bring this to the museum to be cleaned." He held up something wrapped in cloth. "See?" He unwrapped the bundle, revealing a skull.

"Nifty!" White proclaimed, fascinated by the bleached-white fossil. "Do you know what pokemon it belonged to?" N poked the skull curiously as Hawes beamed, the expression at odds with his words.

"Nope! But it's still an amazing discovery! Lenora found it in the forest yesterday, where she's been digging in an incredibly ancient cave!"

She realized that his exuberance was over the fact that it was his wife who found amazing things, not the actual discovery. "An old cave? In the forest somewhere?" she clarified, intrigued by the thought of a new area to explore. Her last experience in Pinwheel Forest had been less than stellar, and she'd appreciate the chance to wander around the forest. Maybe meet some new pokemon!

Hawes nodded emphatically. "That's right! A Ranger recently fell into a hole that led straight to an ancient cave! My dear wife's been excavating in that area, and we keep finding new, or well, old, bones! And now we finally have the skull to match. Because even though the skeleton was together, the rock is really hard to dig through, and Lenora has to be really careful or risk damaging the fossil. But all is well! I just have to take this skull, get it cleaned properly and we can finally finish the skeleton and place it on display. Lenora's even thinking about having an exhibition to show it off. Wouldn't that just be amazing?" Hawes's eyes glittered with glee.

White was amused at a grown man acting like a child with a favourite toy. "It sounds pretty cool. But we'd better hurry; didn't you say you were going to be late or something?"

Hawes blinked, and then started fretting. "Oh my, yes! Thank you ever so much for reminding me! I have to dash now, may I please have that back?" Without waiting for a response, he snatched the skull –gently- out of her hands and wrapped it back up. "Thank you. I must say, it was nice seeing you again. Cheerio!" He righted his bike and immediately rode off, waving over his shoulder. White waved after him as he disappeared from view.

"He was rather strange," N commented, rubbing his arm.

She shrugged and nodded. "Eh, he's just a bit scatterbrained. But anyways, this cave sounds like an interesting place. Want to come have a look with me? I still want to rebattle Lenora as well, and it sounds like she's hanging out there. Want to come, or would you rather wander around town for a bit? I don't know how long I'll be..."

N held up a hand to stop her. "I would like to come. I was thinking Blitzle might wish to explore the forest with me and Chikorita. He seemed really interested when I mentioned it earlier." He waved at the nearby bush, where Blitzle was nudging a log. The Electric type perked up at the sound of his name, and whickered softly. "We are going to the forest soon," N said to him, the lightning zebra dancing on his hooves before racing over to stop suddenly in front of them. He nudged N's arm, before dancing off again.

"He looks really happy." White grinned, glad that the miserable creature they'd met a few days ago was gone. Now Blitzle was full of energy, and his coat was beginning to fill out again under N's care. She could already see the marks beginning to fade, and was grateful that N had been the one to meet him. For all his social awkwardness when it came to people, she couldn't fault his love for Pokemon. "You've done really well getting him healed. I'm glad." She smiled at him.

N shoved his hands in his pockets, looking away as a faint pink blush began to spread across his cheeks. Chikorita chirruped from his usual perch on N's shoulder.

"Thank you, White." He didn't meet her gaze. "No one ever praised me before. You are the only one who is that kind."

She felt warmth on her face, and turned away. She'd never really thought of herself as kind. "Uhh...sure. Umm...how about we go explore the forest now? Unless you're hungry or something?" They'd had a quick breakfast of fruit and berries before leaving the Pokemon Centre, but she wouldn't put it past him to be hungry. Wasn't that normal for teenage boys? They were always hungry, or so the saying went.

"No, I'm not hungry." He shook his head to emphasize the point. She started walking towards the edge of the city, N falling into step next to her. She found herself glad of the company. It wasn't like she'd ever been alone on her journey, she'd had her Pokemon after all, and Cheren and Bianca had kept showing up unexpectedly, but still. Just having someone there all the time was...pleasant. She found her gaze flickering to the side, studying the green haired boy walking next to her. His expression was thoughtful, and Chikorita chirped every few seconds. She assumed they were having a conversation, and felt a pang of envy that she couldn't hear the voices of her Pokemon like he could. She brushed it off, knowing that his upbringing had been far different to hers, and that she wouldn't trade them if she'd had the choice.

The entrance to Pinwheel Forest loomed in front of her. Large, brown-green trees reared towards the sky, their branches weaving together to form a canopy that stretched for miles. Patches of grass framed a dirt path that ducked and weaved its way through the trees, and White felt a shiver of apprehension run through her. Her last visit to the forest had involved tracking down a skull of all things from the crazy grunts of Team Plasma. She found it a little ironic that she was back here because of a skull, in the presence of an ex-member of Team Plasma.

"Life's a circle, isn't it?" she muttered under her breath.

"Hmm?" N turned his head, looking down at her.

Her lips quirked up at the corners. "Never mind." She didn't think he'd appreciate her strange humour. "Just...thinking about how my life seems to be going in circles. Although it's nice to be adventuring again, don't get me wrong." He stared at her for a moment, before returning his attention to Chikorita.

_Brrrf brrrrrrrf! _Blitzle ran full pelt past them suddenly, his lightning bolt mane rocking from side to side with his quick gait.

"Looks like someone's having fun!" She laughed, throwing back her head and taking a deep breath. "Hey, Blitzle!" she called, as he snorted and trotted back to her. "Wanna race?" The Pokemon blinked, before making a noise that obviously meant 'yes!'. "Three...two...one...go!" she called, laughing as they began running. Naturally, Blitzle was miles ahead of her before they stopped.

"Why did you decide to do that?" N jogged up to them, Chikorita huffing grumpily from his shoulder, not appreciating being jostled around.

She laughed when Blitzle nudged her back. "Don't know. Just wanted to...live for a moment, you know?" By his blank expression, she could tell he didn't get it. "Sometimes...I just want to...feel alive. Let the wind rush through my hair, and feel the blood pumping through my body...no?" She looked at him plaintively. "Okay, I wanted to have fun," she summed up, letting her unruly hair out and brushing it back into a neater ponytail.

"Oh...I see." N beamed, happy to finally understand. "I'm glad you had fun. And you too, Blitzle," he added, as the enthusiastic pokemon danced around them.

It was some time later when they stopped for lunch, and White discovered a problem.

"Uhh...by any chance, do any of you know where this cave happens to be?" She slapped her forehead as she realized that she hadn't asked Hawes where it was. Pinwheel Forest was a rather large place when you thought about it, and there were thousands of nooks and crannies between the trees. "Otherwise...we could wander around here forever and never get anywhere." She lay back against the soft grass, groaning under her breath. At this rate, they'd have to go back and ask Hawes where to go. It was either that or hope to get lucky, and she didn't have much faith of that happening.

"I could ask the Pokemon of the forest," N said suddenly and she sat up, blinking in surprise.

"Wow...really? Do you think they'd know?" It hadn't even occurred to her that they could ask the Pokemon. He nodded solemnly, his hand stroking Chikorita's leaf; the little Grass type sitting imperiously in his lap.

"If it was near their homes, they would. Most Pokemon dislike having their nests intruded on, and would avoid areas where humans were working. I believe if we ask around, one of my friends should be able to tell me where a large hole is." When she indicated her agreement, he closed his eyes.

She watched him inquisitively; mesmerized by the way he went as still as stone, his attention focussed inwards to silent conversations. She was so absorbed that when he suddenly blinked and moved, she gave a little screech and flopped backwards.

"...White?" N asked, confused.

She just waved him off, sitting up and mentally calling herself names. "So...how did it go?" she asked.

He grinned, the expression making him look like a little kid. "There's a large hole nearby, in that direction." He pointed over his shoulder to a dark, closed-off area.

"That's great!" She clapped her hands together, grateful that they didn't have to trudge all the way back to Nacrene to ask for directions. "When do you want to go? I'm finished eating, and it looks like Blitzle and Chikorita are as well. That just leaves you." N held up the last quarter of his sandwich and shoved it in his mouth. She shot him a disbelieving look.

"I'm finished too." Or at least, that's what she thought he said. What came out was more like "Mm frrrshhii oo."

She started giggling helplessly as he tried to chew it all. "You're hopeless," she snickered as he finally managed to swallow everything.

He grinned ruefully, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, before clambering to his feet. "Let's go." He held out a hand, and she took it, her small hand dwarfed by his much larger, warm one. She felt her cheeks grow warmer and gave herself a mental slap. He pulled her up and then reached out to Chikorita, setting the Pokemon in his usual spot.

"Why does he like your shoulder so much?" she blurted out, trying to distract herself from the feeling of her hand in his.

N blinked, caught off guard. "What? Oh, you mean Chikorita?" he clarified, and she nodded wordlessly. "He likes being up high, and being able to see." He cocked his head, listening to something, before laughing softly. "Oh, and he likes my hair." Chikorita demonstrated by nibbling on a few wayward strands.

She snickered, the comment effectively distracting her. "Your hair? Really? Well, I wouldn't sit on someone's shoulder just because of their hair, but then again, I'm not a Pokemon, so I guess I can't-" Her foot slipped on a loose rock, and she found herself suddenly plummeting down. "N!" she screamed, her hand managing to catch in his shirt, although it did nothing but pull him down with her. "Aaaaah!" She held on to him tightly as they went tumbling off the cliff into the large hole that had appeared in front of them.

"I think this is the place," N yelled into her ear, his breath leaving him as they bounced off a rock sticking out of the cliff side. She wanted to whack him for his stating the obvious, but she was too busy cursing. She cried out as she scraped her arm along the wall, tearing off a chunk of skin and probably giving herself gravel rash. Her legs bashed against N's, although her torso was protected by his, as he turned them slightly to protect her from the wall. They landed heavily on a rock and fell forward, finally coming to rest on the dirt floor. She drew in a breath laden with dust, to find herself sprawled across N, both of them dirty, bruised and bleeding, but alive.

"We're alive!" She shrieked to emphasize the point, and leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek a couple of times. "We're alive!" She stood up, her breath coming in little gasps. Near death experiences tended to do that to her. "Now...where the hell are we?" She took deep breaths, recovering her control. "Okay, I think I'm alright. How about you?" She turned to N as he brushed the front of his shirt. She flinched as he left dirt trails on his now brown shirt. "That needs a wash." She looked at her own white singlet, which was now horribly dirty as well. They looked like they'd been in a war. "I think we both need a wash." She was babbling, but decided that she was allowed to be a little rattled as she looked up to the sky. They hadn't fallen as far as she'd thought –which was probably why they were still alive- but it was a steep cliff. They'd have to find some other way of getting out of there.

"I thought I heard voices!"

White shrieked again and leapt a mile in the air. She put a hand to her chest, feeling her heartbeat race. The Gym Leader of Nacrene materialized out of the dark cave to the right. "Gah!" She tried to breathe again.

"And strike me down if it isn't White! How are you, sweets? It's been ages since I've seen you. Give me a look at you." She pursed her lips as she took in their disheveled state. "Well now, you're hardly up to standard, are you? Don't tell me you took a tumble down that there cliff? Damn, girl." She placed her hands firmly on her round hips.

"Yeah, we kind of did. But...we're here now, at least."

Lenora snorted, an eyebrow raised. "Right. And what are you doing here in the first place?"

White tugged on a lock of hair. "Umm...well, I was kind of hoping for a rematch."

Her statement was met with silence, before Lenora burst out laughing. "Damn, girl! You went through the forest and fell down a cliff, all so you could battle me?" The older woman held her sides.

"That sounds about right," she muttered, attempting to neaten up her vest.

"Ah, don't worry about it. We all have crazy adventures when we're young." Lenora finally noticed N. "Oh, hello dear. It's nice to see you again, although you look terrible as well, so I guess you joined White on her sightseeing trip down the cliff." He nodded, a little taken aback at her bluntness. "Well, my dears, you look too dirty and injured to be standing around here. Follow me back to the excavation site and we'll see what we can do to fix you up. There's a first aid kit around here somewhere..." She turned and strode off. White and N exchanged a glance before following her.

She led them to a huge cavern lit by rows of lanterns, illuminating mounds of dirt and carefully dug holes.

"Wow. That's neat." White was impressed, she'd never seen anything like the dig site. Lenora beamed, shrugging off her apron.

"Glad you think so. It's always nice to have my life's work appreciated." She rummaged around in a nearby pile of objects and pulled out a dusty off-white box. "Ah, here we go. Knew we had one around here somewhere. Now, let's have a look at you two." She inspected their various cuts and bruises, and grabbed a few water bottles.

Lenora knew what she was doing, White mused as the Gym Leader rinsed off the blood and dirt, disinfected all of the wounds and bandaged them up neatly.

"There you go, dears." She straightened, her back snapping loudly. "Oh dear. Guess it's probably time I took a break, hmm?"

"Oh sure, I mean, thank you for that. We really appreciate it!"

Lenora gave her a smirk. "Ah, dear, it's quite all right. It's not the first time I've had to patch up youngsters." She held out a fresh water bottle for them to drink out of.

White accepted it gratefully, the water cool and fresh against her dry and dusty mouth. "Blegh," she complained about the grit coating her tongue being washed away. "Urgh. Here, N." She passed him the bottle.

"I'd offer you a shower, but we don't have one around here. Makes sure we actually go home at some point, instead of digging forever. So you'll either have to battle me now, while you're tired and injured, or we'll have to postpone for a while." The large woman grinned, idly fingering a pokeball.

"Hah! You think me being tired and injured is going to stop me from winning? Forget it! Let's do this, right here, right now!"

Lenora's grin turned feral, and she started walking backwards. "That's the spirit, my dear. Somehow I just knew you weren't going to back down. I admire your determination, so rare in young people these days. Now, which battle rules shall we follow? I think a two-on-two battle sounds like fun, don't you? It can be exactly like last time. We'll see if you truly deserve my badge, hmm?" White jogged to the other side of the cavern and grabbed a pokeball.

"Sounds good to me. Although Cilan, Chili and Cress said that too. Doesn't anyone believe I earned my badges?" She was a little put out about that fact, until Lenora explained.

"It's not about you, hun. It's more a case of wounded pride. We tend to believe ourselves invincible, so it's always a shock –a good one, mind you- when a little thing such as yourself comes along and wins. These rematches are a way of offering ourselves a second chance, if you will. Another chance to prove it wasn't just a bad day for us."

White frowned, but conceded that the logic made sense. "Huh. Okay then. So let's go prove it wasn't just a bad day then!" She threw the pokeball, sending out Aphrodite. In her original match against Lenora, she'd mostly used Freyja –then only a Timburr-, but she'd decided not to press the type advantage this time around. Unless worst came to worst. Lenora sent out a Cinccino, the pokemon ruffling its fluffy mane. "That's a pokemon you didn't have last time," White commented, before starting the battle. "Use Fly!" The graceful swan shot into the air as Cinccino leapt forward.

"Swift," Lenora commanded as Aphrodite came barrelling towards the ground. Her attack landed at the same time Cinccino sent golden stars out. The swan pokemon managed to avoid most of the stars, although enough landed to cause some damage. Cinccino shook itself out and ran forward again, as Lenora commanded it to use Sing.

"No! Aph, dodge it!" The bird tried her best to follow her mistress's order, but the waves of enchanting sound caused her to drop straight out of the air. "Aph!" She hit the ground, fast asleep. "Oh shit," White thought frantically, hoping against hell she had a Chesto berry somewhere. Lenora hadn't forbidden the use of items...

"Cinccino, Slam!"

White flinched in sympathy as her poor bird was pounded. "Owww...Aph, c'mon, how could you sleep through that?" she whined, her questing fingers finally locating the berry. "Aph, here!" She raced over and shoved the berry in her beak. "Eat it, hurry up!" She returned to her place as her Swanna slowly shook herself and stood up. "'Atta girl! Now use Aerial Ace." She punched the air as the attack landed perfectly. "Yes!" She punched the air again for emphasis.

"Come on, Cinccino. I know you can do better." Lenora pointed forward. "Now let's show these two what a Gym Leader can do! Use Last Resort!"

"Oh hell, Aph, get out of there!" White called, Aphrodite reversing her course and barrel rolling in midair, narrowly avoiding the attack. "Phew," White breathed a sigh of relief, wiping her sweaty forehead. And then cursing as she realized she'd just smeared dirt everywhere.

"Again! Last Resort!" Lenora grinned as Cinccino hurled itself at Aphrodite, the swan not even having time to get out of the way. A large cloud of dust obscured her vision, and White called out anxiously.

"Gah! Aph! You alright?" A soft humming sound reassured her, as her Swanna materialized in front of her. She was obviously weakened, as she was panting heavily, and White knew she couldn't last much longer. "Hey beautiful girl, you still wanna fight?" Aphrodite nodded her long neck, dragging herself to her feet and launching herself back into the air. "Okay, use Ae- no, what are you doing?" she yelled, as Aphrodite started freefalling towards Cinccino.

"Cinccino, use-" Lenora was unable to finish her command as she watched in disbelief, her opponent's Swanna suddenly crashing into her Cinccino at full speed. "What the-" She stopped talking as Aphrodite and Cinccino both fainted, their bodies unable to continue the fight.

"She really is a brave bird," White smiled sadly, recalling her Pokemon and kissing the pokeball. "I'm proud of you, girl." The swan's noble self-sacrifice had succeeded in evening up the odds. "Okay, you're up next Chandelure!"

_Chrrrrrr! _Her happy-go-lucky Pokemon waved backwards and forwards, raring to fight. She'd picked the Ghost/Fire in the hopes that Lenora would be seriously limited in her move choices. Lenora smirked, balling a fist on her hip.

"Ah, girl, you think that having a Ghost type is gonna help? I think not." She raised her other arm and sent out Stoutland. "How 'bout a taste of this? Stoutland, use Odor Sleuth!" Stoutland released a thick, mist-like substance that allowed him to attack Chandelure.

"Fuck." White groaned, forgetting about the move that conveniently allowed Ghost types to be hit by Normal moves. "Alright, Candle, let's rock. Use Inferno!" Chandelure summoned a roaring fire and sent it hurtling towards Stoutland. The large dog pokemon jumped out of the way, easily dodging the attack. "Damn. Alright, try again!" she called, and Candle sent another ball of flame at her opponent. This attack landed perfectly, and left Stoutland licking a large burn on its side. "Yeah, good job!" She congratulated, until Lenora laughed.

"It'll take more than that to beat us! Stoutland, use Crunch!"

"Candle, dodge! Fly upwards!" She groaned again, this time in relief as the super-effective move missed. "Alright, now use Hex!" The Ghost move did more damage if the other Pokemon had a status condition. She laughed giddily as her move landed again. Stoutland was now panting heavily, his coat dirty and the burn on his side was angry and red. Lenora was starting to look worried.

"Stoutland, are you alright?" She frowned, until he barked and stood up. "Heh. Well then, let's use Giga Impact!"

"Candle, look out!" White clenched her teeth as the move landed, sending the chandelier-like Pokemon flying. "Oh hell. You alright, Candle?" Her Pokemon floated up and shook off the attack, although she was less enthusiastic than normal. "Alright, let's finish this. Use Overheat!"

Lenora gave her a disbelieving look. "Girl, why would you use a move that weakens your own Pokemon's attack?" White grinned fiercely as her Chandelure unleashed a massive fire storm. Stoutland fell to the ground in a dead faint. "Holy-" Lenora recalled her Pokemon, looking shocked.

White flicked a lock of hair back, Candle floating to her side. "Great job, you nailed her. See, Lenora?" She turned back to the leader. "If I have a super strong move, I only need to hit once. Then it doesn't matter if Candle's weakened, if she manages to take out her opponent."

Lenora laughed and nodded. "A dangerous battle strategy, to be sure, but I admit it has worked for you. Well done, I'm proud of you. You've come a long way from the trainer I met originally." White ducked her head, a little embarrassed by the praise. N came to stand next to her, having been watching the battle from the corner, Chikorita in his lap. Blitzle had been left up the top, but N had told her earlier that the little zebra was waiting for them, and would be alright on his own.

"Heh, thanks Lenora. Now, I don't know about you, but I could really, really go for a shower right now." The older woman nodded, and waved the two of them towards a different exit.

"Now, rather than trying to climb that steep cliff back there, I think you might prefer to use our basket to go to the surface."

"Basket?" N queried, looking confused.

The archaeologist nodded. "That's right dear. We rigged a basket to a pulley so we could pull ourselves up and lower ourselves down with ease. Makes life a lot easier, hmm?" She snickered, overcome by thoughts of the two children falling down the cliff.

White crossed her arms, knowing exactly what the older woman was thinking. "Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. I still won," she said petulantly, causing Lenora to laugh even harder.

"Oh, to be young again. I remember, back when I was younger..."

"Oh here we go," White groaned, earning a light slap across the back of the head. "Hey, what was that for?"

Lenora raised an eyebrow. "Young people these days. No manners." She pretended to huff, and led them to a large basket attached to ropes. "Here we go, all aboard!" All three of them fit comfortably in the basket.

White turned back to the Gym Leader sitting next to her. "So, what did you do?" she asked. Lenora cocked her head to the side.

"Hmm?" Was all she said.

"You know, when you were younger..." she trailed off as Lenora gave her a knowing look.

"You didn't want to hear my story." She completely ignored White's mouth falling open.

"Aww, c'mon, I'm sorry! But you made it sound like a really boring tale when you started like that. I know it'll be interesting though, so please share?"

Lenora rolled her eyes. "Well..." White looked at her expectantly. "...Nah, I don't think I will." She laughed at White's expression. "It isn't that exciting anyway. Besides, I'm more interested in hearing about what you've been doing lately. Fill me in on your adventures while we sit here."

White immediately launched into a recital of everything that had happened in the past few months.

"That didn't happen!" N interjected suddenly, reminding White of his presence.

"Uhh, yes it did! I was there, I remember!" she argued, losing the thread of her tale.

N huffed and shook his head violently. "No, it didn't! You weren't the one who moved the block, I did!"

Lenora sighed as the two teenagers in front of her started an all out bickering war. Young people these days!

...

Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Thanks to my beta for pointing out problem areas in my writing. I am now on a mission to improve. Feel free to point out errors: I will come back and flamethrower them!

-Aerococonut


	11. A Painful Farewell

**A/N: **And so, I return. I've finished remastering the first ten chapters now, they've all been edited and neatened up, as well as having any errors fixed. Thanks to all who've stuck with me along the way, I might only update once or twice a month until the end of the year from now on, but I'm not giving up. Uni is my priority right now, and I'm flat out busy, but I will endeavour to keep at this! So, pretty much, I'll update when I update. Love to my reviewers, you guys are awesome.

**Learning the Art of Friendship**

**...**

**Chapter 11: A Painful Farewell  
>N<strong>

He let the water run over his head, moaning in satisfaction. He'd never been so dirty in his life! The tumble down the cliff had given him a nice collection of bruises and scrapes as well, but they were all just minor, and well dressed by Lenora.

They had returned to Nacrene City that night, deciding that it was better to get cleaned up and rested before continuing on. Now he was in his room at the Pokemon Centre, enjoying the simple pleasure of a shower.

_You done being rained on yet, N?_ Chikorita's voice intruded on his comfort.

Rained on? He blinked, and then understood. It's called a shower, N told his friend. And no, I'm quite happy to stay here a lot longer.

_Aww, c'mon! I'm hungry! White and Blitzle are already downstairs eating dinner! Why are you so slow?_ His voice was whiny, and N had to resist the urge to sigh.

Was it too much to ask for some peace and quiet? He was tired, hungry and sore after falling down a cliff. All he wanted to do was enjoy this shower.

_Nnnnnnnn!_ The Grass Pokemon's voice was like a siren.

Alright, fine. Give me a minute. N gave a sigh that seemed to come from his toes. His now _clean_ toes. Along with every other clean part of him. _I hate being dirty,_ he thought to himself, adding it to the list of things he'd discovered about himself so far on his journey.

After drying and getting changed back into his tattered shirt and pants, N picked up Chikorita and they went downstairs.

"Hey, N! Ready for dinner?" White greeted him as he walked up, waving at the array of food spread out. There were sandwiches for the humans and an assortment of berries for the Pokemon.

N nodded and sat down, stretching out his arms, ignoring the twinges from his protesting muscles. "Sounds good."

Blitzle re-entered the Pokemon Centre suddenly, and perked up when he spotted N. _Oh, N, you're back! I'm glad, I missed you. I went to get some berries, but I couldn't find any._ He sounded downcast, until N pointed at the bowls in front of him. _Yummy! _He tried to grab a berry, but Chikorita snatched it out of the way.

N munched quietly on a piece of bread as they started arguing. Chikorita was sitting on the table in front of him, jealously guarding a plate of berries from Blitzle's questing nose.

_Won't you please share?_ Blitzle asked unhappily. The zebra had faithfully stood at the top of the cliff until N told him they were coming up. Then he had bolted as fast as he could to them, almost knocking N to the ground when he found them. Now he pretty much refused to leave N's side, saying that he'd rather know what was happening than be left behind, even if it led to problems.

_They're mine. Get your own._ Chikorita said grumpily.

You guys, N sighed mentally, wondering if this was how White thought of him sometimes. A little like a mother pokemon guards her young. He smiled at the image, as Blitzle nudged his arm.

_May I have some of your food, N? _he asked politely. _Since that green meanie over there won't give me any berries._ He stomped unhappily, his ears laid back as he snapped the air in front of Chikorita. The other Pokemon just ignored him.

Fine, here. N passed over his plate, making sure that the sandwiches had no meat in them, since Blitzle were herbivores.

_Thank you so much, my friend_. The sandwich disappeared in a manner of seconds. _May I have another?_

Instead, N grabbed a handful of berries out of Chikorita's bowl and placing them on the very edge of the table. "There you go," he announced.

Blitzle dug in straightaway, not willing to miss his chance at the berries. _Human food is nice, but after all, berries are for Pokemon. So next time share!_ The last bit was directed at Chikorita, who just grunted and moved further away.

"So," White said, shrugging slightly. "Did you want to do anything else tonight, or would you rather just finish dinner and go to bed? I'm exhausted; taking tumbles down cliffs isn't something I enjoy. It's up to you though." She waited, lacing her fingers behind her head.

"I think I will just go to bed. I'm tired too, and Chikorita's cranky. I think it's best if we wait until morning to continue on our journey." He felt his eyes begin to droop closed.

"Alright. In that case, I'm going now." She yawned, stretching her arms in front of her. "Because otherwise I'm going to crash." She waved goodbye and left. Blitzle and Chikorita finished off their berries and moved to stand next to him; Blitzle on the ground and Chikorita still on the table.

_I'm tired,_ Chikorita announced, staring at him.

"Do you want to sleep in your pokeball?" N asked. Chikorita shook his head but Blitzle nodded.

_Yes please. There isn't really that much room for me in your room, so I'll sleep in my pokeball, _the lightning zebra said slowly, his eyes half closed.

N held out a pokeball and recalled his second Pokemon, before picking up Chikorita and heading upstairs. He settled Chikorita on the end of the bed, and then collapsed, asleep before his head touched the pillow.

He woke up sore. _Owww,_ was his first thought, and possibly his second. _Why do I hurt so much?_ He groaned when the memories of the past day returned. _Oh, that's why. I fell down a cliff. _He slowly sat up, his body turning into a mass of aches.

Chikorita lazily opened one eye and hummed. _What's wrong, N? _

Oh, nothing. I'm just sore from yesterday, he answered. Carefully getting out of bed, he took inventory of all his injuries. There was a scrape on his face, two on his neck, and a collection of cuts and bruises on his arms and legs. His clothes were a mess, since he'd torn straight through the fabric. He decided it might be a good idea to buy some new ones before they left.

_At least your skin was covered; White has no sleeves and short pants, _Chikorita commented, causing N to look up.

It was true, he realized, and wondered why he hadn't thought to check on her earlier.

Chikorita picked up his thoughts and quickly said _She's fine, the woman who smells like dirt helped her before._

That's quite rude, Chikorita, N scolded gently.

Chikorita huffed and blew a raspberry. _Wasn't being rude_ he said primly, kneading the bedspread. _She digs in dirt like Pokemon. So she smells like dirt. In a nice way. Old dirt, like the earth we walk on. She's nice; she gave me a berry before, _the Grass Pokemon defended himself.

When did she give you a berry? N blinked, unable to recall Chikorita even meeting the Gym Leader.

_Oh, she's downstairs talking to White,_ Chikorita said blandly, ignoring N's glare.

"You could have let me know sooner." He picked up Blitzle's pokeball from the bedside table and walked over to the door. "Are you coming?" he threw over his shoulder.

Chikorita sighed and stood up. _Yes, wait for me_. He hopped off the bed and walked over to N.

Together they headed downstairs, and N released Blitzle the minute they were in open space.

"Hey, N! Over here!" White called when she spotted him. Next to her, sitting at the table was Lenora.

"Good morning," Lenora said cheerfully when he reached them and sat down.

"Morning to you, too." He found a large plate of toast suddenly pushed in front of him.

"There you go, kiddo. We've eaten our share, so you can have the rest." The older woman grinned.

"Thank you." N picked up a piece and started eating. It was still warm, and covered in some type of fruity spread that tasted sweet. He decided he liked it and made a note to ask White if they could have it more often.

"Hey N, do you mind if we kind of...go shopping before we leave? My clothes are kind of...trashed," White said sheepishly, plucking at her torn, dirty vest. "I'm sure you'd appreciate new clothes as well." She indicated his now off-white shirt.

"I was going to ask if we could go shopping, because I don't want to walk around like this." She nodded agreeably and absently picked up another piece of toast.

"Well, there's a lovely little store on the outskirts of town that opened up a few months back. It's mainly for trendy kids like you two. I'm sure you'll find something to wear. Anything has to be better than rags, right?" Lenora snickered, waving a finger at them.

"Yeah," White drawled in response. "So first things first, we go shopping," she said to him, and he nodded. "Have you finished eating yet?"

He looked down and pushed away the plate. "Yes, I'm fine. Would you like to go now, then?"

She stood up and made a fist. "Definitely! I'm sick of looking like a scrub."

"You are sick of looking like a small plant?" he asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Uhh...never mind. It's just a silly saying. Means I look dirty or messy," she explained and motioned for him to stand up. "But if we go get new clothes, I'll stop looking like a scrub."

N considered this. "Okay then." He figured it was best to just go along with her.

"Well, if you two young ones are heading off, I might get back to my excavation then. I hear the old bones calling me," Lenora grinned, moving over to the door.

"Old dirt," N chuckled, unable to help himself as Chikorita's earlier comment came back to him.

"Excuse me? What was that, young man?" Lenora said dangerously, raising an eyebrow.

N blinked and help up his hands in surrender. "No, no, it wasn't supposed to be an insult. I'm sorry if it sounded that way. Chikorita said before that you gave him a berry, and that you smelt like the earth. He meant it as a compliment." N realized he sounded stupid and stopped talking.

Lenora burst out laughing, holding her sides. "That's adorable! Smells like the earth, indeed. I believe it's because I dig a lot?" At N's confirming nod, she laughed again. "Oh to be young again, and to be travelling with Pokemon," she said, winking at them. "I'd love to journey around again, but my days of adventuring are over. So I will wish you young ones well. Good luck and have fun!" She disappeared outside.

The two cleaned up and walked outside. Chikorita was in his usual perch on N's shoulder, and Blitzle was racing around them, happy to be with the group.

_Where to? Where do we go? To fun, to fun! We go to fun!_ Blitzle sang as he pranced around, flicking his mane out happily.

"Someone's enthusiastic this morning," White commented. He nodded, studying his newest friend. The Electric-type was far healthier than he had been when they met; his coat now nicely filled out and shining with good health.

"He likes seeing new things." N smiled, as Chikorita nuzzled his neck.

_We both do. You two carry adventure with you, and we want to be part of it! Your world is so large, and full or strange new things. There's so much to see, so many new friends to meet. I don't want to go home._ Chikorita started preening his leaf, but nearly fell off when N suddenly stopped.

"What do you mean, go home?" White gave him a curious look, but didn't ask.

Chikorita rubbed his paw in a circle. _Well, the Professor-lady said I was supposed to go home when I was better. I'm better now, but I want to stay with you. You're fun, the other Professor isn't this much fun._ He sighed solemnly, looking at N mournfully.

"White, is that true? Is Chikorita supposed to be going back to his own region soon? He doesn't want to go; surely he can stay here with me?"

White frowned and shrugged. "I don't know. The Professor didn't say anything about bringing him back at all, did she?" She thought for a moment, and then laughed. "It's alright, I'll just ask her!" She pulled out her Xtransceiver and pressed a couple of buttons. The machine on his wrist started beeping, and he hit the answer button, remembering that more than two people could be in the conversation.

"Hello, White! And you too, N!" Juniper's cheery voice greeted them.

White beamed. "Hey Professor, just got a quick question."

"Shoot away." The Professor didn't seem worried about the sudden call.

"Well, apparently Chikorita told N he was supposed to be going home when he was healed. But Chikorita wants to stay with N. So what happens now?"

Juniper laughed and shook her head. "Oh you two. Chikorita can stay with N, of course! They're partners, much like you and your Oshawott were at the beginning. I wouldn't dream of separating two best friends like that. Besides, I rang Elm, the professor friend of mine, and he said it was perfectly fine for Chikorita to stay here, as long as he was looked after." She waved at the little Pokemon as she spoke, and he hummed in happiness.

"That's a relief!" White clapped her hands together, momentarily disappearing from the screen as her arm tilted.

"Thank you very much, Professor Juniper," N said, and Chikorita waved at the screen.

"No problem! You guys are good together. Keep working on your partnership, hmm?" She winked at him, and then focussed her attention back to White, having taken in their dishevelled appearances. "White!" She exclaimed, making him jump.

White looked confused. "Yeah?"

Juniper narrowed her eyes, staring intently at the screen. "What have you done to yourself? You're a mess! N, you look no better. Have you two been in a war or something?"

The other teenager started giggling. "No, Professor. We fell down a cliff, and were actually just about to go buy new clothes when we rang you," she said, running a hand through her hair and grimacing as it caught on a knot.

Professor Juniper raised an eyebrow. "You fell down a cliff," she said slowly, and then smiled ruefully. "That sounds about right for you."

White scrunched up her face in consternation. "What do you mean, 'that sounds about right for me?' How hopeless do you think I am?" She crossed her arms in a huff.

"Well, anyway, I've got to get back to my research, and I should probably let you two go get dressed. So I'll talk to you later." Juniper ignored her comment, smiling at White's expression.

"Whatever." White shrugged, a smile of her own crossing her face. "Tell Bianca I said hi!" she said, waving goodbye.

"Will do. Later you two," the Professor said cheerily, before cancelling the call.

_I'm so glad,_ Chikorita said quietly, pressing his face against N's cheek. _I like being with you. _He looked down. _Even if I seem ungrateful sometimes. _He fiddled with a piece of N's hair, obviously uncomfortable with the display of emotion.

N reached up and stroked his leaf, smiling to himself. I like you just the way you are, he said. Even when you're being a pain.

Chikorita hummed and rested his head back against N's neck. _Thank you, N._

Finally, they arrived at a small, artfully decorated store. It was obvious that, like most of Nacrene, it had once been a storage warehouse. However, the owners had done an excellent job of turning it into a tasteful little boutique. The walls were a buttery yellow, edged in light green, and there was a neat garden of light purple flowers in front of the store. The overall effect made the building seem very welcoming, N noted.

"Where to start?" White asked in amazement when they walked in, awed by the sheer _amount_ of clothes. They covered the entire store. There were racks of clothes in pretty much every square of floor space; there were rows of clothes hanging off the walls, and large bins of leftover clothes from sales anywhere they could fit.

N shrugged. He had no idea. In this, he had absolutely no experience; he'd never been shopping for his own clothes. Anthea or Concordia had always materialized with clothes whenever he needed them. He'd thought it would be easy to just walk in and find something to wear, but he was overwhelmed.

Eventually though, he managed to find a nice black sleeveless shirt he could wear, and another white dress shirt to wear over the top. The black shirt had a much lower neck than his current one, and the dress shirt's collar was shaped differently, but he decided he didn't care. He found a pair of black pants that turned out to be really comfortable, and added them to his pile. He glanced down at his shoes and grudgingly admitted that he should probably get new ones of those as well. The ones he was wearing were worn out from his travels, and the soles no longer supported his feet properly. There was a rack of shoes over in the corner, and N went to browse the selection, eventually deciding on a pair of simple, black and white runners.

He paid for everything, and once again received –what he thought- was a ridiculous amount of change, but shrugged it off. He asked if he could get changed in the store, and upon confirmation, went to get dressed.

He studied his appearance in the dressing room's mirror. The clothes fit well, and his new shoes were a lot nicer to wear. He brushed the hair out of his eyes and went to see if White was done yet. She wasn't, so he just drifted around the store, until he found a selection of jackets. The winter air was still cool, and he didn't want to end up freezing, so he grabbed a black jacket and went to pay for it.

He thanked the cashier again, and turned to find White, almost running into her when she appeared behind him.

"Oh, sorry N. I'm done now," she said, sidestepping him to dump her clothes on the bench. The cashier began scanning them through, and N frowned when White paid and received far less change than he had. He made a mental note to ask her about it later. "Mind if I get changed here?" White asked, and the cashier waved her towards the dressing room.

She came out, and N blinked. Gone were her white singlet, black vest and short shorts. Now she was properly dressed for winter; with a long sleeved black shirt with yellow flowers embroidered around the edges, a medium blue vest that was thicker than her old one, and flared, three quarter-length chocolate brown pants that matched her hair. These were tucked into her boots, which were still the same.

"I like those clothes," N said, frowning when she looked away.

"Uhh, thanks. You look good too," she muttered, and quickly departed the store. N followed her, enjoying the feel of his new clothes.

Chikorita and Blitzle met them outside.

_Nice, N. Very cool,_ Chikorita complemented, though his nose wrinkled at the scent of new clothes. Blitzle complemented him as well, but kept his nose out of reach.

Do my clothes really smell that bad? N asked curiously, casually sniffing his shoulder.

Chikorita gave a giggle as Blitzle shook his head. _No, N. _The lightning zebra shook his head. _It's just our noses are better than yours. Soon it will smell like you, and it won't be bad at all. _

N laughed as they finally left Nacrene City. Now they were back in Pinwheel Forest, this time sticking to the path that went straight through to Skyarrow Bridge.

_N!_ a powerful voice suddenly roared through his mind.

"Zekrom?" he said, immediately searching the nearby trees for his friend.

White looked at him. "Zekrom?" She frowned. "Is he here?" N nodded joyfully as the black dragon appeared out of the sky.

_It is good to see you, my friend._ Zekrom moved closer to them, his gaze sweeping over the others. _And I greet you, little ones,_ he said to Blitzle and Chikorita. They nodded bashfully, awed at meeting a legend. _And you too, great Hero of Reshiram. _He bowed his head slightly towards White, and then returned his attention to N.

"It's good to see you too," N could only whisper, not having realized how much he missed his friend. "Have you been alright?"

_Perfectly fine, N. You worry too much. I am a great dragon; I am perfectly capable of looking after myself._ The dragon gave his rumbling version of a laugh, and N admitted he may have been fretting too much.

All of a sudden, there was a flash of red light and Reshiram appeared in the clearing.

White caught his questioning gaze and shrugged. "I thought they might like to catch up," she said, meaning the two dragons. And indeed, they immediately drew away to begin their own conversation, the words flowing too fast for N to catch. They seemed to be speaking a different language, one that was much older. "But, N..." White trailed off, trying to organize her thoughts. "What do they do?"

He didn't understand her question. "Do what?"

She shook her head, pursing her lips. "I mean, they've been awoken out of a _very_ long slumber. Isn't this a whole new world for them? It's like, everything's changed for them. What do they do now, since there's no need for them to fight?" He blinked, the thought having never crossed his mind. "You only woke up Zekrom to force trainers and Pokemon to separate, and Reshiram only woke up for me to stop that. So...what now? I don't think it's fair to just...keep them with us. Don't they have their own lives or whatever to live?"

"I...I think you may be right. Perhaps we haven't been fair to our friends." N turned to ask the dragons themselves what they thought, when two pairs of glowing eyes greeted his gaze; one pair shining blue, the other a reddish-orange.

_You worry needlessly, little one, _Reshiram's bell-like mental voice informed him. _We have contemplated this problem at large since we awoke from our slumber, and are seeking our own solution. In the days of old, there was a magnificent tower we dwelled in. That tower is long gone now, yet my counterpart says there is another that may suit us both._

Zekrom moved slightly closer, his tone soft. _It is the tower we met, do you remember? Reshiram and I have discussed at length our purpose in the world, and have decided that we are no longer needed._

"What? You can't leave!" N cried, suddenly distraught, having picked up on the undertone of the dragons' conversation. "You're my friend! Our friends!"

"Leaving?" White echoed, her voice sounding horrified.

_Fear not. We will always be with you. If you need us you have but to summon us with your hearts. However, you will find our presence hard to explain should we follow you, and we have no validation in doing so. You no longer need us, your battles are now your own. We shall retreat to the tower known as Dragon's Spiral, and watch over the world from there. Our battle once split the world apart. Now, many, many years later, we can begin to heal the wounds we inflicted. Your world has changed much from the time we last wandered, but our powers can still be used to influence the world- this time for the better. _

"But Zekrom," N begged brokenly. "I need you!"

_No, little one. You and my Hero are no longer in need of us. Together, you are far stronger than you know. _The white dragon turned to face White directly. _My true friend, I shall miss you. It was truly an honour to fight alongside you. Farewell._

"Goodbye," White whispered, a single tear trailing down her face. Somehow, she'd known what her dragon was saying.

N felt his throat constrict as Zekrom caught his gaze. "Until next we meet," he managed to say around the lump in his throat.

_And we will meet again. Do not despair; this is only a temporary parting. True friends can never be separated as long as their hearts remain one._ Zekrom moved back and both dragons began beating their wings, slowly rising into the air.

N, White, Chikorita and Blitzle waved and cried out goodbyes as both dragons flew up and up, becoming nothing more than specks in the sky until they disappeared completely.

...

It was some time before they were willing to move.

White wiped a hand under her eyes, brushing the rest of her tears away. "Right. I'm glad, you know? I was worried Reshiram wasn't happy being stuck in a pokeball all the time, so this is good. She's off to do great things, and she'll be happy now. She has a purpose. That's good?" she asked him, attempting to reassure herself more than anything.

"Yes. I too was worried that Zekrom was unhappy. Now, he and Reshiram will be fine." His voice got stronger as the recent events caught up to him. "This is what they wanted, and we as Heroes should be very glad that they have now found a reason to exist." She nodded emphatically, and managed a small smile. His answering smile was tentative, but he was grateful he could summon it to his face at this time.

_Lucky things_, Chikorita muttered under his breath, causing N to look down at him.

"Lucky things?" he repeated. White glanced at them and waited.

_Yeah. They can fly!_

He blinked and burst out laughing.

White looked concerned, and took a step towards him. "N? Are you okay?"

"They can fly," he answered out loud, pointing at Chikorita. "He said...he said they can fly!" This just seemed like the most random comment he'd ever heard, and couldn't stop laughing.

The other trainer frowned, until understanding dawned on her face. "He was talking about the dragons." She bit her lips and started giggling, until her giggles became full-fledged laughter.

Now they were both gasping for breath, repeating 'they can fly' every few seconds.

Chikorita blew out air angrily, swishing his leaf in a combination of embarrassment and annoyance. _Humans,_ he thought disgustedly. _Make a simple statement and they start laughing like a Mankey_!

_What is a 'Mankey'? _Blitzle asked curiously.

_It's a Pokemon from the region next to mine. Professor Elm was looking after one once. They are a cream colour and screech really loudly. _Chikorita sniffed in disdain. _Noisy, dirty creatures._

N took a deep breath and regained his control. "That was the strangest thing," he grinned, the mood far lighter than it had been.

"Yeah, but it was good. I feel much better now." White tucked back a strand of hair, tilting her hat back. She'd washed it when they'd been at the Pokemon Centre, and it had turned up as good as new. N decided that next time they stopped at a Pokemon Centre; he was going to wash his hat as well. Right now, his was looking less than stellar. White checked the clock on her Xtransceiver and lifted a shoulder. "Well, it's about 11:30. Did we want to have an early lunch now, or keep walking and eat later? I suppose we could eat just before we get to Skyarrow Bridge. There are some chairs in the info-area. We can check what news is on the bulletin board, too." She smirked at him, remembering his fascination with the one outside Accumula Town.

"I would like to have lunch later. It wasn't that long ago we had breakfast." N turned his attention to his Pokemon.

_I'm not hungry, _Blitzle piped up. _Let's keep going!_

_Agreed._ Chikorita investigated a pile of leaves on the side of the path.

"The others want to wait," N said to White.

She nodded and kept walking. "Sounds like a plan."

After another hour or so of walking, they left the forest and entered the waiting area –the ground floor building before Skyarrow Bridge.

"Here we are. Who wants sandwiches? And I have berries for you guys," White said as she pulled food out of her back. Lenora had given her enough food to make it to Castelia City while N was sleeping.

They made quick work of the food, and White stood up.

"Hey..." She looked thoughtful.

Her voice startled him. "Hmm?" he queried, not paying attention.

"Oh, I was just thinking...there's now an opening on my team. I only have five Pokemon again. So I was wondering if I should look for another one. It's always nice to meet new Pokemon." She grinned, packing up the bag again and disposing of the rubbish.

N looked at his two Pokemon. Now that he was travelling with a real team, a group of Pokemon that would stay with him for a long time, he could finally understand why so many people because trainers. "That would be good," he said truthfully.

White rocked backwards, completely taken aback. "Wow, I never thought I'd hear you say something like that. That's great! Now you can help me choose." She punched a fist in the air. "Alright! Now, what Pokemon should I choose? Maybe a Scraggy, they're adorable. Or what about a Beartic? They're kinda nifty, and I don't have an Ice-type Pokemon," she mused to herself, muttering other Pokemon names under her breath.

N just smiled to himself, knowing how she felt. He watched his team. Chikorita was walking along a nearby bench and Blitzle was prancing around, excited by the prospect of a 'floating platform'. He'd never seen a bridge before, and N had found it difficult to explain something as big as Skyarrow Bridge. It was just something you had to see for yourself, he thought.

White whistled, getting their attention. "Shall we go now?" She shouldered her bag and held out a hand.

The four of them walked up the stairs and emerged into fresh air.

_Incredible_, Blitzle breathed, as he caught sight of the bridge.

Towers of shining steel rose to amazing heights, as strings of metal looped through the towers to form a safety net of sorts spanning the entire length. Great, monolithic pillars supported the bridge above the water. There was a collective gasp of awe as they took in the seemingly never-ending mass of criss-crossed steel that was Skyarrow Bridge.

_We've got a long way to go,_ Chikorita sighed, sending a mental request for N to pick him up.

...

And so, the whole Reshiram/Zekrom mystery is solved, for those who kept asking me what happened to the dragons. Don't worry, they'll reappear later.

Also, I've allowed anonymous reviews for all my lovely lurkers. Now's your chance to tell me what you think, what works, what doesn't. Bits that make you laugh (always my favourite comments to read!).

-Aerococonut


	12. Whispers

**A/N: **It's been a while, and for that I apologize. Life is flat out at the moment, but give me a few months and I should have more free time for writing. I have managed to plan out the next few chapters in detail though, so we should get some plot happening now. Also, _Learning_ got its first fanart the other day! The link is on my profile and in my Deviantart favourites. Thanks for those who are still reading this story; I have no idea how many people that is anymore... Well, I hope you enjoy the update anyway.

**Learning the Art of Friendship**

**...**

**Chapter 12: Whispers  
>White<strong>

Flicking a lock of tangled brown hair over her shoulder, White turned back to view her companions. "Hey guys, we're nearly there."

Even though they hadn't been walking all that long, Skyarrow Bridge seemed to go on forever, giving the illusion that more time had passed than was true.

For a moment, she wished that N would obtain (she couldn't really see him _catching_ a Pokemon) a Flying-type, since he no longer had Zekrom. It would have been nice to just Fly straight to Castelia City. Then again, she mused, they were supposed to be finding all the Sages. Since she had no idea where they were, Looker had suggested she just retrace her steps and listen closely for clues to their locations.

Not that one of them was likely to materialize on the bridge, but still...

Blitzle trotted past her, shaking out his mane. The little zebra had plenty of energy left, she thought grumpily. It was only about two in the afternoon, but she was tired and wanted to rest.

"Mmm, sounds good," N mumbled from behind her. She looked back to find him chatting to Chikorita; the Pokemon resting in his usual spot on N's shoulder. Shrugging, she faced forward once again and continued to walk.

Eventually, the bridge began to slope downwards to the base of Castelia City.

"Thank goodness," White breathed, as they walked into the city. "I know the bridge isn't _that_ long, but you've got to admit it feels like it never ends."

"I felt a bit like that," N admitted as he came to stand next to her. His gaze moved around the city, before meeting hers. "Alright, where are we going now?"

White had no clue. It was still pretty early to retire for the night, and if she slept now she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep later on. "Well..." She ran through a mental list of things to do in Castelia, and her mind hit upon the perfect idea. "Castelia Cones!" she announced, proud of herself.

"Castelia Cones?" N repeated, frowning slightly. "What are those?" His confused expression was rather...adorable, White found herself noticing.

She blinked and gave herself a mental slap, before forcing herself to grin at him. "Trust me, you'll love them," she said, as she started towing him down a side street. "They're the best ice-creams I've ever had. They even have berry flavoured ones for Pokemon!" Chikorita chattered at her from his vantage point. She shot him a cheeky grin. "Does that sound good to you, little guy?" Chikorita nodded energetically, as Blitzle bumped her elbow. "You too, huh?" Blitzle _whuffed_ in her face and pranced around her. "Alright, alright, it's just up there. See? The pink building with the frills on the left."

The group eagerly approached the colourful stall.

"You've got to be kidding me!" White groaned when they walked closer and saw the closed sign. "What do you mean closed for winter? That's just ridiculous!" She crossed her arms over her chest angrily. Next to her, Blitzle gave a sigh, and even Chikorita looked unimpressed. "Sorry guys. I didn't realize it closed during winter; I bought one in summer last time I was here." She relaxed her arms and pouted. "That sucks."

"It's not your fault," N hastened to reassure her.

White quirked her lips up in a smile. "Eh, it's cool. Probably too cold for ice-cream at the moment, anyway. It's good business sense, I guess."

"Indeed," another voice chimed in, the tone amused.

White spun around to answer it, and found herself grinning. "Well hello, been a while since I've seen you, huh?" She rested a hand against her hip and tilted her head up to look at the newcomer.

A very tall, skinny man wearing green and pink striped pants, a green shirt and dark pink scarf met her gaze.

The Gym Leader of Castelia waved excitedly, his voice high. "It has been too long since you came to visit!" he proclaimed, enveloping her in a forest-like scent.

She laughed and pretended to flail. "Burgh, easy on the goods! Having trouble breathing!" She demonstrated by coughing loudly and holding her sides.

Burgh put on an offended air. "How dare you suggest such a thing, darling? As if I could possibly injure you, oh great, strong one." They were both cackling now. The Gym Leader's gaze met N, and immediately became suspicious. "Hey, darling, why is he here?" Burgh drew himself up and watched N closely.

White held up her hands. "Easy, he's a good guy now. Renounced Team Plasma, now reformed, blah blah. You know the story," she waved a hand dismissively.

"Yeah, I know the story, but that doesn't usually occur to the central member of said group. Weren't you the 'king who's going to change the world' or something?" Burgh shifted his weight on to one leg, one hand on his hip and the other crossing his heart. "Surely you didn't give up on your foolish plan that easily?" he demanded, ignoring White's groan.

N fiddled with his shirt sleeves, avoiding the other man's stare. "I left Team Plasma. I...I'm learning that..." he took a breath and continued "...that maybe I was wrong, and that there are other right paths. I want to find a world where Pokemon will be happy. I thought that freeing them from the control of trainers was the right path, but I am beginning to realize that there is more to it than that. White is helping me to learn her world's ways." He stood up straighter.

Burgh sneered at him. "Right. Sure. That's your excuse for following the beautiful girl around, huh?"

White coughed and planted herself between them. "Alright, you two, cut it out." She turned to the Gym Leader and waved a finger at him. "N's trying to learn what we've always known. Cut him some slack, okay? He had a crappy upbringing. Believe me, I've met his daddy." She crossed her fingers in front of her and cracked them loudly.

"That bad, huh? Still, crappy parenting doesn't give you an excuse to be a right royal pain in Unova's behind." Burgh said, tilting his head as White began to laugh.

"Great analogy, Burgh!" she managed to say, wiping her face. "Poor Unova. I doubt it-"

"Just whatever, darling. You have your sayings, I have mine. That kid was planning to destroy everything, and I stick by that." Burgh glared one last time at N, before shrugging.

White sighed. "Okay, so we agree to disagree, then?"

"Something like that," Burgh agreed. "Now, I find myself rather curious." He studied her intently.

"About what?" White said coolly, buffing her nails against her shirt.

Castelia's Gym Leader grinned. "Silly, about why you're back in Castelia, of course!" He spun around, throwing his arms out as if to encompass the city.

"Well, I was kind of looking for the Sages from Team Plasma, since they've buggered off. Let me know if you see any, yeah? Aaaaannnnnd," she drew it out "I was hoping I could have a rematch with you. Since I'm travelling Unova again, I thought it would be interesting to rebattle all the Gym Leaders. I beat the triplets and Lenora already. That means it's your turn," she challenged.

There was a glint in Burgh's eyes. "A rematch, you say? Sounds absolutely fabulous! However, I don't have time for a battle at the moment. Would you mind waiting a couple of days? I have to go out of the city on business. I can call you on your Xtransceiver when I'm free."

"Sounds fine." White wondered what business he had, and then decided it might be best not to ask. She quickly entered her number into Burgh's phone.

"Thank you. I may not have time for a battle, but I do have time for food! Darling, what do you say to joining me for dinner in Cafe Sonata this evening? You can bring your Pokemon, and the _marimo_."

"_Marimo?_" White questioned, earning a snicker from Burgh.

"Oh, nothing. Just appear around seven, okay? My pure heart will break if I don't see you there." Burgh flung an arm over his face dramatically. "Do I have your word?"

White giggled at his antics. "Sure, we'll be there. Dinner sounds good. We might go have a break at the Pokemon Centre for a while, since I'm kind of tired."

Burgh bowed with a flourish. "So be it! Until this evening, then!" He ran off, stopping to wave over his shoulder before disappearing.

... ... ...

Six forty-five saw the two sitting in Cafe Sonata, awaiting the arrival of Castelia's Gym Leader.

"Burgh should be here any minute," she said, just as the cafe's doors swung open, and a pink-and-green whirlwind appeared.

"White, my darling, how fabulous to see you again. Not you so much, _marimo._"

"I don't think I deserve your insults," N said huffily, locking his fingers together on the table.

Burgh rolled his eyes and help up a hand. "_Please._ You deserve every insult I can throw at you, for what you tried to do." He held up a hand to stave off any further protests. "I don't care. I don't want your excuses or reasons. You have your opinion and I have mine. Now, enough of that!" He switched topic abruptly, sitting down next to White. "Have you already ordered yet? Because you should try the _ravioli _Chesto, it's absolutely divine! It's also a favourite of Pokemon."

"Burgh, relax. We've only ordered a drink so far, we were waiting for you before we ordered meals."

"How utterly polite of you, darling!" Burgh interrupted, a hand over his heart.

White giggled and rolled her eyes. "There's always so much _drama_ with you. Everything suddenly becomes a matter of life and death. You're too high strung, Burgh. You're going to give yourself a heart attack and die early, I hope you know."

He started laughing uproariously. "Oh, what a tragedy that would be! My pure heart and incredible talent, lost from the world young? No!" He stood up, flinging an arm out and turning to face her. "Such a thing cannot be true, White how could you even _suggest_ such a thing!"

He was hamming it up to the max now, and White lost it. She was laughing uncontrollably when N suddenly spoke up.

"I don't think it's funny. My mother died of a heart attack."

White went cold, the laughter dying in her throat. "Oh N, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean- I wasn't trying to-" She bit her lip and dared to look at him.

N was staring at his hands, his fingers interlocked and resting on the table. He had a lost look on his face, and she felt the urge to comfort him, to go wrap her arms around him and tell him it would be alright.

Except it wouldn't.

She knew firsthand what it felt like to lose someone she loved.

"N...I'm sorry. You're right, it's not funny. I've...I know what it feels like." She looked away. "So...I know. And I'm sorry."

N finally looked up, his expression sad. "Thank you, White. I accept your apology. I should not be mad that you are having fun with your friend, so I am going to concentrate on other things. I don't want to think about my mother right now." He shrugged a little, and White was about to respond when the waiter returned with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order now?" She inquired, holding out a notepad and pen.

Feeling subdued, White ordered whatever Burgh had suggested before. Burgh ordered one of the specials, and N just picked the first thing on the menu.

When the meals arrived, the three ate in silence. None of them felt like talking after N's previous statement.

"Oh, I forgot to order another drink," N announced suddenly.

She blinked at the comment, and picked up her own drink. "Here, N, you can share mine."

He gave her a surprised stare, but accepted the drink and took a sip. "Thank you, White," he said quietly, and passed it back to her. He then went back to eating, and White idly took a sip.

The end of the straw was moist, and she wasn't sure if it was from the drink itself or N's saliva.

She froze as the implications of that thought went through her mind. No way... it wasn't...it couldn't be...

Had she just spit-swapped with _N?_

She hadn't even had her first damn kiss yet! And now, she was suddenly sitting there casually allowing someone else's spit into her mouth. She could feel her face going red. She put the drink down and wiped her mouth, telling herself it was just the drink and hoping the other two hadn't been paying attention. A quick glance told her N was still slowly eating, and Burgh was shovelling down his food, completely unconcerned with her. She breathed a quiet sigh of relief and started eating again.

A little while later, they finished their meals and sat back to relax.

"So darling, I'm probably going to be out of town for about three days. I was wondering what you had in mind to do for that time?"

She stretched her arms above her head, wishing she hadn't eaten that last mouthful. "Hmm... well..." She groaned as her shoulders cracked, and slid down in her seat. "I have no idea. What else is there to do in Castelia? It's a huge city, give us some tourist destinations."

Burgh grinned evilly, and pulled out something from his bag. "As I thought, darling. Still, since it's my fault you can't challenge the Gym for a few days, I made some arrangements on your behalf." He handed her two pieces of paper and waited.

She skimmed over the writing, her eyes widening. "Ferry tickets? Seriously!" She stared at him in amazement. She'd never been on a ferry before, and hadn't been able to afford it last time she was in the city.

"Of course. Thought you might like to go cruising for a while. Check out the city from a different angle. The view from the water's amazing. Plus, it's an all day tour, so you can go fishing and play games. There's a buffet lunch, too. Hell, you can even go swimming; they have a heated pool on deck." Burgh grinned wickedly at her dumbfounded expression.

"No way, Burgh. These must have cost you heaps. There's no way I can just take them." She tried to give them back, but he held up a hand to stop her.

He rolled his eyes, before winking. "Darling, I have enough money. Plus, I get a heavy discount because I know the man who runs that particular ferry. And like I said, it's my fault you're going to be hanging around. You're my guests! It's my job to keep you entertained."

"Wow, Burgh. I don't know what to say. Are you sure you just want to give these to us?" She was still amazed that people were so generous, even thought she'd seen plenty of evidence of it on her first journey.

"It's not a problem, darling. Gives you something to do, and makes me feel less awful for abandoning you. Now, stop worrying about it, and help me pick a dessert," he demanded, placing the menu in front of her.

"Urggghh..." she groaned. The desserts sounded delicious, but she was already full from her meal. "That one," she said, looking away as she pointed at something random.

Burgh lifted her finger off the menu and grinned. "Excellent choice."

An hour or so later, they finally left the restaurant, full and satisfied.

"Very well darling, I shall say goodnight." Burgh slung an arm around her shoulders. "Hope you enjoy your ferry cruise tomorrow."

White beamed. "We will!" She was dying for tomorrow to come.

Burgh turned his attention to N, lifting an eyebrow. "Now. Take care of her, you understand? Because if she gets hurt, I will be forced to hurt you. Badly. Do I make myself clear?"

N drew himself up and stared coolly at the Gym Leader. "I understand. I'm not going to hurt her; you have nothing to be worried about." He looked away, and seemed to deflate before their eyes. "I've done enough..."

White quickly pulled away, and went to stand next to him. "Come on, N, let's go. I'm tired and want to head back to the Pokemon Centre. Don't forget we went through the forest and crossed that bridge today, plus, we left our Pokemon at the centre. I'm sure they're eager to see us."

Her words had the desired effect as N smiled and straightened up. "You're right," he said to her, before turning back to Burgh. "Thank you for the evening," he said politely.

Burgh looked surprised, but smirked. "Yeah, you're welcome. Have a good time tomorrow, you two. Until next time!" He waved and ran off.

White found herself yawning a lot as she and N walked back to the Pokemon Centre.

They made it there, and White went up to her room. She walked in, stripped off her outer layers of clothes until she was only wearing her singlet and panties, and collapsed onto the bed, falling asleep immediately.

She woke up quickly the next morning, and glanced at the clock. The ferry didn't leave for another three hours.

Dragging herself out of bed, she stretched and bent to pick up the clothes she'd unceremoniously dumped the previous night. Taking the towel provided by the centre, she went to the small bathroom and went to shower.

Two and a half hours later, they were standing agitatedly at the pier. White rocked back and forth with excitement; next to her Blitzle was prancing on the spot. N seemed relatively calm, and Chikorita was cheerfully chirping in his ear.

When the man came around to collect their tickets, White handed theirs over and they boarded.

"Yesssssss," White hissed, punching the air and jumping on the spot. "My first ferry ride! This is going to be so freaking sweet!" She was too wound up to sit down, so she went to stand at the railing, waiting for the ferry to leave port.

N came to stand next to her, a slight smile crossing his face. "The wind is nice," he commented, closing his eyes as a light sea breeze caused his hair to fly around.

"Sure is," she agreed.

_Chika chik, _Chikorita made his opinion known. The ship suddenly picked up speed, and the little Pokemon almost overbalanced.

"Be careful, Chikorita!" N grabbed him and helped him regain his balance. "Are you going to be alright staying there?"

_Chii_, Chikorita responded balefully as he gradually got used to the motion of the ship.

"Hehe, well, looks like we're on our way," White said, her gaze watching the city grow smaller as the ferry left the bay. "Now, this is a new adventure." She laced her fingers behind her head and looked at N. "Hey, you guys wanna go check out some of the cool activities Burgh promised us?"

N tilted his head. "What activity did you have in mind?" he asked, turning around so he could rest his back against the rail.

She tried to remember what Burgh had said. "Umm...what about swimming? There's supposed to be a heated pool on the top deck. Or we could just take a wander around the ship. Maybe challenge a trainer or two. I'm sure there has to be at least one on the ship..."

"Alright then, we can go for a walk. Blitzle says that sounds like fun. He wants to battle a trainer, since he hasn't yet." N grinned, the expression making him look like a gleeful little kid.

White couldn't help giggling. "Oh, right, I forgot Blitzle only joined you outside Nacrene City. Well, let's go searching for a trainer then!"

They walked down a corridor and found a flight of stairs that led to the top deck. The city had faded into the distance and was now just a misty outline on the horizon.

N paused suddenly, and White almost ran into him. "Hey, N, no sudden stopping please. I almost collected you, then." She frowned when he made no comment. "N? Something wrong?"

He held up a finger. "I...can hear something. It's very faint...but...I'm sure I can hear someone calling..."

White listened, but couldn't hear anything other than the sounds of birds and people laughing. "I can't hear anything. Are you sure you're not imagining things?"

N frowned, but shook his head. "No, I'm positive I heard something." He stopped and listened again. "There! I heard it again! Someone's definitely calling!" He turned to face her fully, his expression lit up. "Surely you heard it that time?" His face fell when she shook her head. "Really? You can't hear it? Oh...But I was so sure..."

"N..." White looked out at the sea, her vantage point from the top deck allowing her to see quite far. Her eyes spotted a Water Pokemon jumping around next to the ship, and an idea struck her. "Maybe you heard a _Pokemon!_"

N blinked, taken aback by her sudden outburst. "Pokemon?"

She nodded emphatically, pointing at the Pokemon in the water. "Yeah! It makes sense! I can't hear it, so chances are it's something only _you're_ hearing- aka a Pokemon! I bet it's in the water or something. Try calling back to it!"

A blissful look passed over N's face. "You're very clever, White. No wonder Reshiram chose you," he said absently as his eyes glazed over. She recognized his 'inner searching' and stayed quiet. Eventually he sighed and opened his eyes. "I tried calling back, but I didn't get a response. The Pokemon's too far away for my voice to reach. Maybe if we could move closer..."

"I don't know how we could manage that, though. This ferry's on a preset course; we can't change direction. That's if we even knew what direction the Pokemon's in." She didn't mean to be such a doomsayer, and felt guilty when N's shoulders hunched up.

"You're right," he said, disheartened.

White lightly patted him on the back. "Err, it's okay. We'll meet this Pokemon of yours. Keep a listen out, and if you hear it again, pay attention to whether or not it gets stronger. If it does, it probably means that the Pokemon's in that direction. We can always try and find it by ourselves later on!" She was getting excited, the thought of meeting a mystery new Pokemon set her blood pumping. Especially if she caught it. Juniper would be rapt!

Unless it was something she'd already seen, which would be kind of a letdown.

"Thank you, White." N smiled at her, as he finally continued to walk along the top deck. "I will keep a listen out."

It was another hour before he heard it again, however.

"White! I can hear it again," he said, cocking his head like a bird Pokemon. "It's...it's saying something. I can almost...make out the words." She didn't say anything, letting him concentrate on the inner voices. "There! I heard it say..._lonely._" His eyebrows drew together as he realized the implications. "Lonely? I don't want any Pokemon to ever be lonely. White, can we please find a way to meet that Pokemon?"

She spread her hands. "Uhh...We can try, but we'll probably have to wait until tomorrow, since this ferry won't go back until the afternoon, and nobody takes their boats out at night."

N was about to reply when his face grew absorbed. "I heard it clearer that time. It said '_I'm lonely'_ and then something else, but I missed it."

"That's a start. It means the Pokemon is probably in the direction the ferry is headed. There's a reef not far away, and I think Burgh mentioned that snorkelling on the reef was going to be one of the main attractions of this cruise. Perhaps your mystery Pokemon is at the reef," White suggested, flicking her hair out of her eyes. The breeze was nice, but her uncontrollable hair kept getting in the way.

The green-haired teenager nodded slowly, his gaze thoughtful. "I hope so..." he muttered.

After a time, she figured he wasn't in the mood for more conversation and went to examine the table-tennis tables set up on deck. She was immediately challenged to a game by a dreadlocked dancer, and set to work trying to thrash him. It wasn't until the ferry stopped that she looked around. They'd arrived at the reef, and people were beginning to disembark to snorkel.

N appeared next to her, his face forlorn. "I don't think the lonely Pokemon is here," he said sadly, pulling on her sleeve.

"Oh, sorry N. I guess we'll have to find a way to come looking tomorrow." She knew better than to suggest he just ignore the Pokemon. There was no way in hell N was going to ignore a Pokemon in need.

"But..." N trailed off, seeing the logic in her statement. "Okay then. First thing tomorrow, we have to find the Pokemon!"

She nodded and solemnly promised they would, before proceeding to distract him with activities.

They went snorkelling, and White found herself amazed at the myriad of colours that made up the reef. Pokemon flitted in and out and around them, and she found herself swept up in all the magic of it. A surge of happiness caused her to summon Neptune, letting the Samurott get some exercise. He swam past her, the current causing her to spin head over heels.

N felt his way slowly through the water, and she got the feeling he didn't swim much, if at all. "How are you going?" she called over to him.

He looked up, sputtering water out of the snorkel. "I'm not sure of how these contraptions work. Do I have to chew on these rubbery bits, or am I supposed to keep my head above the water?"

She swam over to him and showed him how to use it properly. "There you go," she cheered when he finally understood. "Now let's snorkel; there's so many awesome things down here! Remind me to thank Burgh again when we see him next."

N narrowed his eyes a little at the mention of the Gym Leader, but agreed that he would remind her. Soon, he was caught up in the wonder of the reef, and his eyes started shining with amazement. "White, look at this!" he called, pointing out a tiny Frillish swimming amongst the coral.

"Wow, that's cool!" She grinned and looked around. "Hey, check this out!" It was her turn to show off a discovery.

The next couple of hours passed like that, with the two trainers swapping discoveries and complimenting each other on their finds. Finally though, their grumbling stomachs caused them to return to the ferry in search of lunch.

"Man, I'm starved. We were swimming for so long we missed lunch," White commented, as she grabbed a plate and almost drooled over the buffet lunch. "Now, this is living. I could do this every day, no problem. Where do I start?" She grabbed a piece of pretty much everything and shoved it on her plate, and then moved to sit at one of the tables. N joined her a few minutes later and they devoured their food. "That...was amazing," White sighed contentedly as she leaned back.

"Everything tasted so good," N agreed, his own plate empty. Suddenly he sat bolt upright. "I heard it again, clearer than before!"

"The voice?" White questioned, waiting for him to continue.

"Yes! It said '_I'm lonely...please come play with me...I'm waiting for you' _and it was louder than last time." N gave a smile, but it disappeared a moment later. "I think you were wrong though, White. I don't think it's near the reef, because it still feels further away. I think it's _past_ the reef. Do you think we could ask the ferryman to take us past the reef? I'm sure if we go just a little farther we can find the Pokemon!"

White felt awful dashing his hopes, but she knew the ferry wouldn't change course for two teenagers. "Sorry N. You know they won't do it. We'll have to try and hire a boat tomorrow. You still have all that money, don't you? It won't take us long to find a boat and head off." That was without them being able to read navigational charts, and have any knowledge at all of how to drive a boat, but she wanted to make him feel better.

"Isn't there some way?" N was distraught, the emotions of the Pokemon and his own mixing together.

"You know we have to wait, N." Damn, why wasn't she better at comforting people?

N went silent. The sun slowly began to head towards the ocean, and the ferry eventually started to head back to Castelia City. N remained silent throughout the journey, and White worried that he was planning something stupid.

No, wait. That was usually _her _job; she was the one with the harebrained ideas. Bianca and Cheren were constantly telling her to stay out of trouble. She toyed with the idea of them going out at night to find the Pokemon, but dismissed it too crazy, even for her.

The setting sun was warm on her back, and she found her eyes drifting closed. Without even realizing it, she fell asleep to the rocking motion of the boat.

She awoke abruptly to find her head resting against N's shoulder. "Aww hell, sorry N," she immediately apologized, pulling herself away.

"It's alright, you were tired." He stood up and walked towards the dock. "Come on, we should get some rest. I want to leave first thing in the morning." He sounded a little grumpy.

She stretched out her stiff muscles and followed him, biting back a retort. It wasn't her fault he was in a bad mood. She felt her own mood lift as she smiled, reflecting on the cruise.

Best ferry ride ever.

...

Hurr. Until next time...

-Aerococonut


	13. Searching

**A/N:** Yeah...delays. I feel bad for not updating. So have a long chapter to make up for it. Oh, and a massive thank you to those who still review this story, even when I don't update. I read every single one of them, and they're all saved in a folder for me to reread later. I truly do appreciate everything!

**Learning the Art of Friendship**

**...**

**Chapter 13: Searching  
>N<strong>

_I'm lonely...please come play with me...I'm waiting for you._

The words rang through his head. N was lying back on the bed, his hands crossed over his chest. _Who are you?_ He sent out the mental call, but the Pokemon didn't respond.

_Mmm...what?_ Chikorita asked sleepily, rubbing a paw over his eyes.

_I didn't mean to wake you_. N half-sat up so he could look at the little Pokemon on the end of the bed.

Chikorita shrugged and settled down. Within minutes, he was asleep again.

N finally fell asleep, but seemed to wake up moments later. His mind refused to quiet down long enough for him to sleep again, so he resigned himself to waiting for the morning.

Morning came finally, and he showered and dressed early, glaring irritably at the clock next to the bed, the red numbers glowing tauntingly. What time was considered decent enough to emerge? N wondered. Would White likely be awake yet? He glanced out the window. Since the sun wasn't up, he was going to say no. He was learning, he realized. Normal people didn't get up before the sun, so he would wait. White usually got up at breakfast time, so he would go downstairs and wait for her.

The bottom floor of the Pokemon Centre was empty. Even Nurse Joy had yet to appear, though N could hear noises from behind the back of the counter. He pulled a chair from the pile and sat at a table, staring out the window. The sun eventually climbed high enough to be seen, spreading golden light through the city, though the large skyscrapers blocked most of it.

_N!_ A cheerful mental call echoed, jolting him out of his thoughts.

N blinked and a smile split his face. _Good morning, Blitzle. How are you today?_ He strained his neck, trying to catch a glimpse of the Pokemon.

Blitzle tried his best to shove his head through the window. _N! I am great! The sun is nice and warm this morning, and there are many strange smells in this city! _The little zebra snorted, and blew air in N's direction.

N answered the unspoken demand by rubbing Blitzle's nose.

Blitzle whickered appreciatively and continued his commentary. _I was running around, and a lady gave me some berries. Also, there were these funny men in black. They were just standing there, it was kind of odd. _The Electric Pokemon snorted again and hummed. _But now you're awake, and I can talk to you! _He closed his eyes in happiness.

A grin split N's face. Being around his Pokemon friends was truly the greatest pleasure in his life. _I'm glad to hear you're having fun!_ He stopped rubbing Blitzle's nose to walk out the door, meeting his friend on the streets of Castelia City. "Is this better?" N asked out loud, reaching up his hand to continue his ministrations.

_Hee!_ Blitzle responded, dancing out of N's reach, his hooves clomping on the cement.

N blinked lazily, the soothing motion of rubbing Blitzle's short fur reassuring. He found himself yawning and his eyes closing against his will. His lack of sleep the night before was making him tired.

"Hoi there!"

The call made N sit bolt upright, his heart beating faster. Blinking, he looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

A man came running up, breathing heavily and looking anguished. "Hoi there, young man!"

"Y-yes?" N looked the man up and down.

He looked to be older, with lines surrounding his dark eyes. He was wearing a blue coat over simple black pants and a grey shirt.

The man's expression most of all caught N's gaze; it was pained and a little lonely, N thought. "Are you alright?" he questioned, standing straighter under the man's gaze.

"You haven't happened to see a Liepard around here, have you? Her name's Belladonna, but I can't seem to find her. She's been missing all morning; we're sailors you see, and I was planning to catch the morning tide. But my Bella's gone walkabout. Please, have you seen her?"

N was immediately swept up in the tale. "No, I haven't seen her, but I'll help you look!"

Next to him, Blitzle pranced happily.

The man sighed in relief, a smile crossing his face. "Well, that's mighty kind of you. With you two helping me, I'm sure we'll find her in no time!" He shook N's hand emphatically. "I'm Edgar, but everyone calls me Mr. Salt! Pleased to meet you."

"I'm N." N said, resisting the urge to finger his Menger sponge. He wasn't sure why he wanted to; it was just habit. "Now, where should we-" he indicated Blitzle "-begin searching?"

Mr. Salt put a hand to his chin and thought about it. "Well, I've searched along the piers, but didn't find her. Maybe we should start by heading to the city's centre? I know it's a huge city, but I just _have_ to find her!"

"It's alright," N reassured the man. "I can hear the voices of Pokemon. I will listen out for Belladonna's voice, and when I hear her, I will ask her to come to me. Then we can find you."

Mr. Salt beamed. "Ah, now you're a wonder, aren't you? In that case, let's be off now! Sooner we go, sooner we can find her." Without waiting for a response, he strode quickly off towards the city centre.

N shrugged and started walking as well.

At his side, Blitzle nudged his arm, his mental voice cheery. _This is fun! We get to play hide-and-seek! _His hooves clacked on the cement as he pranced along.

They searched for three hours, N straining to catch the elusive Pokemon's voice. He and Blitzle found their way to the fountain in the city's centre, stopping for a break. N was beginning to feel strained, his mind's voice tired from endless searching.

"Hoi!"

N turned to find Mr. Salt has returned. The older man's face was sad, causing N to realize he'd had no luck as well. "I haven't found her," N said dully, before Mr. Salt could ask.

The older man sighed. "Eh...the morning's just about gone now." His expression was wistful. "I'd wanted to be off long ago, the tide won't be in 'til this afternoon."

"I'm sorry," N began, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I thought that maybe I-" He broke off abruptly, sucking his breath in.

_Sorry I'm late._ The mental voice was arrogant, the tone insincere.

N turned his head, searching the darkness of a nearby alley. _Hello? Would you come out, please?_

_Hmph._ A length of purple shadows detached itself and resolved into the form of a Liepard. _I don't take orders from you,_ she told N haughtily as she walked up to Mr. Salt.

"Belladonna!" Mr. Salt cried, kneeling next to her and stroking her head happily. "I missed you, my dear one!"

Belladonna swished her tail, a low rumbling purr escaping her. _I will go as I will, this you know. I had other business to attend to._ She narrowed her eyes at N. _You would do well to mind your own._

N was somewhat taken aback by her attitude. Most Pokemon were happy to share thoughts with him, it was odd that the Liepard didn't seem to want to. Then again, Pokemon were individuals, and had the right to do as they pleased. Her species in particular was known to be difficult to get along with.

_There. That's better_, she rumbled, ducking out from underneath Mr. Salt's hand. _Since you've acquired this wisdom, I'll offer you a hint._

_Hint?_ N stared at her, not quite sure what she was talking about.

The Liepard rolled her eyes. _My, you are quite dense. This man is a sailor,_ she nudged Mr. Salt's arm. _Ask him to take you to meet the lonely Pokemon._

N's jaw dropped. Of course! Why hadn't he thought of that? _Thank you!_ he cried, a smile splitting his face.

Mr. Salt beamed back. When N explained his request, and why he needed a sailor, Mr. Salt shook his hand emphatically and agreed of course they would go!

They arranged a time to meet up later that afternoon, since the tide wouldn't come in until just before the sun set.

"We'll be here," N promised, before waving goodbye.

By the time he returned to the Pokemon Centre, it was well after lunch. He walked inside through the automatic doors, his eyes immediately finding White sitting at the window, her arms crossed. "White," he called, his face lit up with happiness at the thought of sharing his news with her. "You'll never believe what happened."

She glared at him.

The sudden animosity threw N off guard. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He braided his fingers together, his shoulders drawing in. She was giving him the same look that his father had given him. Right before he received a lecture.

"Idiot." White muttered, flicking her hair over her shoulder in that familiar gesture of hers. "Nice of you to let me know where you were, it's not like I've been wondering or anything." She huffed, looking over his shoulder.

N found himself biting his lip as guilt washed through him. He hadn't even thought about leaving her a note! He'd been gone for hours, and she hadn't even known. He was a terrible friend!

She seemed to notice his posture, and relaxed the set of her shoulders. "Look, I'm not trying to control you or anything. I was just worried! I had no idea if you'd been kidnapped or disappeared or what. For all I knew, you could have been hurt!" She made a conscious effort to lower her voice as she uncrossed her arms. "Sorry N. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"No, it's alright," N said hurriedly. "I shouldn't have made you worry. In truth, I wasn't even thinking about the consequences." He held up his hands, his palms outwards. "You are right, I could have been injured and you wouldn't have known." He looked into her eyes, willing her to forgive him. "I'm truly sorry, White."

The trainer groaned and stood up. "Stop looking at me like that. I'm not going to hurt you or whatever you think I'm going to do. You look like a kicked Lillipup!" White sighed. "It's alright," she repeated. "Now...what won't I believe happened?"

N rubbed his arm, trying to regain his previous train of thought. "Umm...oh! I met a sailor in the city who had lost his Pokemon friend. Blitzle and I helped him find her. She gave me a helpful hint, and now Mr. Salt –that's the sailor- has agreed to take us to find the lonely Pokemon!" Happiness bubbled up in him; he was glad for the chance to fix a Pokemon's problems. He _hated_ to see his friends in pain, and this lonely call had been wearing at him.

"Oh, that's great." White's voice was less than thrilled.

N watched her closely, wondering why she sounded hesitant. A sudden noise from the stairs drew his attention.

'_Bout time you got back!_ Chikorita grumbled, walking along the centre's floor to stand at N's feet. _I thought you were going to be my trainer, and go on adventures with me, but instead you leave me behind._ Apparently White wasn't the only one upset about N's leaving._ I thought we were partners, N._ His mental voice was angry, but there was disappointment underneath it as well.

Immediately feeling horrible, N leant right down and picked up the Grass type. _I'm so sorry, Chikorita. I wasn't thinking; it all happened really fast! Suddenly I was caught up, and I just had to help him find his friend. I'm sorry I didn't come get you, but you were asleep when I went downstairs and I didn't want to disturb you._

Somewhat mollified, Chikorita scrambled up to his usual place on N's shoulder. _Still, you could have asked. I want to go exploring as well. Don't you remember what I said when I asked to travel with you?_

Yes! I want to see this new world! No one else will be able to say they travelled all the way over here! _Chikorita had bounced up and down in his arms, placing his tiny front paws against N's chest._ ...Please? I'll be good, I promise! Lemme stay with you! You and the funny girl,_he'd begged, giving N a look he couldn't resist._

_"If that's what you want, then of course." _N had said_. He would never order his friends around, if Chikorita wanted to come then it was his own choice. _

_I remember,_ N told him in the present, reaching up to stroke the leaf on Chikorita's head. _And you're right, it's your choice. I'm sorry._

_You're forgiven,_ Chikorita rubbed his head against N's hand, a small smile on his face.

White cleared her throat. "So...when and where are we meeting this guy?" She was tapping her feet on the floor, her impatience obvious.

N realized he'd been talking silently, and she'd been waiting for a chance to speak. "I was apologizing to Chikorita. I didn't mean to ignore you. We have arranged to meet Mr. Salt at around five o'clock at Liberty Pier, since he said it was the closest pier to where I heard the voice coming from. That, and the tide won't be in until about then. Mr. Salt said it's easier to sail when the tide's in."

"Fine. I'll see you at five then." White turned and walked out the door without waiting for a response.

"White!" N stumbled, almost falling over in his rush to follow her out the door. "Wait!" He almost flew out the door and saw only the swish of White's hair as she moved quickly away. "White!"

On his shoulder, Chikorita grumbled about his rough treatment.

N sent a hurried apology as he ran after White, his long legs quickly eating up the distance since she wasn't quite running. "White, please wait! Why are you leaving me?"

She stopped dead, turning back to face him with a pained expression on her face. "N, I'm going for a walk. By myself. I told you I'd meet you at five, now leave me alone."

He couldn't understand her attitude. Had he done something to offend her? "White..." he pleaded, begging to understand. His only response was the sound of White's boots hitting the ground as she started running. Instead of following her, he took the hint and stayed where he was. _Chikorita, do you understand what I did wrong?_

Chikorita shrugged, his little paws digging into the tensed muscles of N's shoulder. _Nope. Yours is a human problem, and I don't know about those._ Chikorita began to groom himself, washing his face with his paws.

Raising his head and sighing, N took in the position of the sun. He judged it to be around three o'clock. Two hours until he could meet Mr. Salt. _What should we do for a while?_ He sent the question to Chikorita.

Chikorita hummed to himself, playing with a piece of N's hair. _We could go wait at the pier. I like looking at the waters there. It reminds me of the waters of home._ He sounded almost wistful.

_Okay, _N agreed, glad for the distraction. _I'd like to talk to all the water Pokemon we can meet there, see if any of them could tell me about the lonely Pokemon. We could maybe swim for a little while._

Chikorita sent back an emphatic no. _No swimming for me! Salt water is bad for me; the salt steals all my energy. I like sunlight and fresh rain, not salt water. It feels icky on my skin._

N pondered this revelation. Chikorita was a Grass type. That meant he was more closely allied with a plant. Salt water would be a natural enemy to him. _I never thought of it that way. _

_It's true_. _Grass types and salt water don't really mix._ _But that's okay, because I can watch from your shoulder._ Chikorita closed his eyes, his ears pricked to the sounds of the city. _Let's go explore, N. I want to see the ocean!_

_Me too!_ Another mental voice called. Blitzle came trotting up, his mane ruffling in the breeze. _I want to look as well. The Pokemon of the sea are so different from me! I do not have a water friend._

_Everyone, let's go to the pier!_ N called, and was answered by two resounding mental cheers. He walked quickly along, following the signs pointing to the docks. After a brisk walk, the three emerged at the marina. N's gaze studied the large sign at the entrance to the marina. _Liberty Pier_ was to his right, according to the sign. Travelling along, Liberty Pier unfolded in front of him.

The high-raised pier extended right out over the water, and a group of boats bobbed on the waves, each tied to a post to prevent them drifting away. Benches were scattered along the rails, allowing weary travellers to sit and rest a while. Bird Pokemon circled overhead as trainers, sailors and townsfolk walked on either side of the pier.

N was fascinated, his mouth open as he took the time to marvel at the beauty surrounding him. He sent out an exuberant mental call to any Pokemon listening.

_Ahoy!_

_We hear you!_

_Come fly with us!_

_The water's nice!_

He laughed wildly, flinging his arms out in joy. _Thank you, my friends!_ He ignored the strange looks he was getting and jumped over the rail to land on a rocky beach below. Sitting unceremoniously on the ground, N tugged off his boots and socks. He walked barefoot across to the water, sucking in a breath at how cold it was. The bottoms of his long pants were wet; he'd forgotten to roll them up.

Above him, Blitzle let out a cry. _Aww, what's the water like? I wanted to see._

_It's cold, my friend. Lightning Pokemon would not find it appealing, I think. _N waved upwards to the unhappy zebra.

Blitzle barked in amusement. _I suppose. Well, have fun anyway._ He moved out of view.

_Hello, there._

A lilting, female voice echoed in N's head. He studied the water intently, and was pleased when a red-striped Basculin rose out of the water.

_Your kind don't usually speak the language of Pokemon,_ she said, mild curiosity in her tone. She laid on one side, wafting her fins through the water to keep herself still.

N knelt down, being careful not to send Chikorita tumbling into the water. _I'm a special kind of human,_ he answered, holding out his fingers in greeting.

The Basculin bumped her head against his fingers. _Then I am glad to have met this special kind of human. I will share this knowledge with the other water-ones._

He was having a hard time following her circuitous speech patterns. Her mental voice echoed in a way he wasn't familiar with, and it often seemed as if more than one Pokemon was speaking at a time. He knew every Pokemon species had its own nuances and speech patterns, but he hadn't had enough time in his life to study every single one in depth. There were always Pokemon he hadn't met, either, to compare speech patterns with. N found himself momentarily distracted by the idea of comparing all the species of Pokemon and studying the differences in their speech. It would help him to connect better with his friends if he could _truly_ speak their language!

_Are you alright? _She appeared confused, her fins stirring the water in agitation. _You seem to have the dry-eyes. _

_Oh, no, I'm alright. I'm just having a slight difficulty understanding you._ N swept his hair out of his eyes. _Your manner of speech is different to what I have heard before._ He clapped his hands in delight. _But that is alright, since the longer I speak with you, the more I understand._

The Basculin had leapt out of the water, turned a somersault and landed neatly again. _I am glad that you seek knowledge. It is rare in this day and age that a human would want to speak our language. Now,_ the Basculin ducked her head under the water for a moment and resurfaced. _I must go, human. We water-ones have to feed. Thank you for your words. _She disappeared underneath the water.

N heard her mental voice disappear into the echo of many voices. He wondered what she meant by 'the water-ones'. Maybe it was a term for all Water Pokemon. Or her school, perhaps? Then he blinked. Maybe her school –or her species!- were the ones she referred to as the water-ones! He was fascinated by this in-depth look into Pokemon society. Most of the time, he was treated as an honoured guest; welcome, but still an outsider, for all his kindness and friendship. He felt as if his world was spinning. A need for knowledge had awoken in him now, a need to explore the world he walked in completely, a need to utterly understand his friends, the Pokemon. If he could understand them on _their_ terms, he could better help humans and Pokemon interact!

Chikorita spoke up then, having overheard all of N's exchange with the Basculin and his subsequent thoughts. _That would be a long journey, N. You would have to go to many places and speak with many Pokemon _and_ humans. Would you really go that far?_ There was something hidden in the back of his thoughts.

N hesitated, ordering hismind to process everything he had learned. _Yes,_ he finally answered. _I would go that far. This is something only _I_ can do. Something I _want_ to do._

The Grass type gave a snort. _You know something funny, N? The Professor said the same thing you did. She wanted to understand Pokemon too. The only difference between you and her is that she can't talk to us mind to mind, and understand our response. _

Rocking back on his heels, N flapped his hands in disbelief. Could it be true? But no, the Professor and her like trapped Pokemon in balls to research them.

_You know that's not true_, Chikorita reprimanded him gently.

N was forced to accept his friend's words. There truly was no difference between him and the Professor. He'd always seen her as the villain; someone to fight against. Instead, they could have been partners, helping each other to discover the true world of Pokemon!

He was still lost in all the new possibilities of this revelation when a voice broke his reverie.

"Hello, earth to N!" White was leaning over the rails above him, waving to grab his attention. "You ready to go? It's just about five o'clock, we were supposed to be meeting this guy now?"

N couldn't believe the whole two hours had flown by. "I'm coming," he called back, quickly scrambling back up the rocks to where White was waiting. "White!" He walked up next to her. "May I borrow your Xtransceiver for a moment?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What for? You have your own, remember?"

He'd completely forgotten. "You're right. I- I forgot about mine." He pressed the button and waited for the call to connect.

"Why, hello there, N! Is everything alright? How's your journey going?" Professor Juniper's voice rang out, as cheery as he remembered.

N was struck by a moment of shame. He'd been rude and callous to her, yet she treated him with nothing but politeness. "Hello, Professor. I just wanted to...to apologize. I've learned some things today, and I realize that you and I both share a passion for Pokemon knowledge. We were just walking different paths to the same goal. I want to learn everything I can about Pokemon, and for the first time, I can see that you want to as well." He took a breath, a frown crinkling his brow. "Maybe I'm not explaining this very well. What I mean is-" He stopped, looking at the woman on the camera.

Professor Juniper was staring at him with wonder and disbelief on her face. She blinked, and shook her head. "Oh, oh no, N! I understand you. I think that's amazing! I'm so glad you don't see us as being on different sides. We both care about Pokemon! That's all that matters!"

N thanked her for believing in him and hung up. He looked up to find White giving him a strange look. "What is it?" he asked.

She gave him a funny smile, the corners of her lips tilted up. "Just...I'm proud of you." She refused to elaborate any further.

N was about to press her for more information when Mr. Salt appeared.

"Ahoy! Ready to set sail?" He continued on, leading them over to a sailing boat with _The Belladonna_ scribed on the side.

Belladonna herself materialized suddenly, leaping gracefully onto deck.

White, Blitzle, N and Chikorita followed her on board, Chikorita on his usual perch on N's shoulder.

"Now," Mr. Salt called. "We're looking for a Pokemon, right? N says he heard its 'voice' or whatever out on the water over yonder." He indicated the stretch of water in front of them. "So, I figured we might head out that way. There's a big old abandoned tower on an island out that way too. Called Liberty Island, the island is –Liberty Pier is named after it- but nobody goes there anymore, really. Except for the occasional sightseer, or interested scientist."

"That sounds really cool." White's face was lit up. "Any chance we could stop there? I like exploring ruins. We could find treasure, or rare Pokemon!"

Mr. Salt gave her a bemused look. "Well, it's not quite ruins. The tower is sealed though, nobody can get in. But, since it happens to be in our general direction, we might as well stop and take a gander. That alright with you, N?"

N nodded in assent. "It sounds like fun. Ruins are reminders of older times; times when the dragons ruled supreme in a newer world." N drifted off into his thoughts, ignoring the sharp looks White was shooting him. He remembered studying ancient ruins when he was training to be the Hero. He'd learned a lot from ruins; tales of legends long forgotten. And hadn't the Dark Stone itself been dug up from an ancient ruin? A sigh brought him back to the present.

White turned away, a rueful smile on her face as she took in the water surrounding them. "Look!" she called suddenly, pointing ahead.

Where she was pointing, N could see a dark shape resting on the waves. When they drew closer, he realized it was the tower.

"That's Liberty Tower," Mr. Salt came up behind him, almost scaring the wits out of N.

"I see," he mumbled.

Mr. Salt drew _The Belladonna_ into a beach and invited them to disembark and go exploring. He promised to stay with the boat until they were done. Blitzle sniffed the sand and headed towards a tree nearby. Chikorita yawned and hopped off N's shoulder to stay on the boat, saying ruins weren't his thing.

White took off immediately, her expression alight as she stared up at the tower.

The island surrounding the tower was empty of people and Pokemon, and only a few clumps of grass existed here and there. It was a very barren place, N thought to himself. He doubted any Pokemon lived here.

_Please come play with me..._

N stopped dead. The voice! It had been so loud! Could the Pokemon be nearby?

"Is something wrong?" White called, already at the base of the tower.

"I heard it's voice! The lonely Pokemon must be close, I'm sure of it!" N ran up to White, longing to meet this sad friend. _I hear you! _He called back. _I'm coming now!_

_Finally... Enter the tower and find me._

The voice was so full of relief that N almost cried from the wave of emotion. "We have to get inside. The Pokemon's inside."

White looked surprised, but nodded. "Okay. That's a nice piece of luck." She grinned and sized up the door. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get in there and meet a new Pokemon!" She pushed against the door, but it didn't budge an inch. "Are you serious?" She snapped her fingers and pushed again. "Open!" she commanded imperiously, but the door ignored her.

N moved closer so he could study the carvings on the door. A tiny niche on one of the bricks caught his attention. Pressing a finger into the niche, he leapt back when the door slid open.

"Way to go, N!" White congratulated as she fearlessly went inside. "Whoa!" she stopped suddenly when they came to a reinforced steel door. "Someone didn't want your Pokemon getting out!"

Someone had _captured_ his friend- locked it inside a steel door? The cruelty was unimaginable, and N felt rage stir its head. He wanted to smash this door down!

"N, you okay?" White put a hand on his shoulder.

The warmth of her fingers caused him to snap back into himself. "Sorry, I was just thinking about how someone could lock a Pokemon up like this."

She gave him a sympathetic look, before pressing a switch built into the wall. To both of their surprises, the door opened easily. "Maybe it wasn't locked in after all," White murmured, peeking cautiously inside.

N followed her in, gasping at the room's contents. In a way, it reminded him of his own room back at Plasma Castle. The walls were painted a light yellow, and there were toys scattered all over the floor.

_I can't believe it!_ A strange Pokemon suddenly floated in front of him. It had long, orange ears and huge blue eyes that glittered with unshed tears. Little wings flapped from its legs, which explained how it was able to hover. _It's so nice to see someone after so long! It is truly a pleasure to make your acquaintance! My name is Victini. May I ask what your name is?_

"My name's N, and this is White." N was overwhelmed. He'd read books before on the legends of Victini, but all the books insisted it was nothing but a myth, or if it had existed, that it was now extinct. "Victini," he breathed.

Next to him, White was grinning happily. "Victini! Gosh, he's such a little cutie!" She went to touch Victini, but the Pokemon moved out of the way.

_Err, my apologies m'lady, but I dislike being touched. Nothing personal._ Victini blinked solemnly at N.

N frowned. "Oh!" he said, suddenly understanding. "Victini said it didn't like being touched, White."

She pouted but stood up. "Aww, fine. Sorry, little guy," she told Victini.

_Forgive me for asking,_ N wasn't sure how to phrase his question.

Victini smirked and bowed. _You wish to know what gender I am?_

Shamefaced, N nodded.

_Technically, Victini are asexual. We have only one 'gender' as you refer to it. However, for your ease of mind, you may refer to me as a 'male' Victini._

_Thank you,_ N said humbly. He didn't pass on the information to White, since she already referred to him as a male.

_Now, I have a little favour to ask._ Victini landed gently on the floor and smoothed down his fur. _I wish to travel with you,_ he announced.

"But why?" The words spilled from N's lips without conscious thought. The incredible, legendary Pokemon Victini wished to travel with them? He didn't even know their destination or anything!

_Because, dear boy,_ Victini's tone was amused. _I believe you are pure of heart, and your strength will help me accomplish my goal._

_Your goal?_ N asked, wondering what a legendary Pokemon could possibly desire.

Victini took off into the air again. _Yes. I seek the trainer who placed me in here. He set up this room to protect me, and now that you have broken the seals, I am free to seek him out. Travelling with you will expose me to many more people than I would meet on my own. Your ability to speak the words of Pokemon to the humans will help me as well. _

"So, what was he saying?" White asked, smiling.

"He's asking to travel with us," N responded, his attention still on the legendary.

White clapped her hands together. "Sounds like fun! Welcome to the team, little guy!"

Victini gave her a bemused grin, bowing in midair, his arm folded across his stomach. _Thank you, m'dear._

White skipped out of the door, N following with Victini close behind. They returned to the beach where Mr. Salt was waiting.

"Ahoy, nice to see you found your friend!" the old man said, looking at Victini. "Well, if there's nothing left to do here, maybe we should head back to port, hmm? It's going to be dark shortly."

N looked at the darkening sky. "You're right." _Blitzle,_ he called the zebra. _We're leaving now. _He hopped on board.

Blitzle came careening up, leaping onto the boat with ease. He immediately nudged Chikorita and started filling the Grass type in on all the wonders of the island.

Victini sauntered over to the other two. _Hello there,_ he laughed.

N left them to their conversation, reaching down to offer White a hand up.

She took it, using his leverage to pull herself up.

"All aboard?" Mr. Salt said a moment later, after he joined them on the boat. "In that case, let's head off!"

The trip back was uneventful; N was preoccupied with all the new discoveries in his life. Meeting Victini just awed him, and travelling with the legendary promised to show him even more new things about his Pokemon friends.

The sun had set by the time they returned to Castelia City.

"Thank you for everything." N shook Mr. Salt's hand gratefully. "If it wasn't for you, we never could have made it!"

"Not a problem!" Mr. Salt beamed. "One good turn deserves another, doesn't it? Although..." He had a mysterious glint in his eyes.

"Yes?" N cocked his head to the side in anticipation.

Mr. Salt grinned. "What does N stand for? Surely one letter can't be your real name, can it?"

Next to him, White turned to face him, interested. "Hey yeah...I've been wondering that too. I just keep forgetting to ask."

He ran a hand through his hair self-consciously. "Umm...My full name's Natural Harmonia Gropius. My father just called me N because it was easier and more serious."

White's eye twitched. "Natural Harmonia Gropius?" She snickered, a hand covering her mouth.

"Is there something wrong with that?" N felt slightly upset that she was laughing at his name.

"What? Oh, no, no. I'm just surprised." She took a breath and recovered herself. "Sorry N, but I think I'm going to keep using your nickname."

"That's fine," N said coolly, turning back to Mr. Salt. "I'm going to leave now, but it was nice meeting you and Belladonna."

"Right back at you, kid. Next time you get the urge to sail, come visit! There's plenty more wonders to see out at sea! I'm sure Belladonna might even stick around if you come with us."

At his side, the Liepard gave a feral grin. _Only if the human pays attention. The rest of his kind are somewhat dense._ She butted Mr. Salt's hanging hand.

Without thinking, he started stroking her head. "Ain't she a beauty?" Mr. Salt sighed in contentment, clearly caught by Belladonna's charms.

_Of course,_ Belladonna said when N questioned her. _Humans can't resist our beauty. We are creatures of grace and power, and humans wish to emulate that. For a human though, he is pretty good. Always willing to feed me the best, brush my coat and take me where I want to go. Makes having a human worth it. _

Victini laughed, hovering next to N's head. _Ah, you are so young._

_What's that supposed to mean?_ Belladonna hissed, her tail swishing violently. She didn't like the assumption that she was immature in any way.

_Never mind, dear one. _Victini's voice was condescending.

N started walking quickly, not wanting the two Pokemon to get into a fight, which is what Belladonna had been thinking. "See you!" he called over his shoulder quickly to Mr. Salt.

"Ahoy!" White giggled, jogging to catch up. "I'm starving! Let's get some dinner...Natural Harmonia Gropius," she smirked, grabbing his wrist and pulling him along.

... ... ...

His name. Just...

No.

-Aerococonut


	14. Relic Hunters

**A/N: **B/W2 are pretty sweet. I love making movies, and Join Avenue is great. And now we have Gen6 coming out? Wow, that escalated quickly. It looks interesting though, and I love Unova, so another romp through would make me happy, if that's how it turns out.

I meant to update this sooner, but I ended up doing NaNoWriMo instead. And I won! 50,000 word novel in 30 days. And then I went on a cruise. So...yeah. I'm now a third-year uni student, so don't expect many updates this year. I'll try my best, but if I only end up updating once a year, so be it. I haven't given up! Many thanks to those who continue to review; nothing makes me happier than checking my emails and finding the review notice! I read each and every one, and I respond to those who say a fair bit. Happy New Year to everyone, and I hope this year is the best ever!

**Learning the Art of Friendship**

**... ... ...**

**Chapter 14: Relic Hunters  
>White<strong>

"Come on, you can do it!" White screamed encouragingly to her Pokemon.

Her Swanna stretched out her neck and took off again. Swooping in, she took out Burgh's last Pokemon with ease.

"That's my girl!" White cheered, returning her to the Pokeball. This match had been four-on-four, with both White and Burgh down to their last Pokemon at the end. "Well, that was easier than the first time around." White walked forward, holding out her hand to Burgh.

Grinning to himself, the bug Gym Leader moved towards White. "Damn, girl! You were on fire!" Burgh shook her hand, pulling her into a hug. "Congratulations on a battle well won!" He clapped her on the back, before squeezing her.

"Thanks Burgh. If it wasn't for my Pokemon, I wouldn't have gotten anywhere." White grinned, slipping out of Burgh's hug before she was strangled. She knew he was just playing around.

Burgh winked in response, before flipping his scarf over his shoulder. "So honey, where were you planning on going next? You heading straight on to Nimbasa City? Make sure you trounce Elesa if you are; she's being insufferable at the moment. She believes her fashion sense is better than mine." He flung an arm out dramatically, head held high and chin thrusting out. "Look at me! I am the epitome of fashion!"

Snickering, White nodded. "Oh yes, you totally are. As for our destination, I don't know. I was kind of hoping to show N Relic Castle, since he hasn't been there before. There's a lot of Pokemon in the desert I haven't met either, so I thought it would be interesting to go back, look around. Maybe find some treasure, hehe."She laced her fingers together and pushed, making a horrible crack echo through the hall.

Burgh flinched at the sound. "Treasure's always good, though good luck finding some. I thought all those ruin maniacs would have dug it all up by now. Still, there's always a chance!" Flicking a hand, Burgh winked at her. "I hope you do find some new Pokemon. It would be a good experience for you to change up your team." Burgh smiled craftily, giving her a thumbs up. "Maybe you'll become a bug enthusiast like me!"

Laughing outright, White shook her head. "I doubt there's many bug Pokemon in the desert. Plus, I couldn't disassemble my current team, they're a part of me." She patted the Pokeballs at her hip. "And speaking of my team, I'd better get back to the Pokemon Centre and heal them. That, and I promised N I'd be back before dinner so we could eat together." She surreptitiously checked her watch. It was getting late.

Burgh waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Oh yes, you and your cute green haired friend. If he wasn't part of Team Plasma, I would have hit on him." He placed his hands on his hips, grinning at her. "But don't worry honey, you can still have him. I think you interest him more than I do."

White blanched, not believing what she'd just heard. "No way. No, just...don't even go there. Despite the fact that N is cute, he's not exactly boyfriend material. I mean, I kind of wish he was... but, you know. He's _N_." She held up her hands and shook her head violently. "Maybe someday. Not today." She crossed her arms and glared at Burgh, daring him to continue.

Grinning, Burgh slung an arm around her shoulders. "Relax honey, I was only teasing. I know your boy's got a hundred and one issues, but give him time. Who knows? Maybe this journey thing you're doing will be what he needs the most. His exposure to other humans and every day trainers will help him to understand our world. Once you get him used to the idea of human mating-" the irrepressible Gym Leader did a little hip grind to demonstrate "- then you'll be able to jump his bones any time you want." Smirking wickedly, the bug trainer shooed her to the door before she could protest. "Trust me!" He pushed her through the door.

"BURGH!" White yelled, just as the door closed behind her. "I can't believe you," she muttered, throwing her hands up in disgust and walking out of the gym. The tenacity of that man! Still, he was funny. She'd give him that. Life with Burgh would never be dull, she imagined. Kind of made her wonder how he and Elesa got along so well, since Elesa was rather uptight and very high-end glamorous.

She made her way back to the Pokemon Centre, opening it to find N and Victini sitting at a table. Well, N was sitting; Victini was kind of hovering over the table using the little wings it had on its lower back. "Hi guys," she greeted them, grabbing a chair and falling into it. "I'm back."

"How was your battle?" N inquired politely. He smiled and passed White a menu. "Victini and I were just discussing menu choices while we waited for you." He waited for her to answer, his expression interested.

White accepted the menu gratefully, her stomach starting to rumble. "The battle was great! Burgh and I went all out. His Leavanny owned my poor Samurott, and almost took out my Conkeldurr as well, though Aphrodite came to the rescue, beautiful creature that she is. Swanna are so gorgeous," she sighed. "Anyways, I won, though just barely. Burgh must have been doing some serious training, his Pokemon are in top condition." She studied the menu, eventually deciding on a simple meal and placing her order. "So it was good," she concluded. "What about you? Do anything exciting while I was gone?"

Victini landed on the table, walking over to N's side. Its little wings flapped slightly, cooling down. Tilting its head, it raised its arms as if to indicate punching.

"Victini and I were mock-battling with Chikorita and Blitzle. Victini wished to test out some of its moves, and Blitzle wanted to battle, so we all ended up having a contest of sorts. Everyone enjoyed themselves." N's face lit up. "I would have loved it if you could have been there," he said wistfully. "I think you would have had a lot of fun."

White rubbed her arm, looking away. What N was describing did sound like fun, and the emotion in his voice when he said he wanted her there... After her conversation with Burgh, this new scenario was pulling her thoughts in directions she didn't want them to go. "Heh, well there's always next time, right?" She tried to sound positive. "I'm sure we can have a battle on the road, or maybe stage our own contest of sorts. My Pokemon would like that, too." Apart from her re-battles with the Gym Leaders, she hadn't really had any fun battles along the way. Maybe she should make an effort to fix that. She was sure her Pokemon would approve of the change to improve. Making a mental note to challenge N in the next few days, White eagerly set about to her dinner.

After she pushed her plate away, White brought up her travel plans. "I was wondering about where we should go next," she started.

N sat up, resting his arms on the table. "Actually, I had an idea for that. I want to go see Relic Castle, and possibly look through the desert. Apparently there have been rumours of a legendary Pokemon there. It could be Zekrom!" His expression was hopeful. "And even if not, there are many other Pokemon to meet." He turned to her, a sheepish expression crossing his face. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. Would you mind if we went to Relic Castle? I don't want to inconvenience you."

Glad that their plans coincided and feeling excited by the prospect, White clapped her hands together. "That's awesome, because I was thinking the exact same thing! I wanted to show you Relic Castle before we reached Nimbasa City. I thought we could look for some desert Pokemon to add to our teams." She twisted on her chair, looking at Victini. "I bet you guys would love the chance to explore some more!"

Victini, with unshakeable dignity, lowered itself to the table and sneered. _Victi, Victini._ It said.

White turned to N for a translation, an eyebrow raised. From its tone, she presumed it was something unsavoury.

N hid a smile behind his hand. "Uh, it isn't important," he said quickly, when he caught White's gaze. "Just...he finds you very...enthusiastic." He tilted his head, studying her.

Sure she was being laughed at, White rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. So I'm eager. Nothing wrong with that." She swung her legs back and forth in an attempt to burn some energy. "Alright, well, if it's okay with you guys, we might head off to Relic Castle tomorrow then, first thing in the morning. If we get an early start, it might not be so hot. We'll probably have to pick up some desert gear as well; sunglasses and maybe a faceguard. I don't really want to be eating sand all the time." White shuddered in memory. She hadn't been aware of desert protocol the first time, and as a result hadn't stayed there very long. There was only so much sand one could eat before one got absolutely sick of it. "Take it from me," she mumbled dryly.

"Very well, we shall meet at seven o'clock tomorrow, here." N stood up. "Then we shall buy some clothes, and head off to the desert. Does that sound reasonable to you?" He asked both Victini and White.

White nodded, stretching her arms above her head. "Sounds great." She bounced on the balls of her feet, eager for the next day to come so she could move on. Nimbasa City was a fair way away, and she wanted to challenge Elesa again.

Victini answered in what she supposed was a positive manner.

The little Pokemon confused her; she found his moods hard to judge. Her own Pokemon she could understand just from their body language how they were feeling, but Victini appeared to be very different. It could just be because she was unfamiliar with it, but something told her the legendary Pokemon didn't like her very much.

After saying her goodnights, White headed up to bed. Like all the other Pokemon Centres, the trainers' rooms were small and neat, with a single bed, little bedside table and a bathroom attached. She hastily stripped off and fell into bed wearing only her singlet and panties. She'd have a shower in the morning. Though it was probably useless, since they'd be getting dirty anyway... With that, White got back up and took the shower now. She felt far more relaxed as a result, and her hair actually smelled nice for once.

Her Xtransceiver's alarm woke her up the next morning, the insistent beeping forcing her to open her eyes and move. Pressing the button, she turned off the annoying device and sat up. Dressing in her normal clothes, she brushed her hair and swept it up into a ponytail and then headed downstairs. The place was empty; she'd beaten N this morning. She took a seat and waited for her companion to arrive.

Seven minutes later, the tall, green-haired man appeared, boasting Chikorita on his shoulder and Victini hovering next to him. He spotted her and came over immediately. "Good morning, White. Are you ready to go?"

White leapt to her feet. "Yep! Let's go. I thought we could grab breakfast on the way out of town. I'm not really hungry right now, so I'm fine to wait a bit." She gave herself a quick once-over, making sure she had everything. Bag, check. Hat, check. Pokeballs? Most definitely a check. Considering herself ready to go, White headed towards the door.

N followed her, ducking in front of her just in time to hold the door open for her. "After you." He smiled, waving her ahead. His kingly manners hadn't been forgotten, even though they'd been travelling without comforts for a while.

Outside, Blitzle waited for them. The little zebra Pokemon trotted around the group, barking happily.

"Hello, Blitzle," N greeted the Pokemon cheerfully, waving.

Blitzle shoved his nose under N's hand, demanding a stroke.

When greetings were out of the way, White, N and entourage walked through the city to the bazaar, where the desert shops sold their wares. After half an hour, the two humans emerged with a full set of desert clothes. Apart from the clothes, they'd also gotten a tent that could be folded up and stored in a backpack, since sleeping under the stars on the sand wasn't appealing. N had had to purchase a sleeping bag, since they'd only been staying in Pokemon Centres, he hadn't needed one. White had also bought a backpack to store them in, since her little pouch wouldn't hold anything.

White now wore a long, gauzy brown cloak over her normal singlet and shorts, and a thin, light yellow scarf wrapped around her neck and over her mouth. She'd bought large sunglasses in order to combat the glare of the sun on the sand, and her hat covered the top of her head. She'd considered buying longer pants, but decided the heat would probably kill her. She'd just have to trust the cloak to protect her from everything, and keep her warm at night when it grew cool. She looked over at N and admired his new outfit.

Like her, N had just chosen to wear his old clothes underneath, since the longer sleeves and long pants would protect him from the sand and sun, and the changes in temperature. Over the top, he wore a light green wraparound cloak, with a hood that he could pull up to protect his head. He'd also taken her advice and bought a pair of sunglasses, giving him a cool look.

She couldn't help admiring the effect. Overall, she thought N looked like a desert rogue, about to go looting. Giggling to herself, she took the first step outside the city. As they walked along, Castelia City began to fade in the distance. When they hit the outskirts of the city, White turned around to watch the buildings slowly fade out of view. "Heh, we're on our way now!" She faced the front again and renewed her steps.

The path through Route 4 took them through a mass of unfinished buildings. Workmen scurried here and there, and worker Pokemon lifted large blocks while their partners called instructions.

"I wonder how long it'll take them to finish," White mumbled out loud. When N turned to her inquisitively, she laughed. "Oh sorry, I was musing out loud. I just remembered that they were still building this on my first journey through. I would have thought they'd have gotten further along by now." She gazed around with interest. "From the looks of it, there's going to be apartments here eventually. Might be nice to come back here when I'm older." She thought about it for a bit longer, and then shook her head. "Nah, the desert would piss me off too much. I'd rather go to a city, I think." She wondered which city she'd like to settle down in. Maybe airy Mistralton, or Nimbasa. She had liked the atmospheres of both; Mistralton was upbeat and cheerful, and Nimbasa was always exciting, with so much to do.

N listened to her ramble without comment. When she stopped talking, he moved next to her. "Living in the desert doesn't seem so bad. I stayed with a woman here on Route 4 for a little while. She was very kind to me."

Intrigued by this unexpected comment, White motioned for him to continue. "When was this? While you were becoming the hero?" She looked at him, interesting in learning more about his first travels through Unova.

"No, it was after I left Plasma Castle, before I came to your house. I had nowhere to stay, and she allowed me to rest at her house. Actually, it's not too far from here." He looked out to his left. "Down that way, I believe." He indicated a side street winding away from the path.

White rolled her shoulders, loosening the muscles. "Well, why don't we stop by? I could use an afternoon snack." She smiled in gratitude. Many times on her adventure she'd taken assistance from rest houses. The kindness of strangers never failed to amaze her. The fact that she'd always received food and rest had been one of the only things that kept her going. Sometimes it's a very long way between cities, and those houses had made all the difference.

Agreeing with her comment, N directed the group to a house set apart from the rest. He knocked on the door, and was greeted by an older woman with brown hair and an easy smile.

"Why, if it isn't N! Come on in, come on in." She stepped aside, waving him in. "And who's this?" She asked, spotting White.

"This is my friend, White." N introduced her. Turning to White, he said "And this is Sheree, the lady who allowed me to stay here." He and Sheree began to talk, N telling her about what had happened and Sheree laughing and preparing something to eat.

White accepted a bowl of soup, and studied the older woman. Sheree was of middle height, with a wide girth and the beginnings of crow's feet, putting her in her forties. Wearing a dark blue dress with a white apron over the top, she smoothed back the greying hair and kept working. She was one of those perpetually happy people; even now, she bounded around the kitchen, rustling up food and drinks.

When they'd eaten enough, everyone retired to the lounge room, where White leaned back on the couch and put her feet up on the footstool. Having walked all morning, the chance to relax was much appreciated. She listened idly as N and Sheree discussed something to do with the desert. She wasn't really paying attention to much, content to just sit there.

Three hours later, White finally stood up with reluctance and moved to the door. "Despite the amazing food and the relaxation, we really should be going. It's a long trek to Relic Castle, and the sooner we leave, the sooner we can arrive." She thanked Sheree, and she and N said goodbye, gathering up the Pokemon from outside.

Night arrived sooner than she'd expected, so White called a halt. They'd reached the desert a couple of hours ago, and they'd been battered with sand non-stop since then. She pulled out the tent, and she and N tried to unfold and set it up. "I don't think we're doing it right," White said eventually, hands on hips. Half the tent pulled to the side, while poles stuck out at odd angles. "Let me see the instructions again." She took the sheet of paper off N and calculated, lips pursed in thought. "Oh damn, we are so stupid!" She slapped a hand to her forehead and dropped the paper. "Here." She knelt and pulled out a pole. "This is supposed to loop through _this_ hole," she demonstrated, before moving to the other side of the tent. "And _these_, are supposed to be over _here_." Muttering to herself, White slowly began to set up the tent properly. Finally it stood as it should, and White smirked to herself, pleased with the effort. "There! That wasn't so hard." She crawled inside and grabbed her sleeping bag out of her backpack. "You can come in," she called back to N.

A moment later, N joined her. He shuffled to one side, tucking his long legs out of the way.

She passed him his sleeping bag, and they set up their sleeping arrangements. "Okay, so there's not much room, but if I stay over this side, and you stay over that side..." She dragged her sleeping bag as far over as she could to her side. "...Then Chikorita can stay above your head, Victini can go in the space down the bottom, and Blitzle can curl up over here, between us. Sound alright?" The two-man tent hadn't been made to fit a group of Pokemon as well, but if they squashed together, they'd fit. The Pokemon couldn't be expected to endure the sand by themselves; none of them were desert Pokemon.

"That sounds excellent," N agreed. He started settling the Pokemon in their places, before curling around them in the space designated for him.

Exhausted from the day's trip and the effort of setting up the tent, White fell into an immediate sleep.

... ... ...

"Alright, so there's Relic Castle!" White announced, pointing at a dark smudge on the horizon. They'd been traipsing through the desert for five hours, only resting when they had to. Water was scarce as well, so White had been careful to ration the bottles they had. A nurse's station near the entrance to the desert had supplied them with ten bottles of water. The weight was heavy, but White was grateful to have the supplies. She'd much rather take the weight than dehydration. Especially since they had to look after Pokemon as well.

N looked up at her words. "Are you sure?" He squinted, his eyes barely visible behind the shades.

Running ahead, White grinned and nodded. "Yep! I know, because I stopped here briefly last time. I also came back to look for the Light Stone and Reshiram. There's a group of psychics conducting tests in the basement, so we may be challenged to a battle. Just a word of warning!" She quickened her pace, eager to get out of the sun for a while.

Snorting in joy, Blitzle raced along next to her. The electric Pokemon was faring surprisingly well in the desert. So far, he hadn't tripped down dunes at all, showing an agility equal to Pokemon born in the desert. He barked cheerfully, racing in a circle around her.

On N's shoulder, under his hood, Chikorita made a grumpy sound. The little grass type hated the sand, and had spent the entire journey huddled under N's hood.

N answered both his Pokemon, and said something to Victini, who was hovering nearby.

The old, ruined castle was abandoned when they entered. Dust swirled around, and sand dribbled through the roof to puddle on the floor below. White glanced around, checking to make sure the castle wasn't about to collapse on their heads. "Let's look for some Pokemon!" She headed to the staircase in the corner, taking them two at a time. When she reached the next level, she found herself longing for a drink. "N, what do you say to taking a quick break?"

Joining her in the room, N nodded and sat next to her. "It would be a good idea. We've been walking for a while now, and if we're intending to look for Pokemon, it's best if we refresh ourselves first."

Following his advice, White poured a cup of water for her and N, and filled a little dish for the Pokemon to drink from. She refilled it a couple of times, so all three of the Pokemon could have a satisfying drink. When everyone was done, she put all the dishes away and stood up. "Alright, let's keep exploring! I haven't been to the top yet, so that's on my to-do list!" She faced N and placed a hand on her hip. "What would you like to do, N? Come with me or explore on your own for a bit?"

N looked mildly surprised. "I would like to stay with you. You know more about this place than I do, and I would hate to get lost." He moved next to her, shooting a glance around and looking curious.

She accepted his reasoning and raised a fist. "In that case, onwards!" White gazed from side to side, checking for a hint of Pokemon. As they ascended, she found very little evidence at all. "I'm starting to get discouraged," she told N. "I haven't seen any signs that Pokemon live here. I was sure we'd find some unusual ones, but I guess not."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will find some soon. I believe they live at a higher point in this castle." N sounded sure of himself, and he pointed at a mark in the sand. "See? Pokemon footprints. We just need to be closer to their home." He smiled at her.

White grinned back, waving a finger. "See? This is why I keep you around. Mr. Pokemon expert!" Laughing to herself, she started searching the ground for more evidence. Now that it had been made apparent to her, she spotted footprints here and there, and the occasional dropping. On the seventh level, she was caught off guard when a large Pokemon roared at her. She flinched back when the Krokorok hissed at her, before stalking off. "Well, that was proof, I guess." She kept an eye on where the Pokemon had disappeared, not wanting to be attacked while her back was turned.

Going up another floor, N suddenly let out a cry.

White nearly jumped out of her skin. "What was that about?" She frowned at him, before noticing his expression. "N, what is it?"

Looking distinctly unhappy, N glanced up to an alcove nearby. "It's alright, you can come down," he said gently, raising his arms.

Raising an eyebrow, White blinked when a head poked up from the alcove. She was amazed to recognise it as an Archen, a decidedly rare Pokemon.

The Archen gripped the edge with its claws. It was making distressed noises; little cries and whimpers. Apparently it made a decision, because it leapt off and scrabbled in midair for N.

N carefully caught it and held it close, his fingers examining for damage. "Are you alright?" he murmured, stroking the creature's head. He turned to White then, while wrapping the Archen in a bundle using his discarded cloak. "You were right, rare Pokemon live here." He came up next to her, taking care not to bump his burden. "From what I understand, this Pokemon was abandoned here. She says there is another person here as well, a man on the top level. She seems confused, so I'm not sure if I understand her right." N was scowling, his disgust at human cruelty evident when he held injured Pokemon like this. He moved towards the last set of stairs. "I'm going to see if there is a man there. If he's responsible for this..." He trailed off, staring at the Pokemon in his arms.

White noticed that his arms were straining. "Is she too heavy?" She knew that Archen grew quite big before they evolved, and this one was nearly half N's size. Although, it was part bird Pokemon, so maybe it had hollow bones, thus making it lighter?

"I'll manage," N reassured her, hefting the Archen and continuing on. "For now, can you keep a lookout for any obstacles or pitfalls? I can't see my feet," he admitted.

A small smile tilted her lips. "I can do that." On the next floor, she stopped N from standing in a hole. "Careful, there." She pointed at the offending hole.

"What good advice," a voice from in front of them said.

White whipped around, her hand dropping to her Pokeballs. She saw who it was and narrowed her eyes. "You!" Furiously, she strode forward, intent on doing damage.

"Wait, White." N stopped her. "Ryoku, what are you doing here?"

The Sage of Team Plasma smirked to himself. "I was looking for a legendary Pokemon said to live here. Lord Ghetsis was hoping to use it for his plans." Ryoku sighed. "But alas, we haven't been able to find it. Volcarona, the Sun Pokemon. A legend, supposedly created by the sun itself in its image. Such a Pokemon would be of great use to us in our new plan." The Sage buffed his fingernails on his robe, no doubt expecting the kids to ask about the new plan.

White brought her wrist up and tapped the Xtransceiver, hurriedly finding Looker's name. _Found a Sage – Relic Castle, up the top_. She pressed send, hoping Looker would be as punctual as normal. Somehow, the Interpol officer could appear in a matter of minutes, no matter how far away she was. Either that, or he just had a hundred clones scattered across Unova.

The Sage looked at her. "Now, who did you just contact?" Ryoku didn't seem worried, just curious. "I know, it's your friend from Interpol, the one hunting us Sages, isn't it?" He tapped a finger against his jaw. "What was his name... Looker, was it?" He sneered at her.

"How did you know that?" White snapped her jaw shut before she revealed anything else. Deciding that she needed to stall him until Looker could arrest him; she picked a Pokeball and moved her arm back to throw.

Ryoku sneered at her again. "Oh, how unsporting. Attack me, an unarmed man. What a great hero you are!" He raised an arm, looking expectant.

Answering the unspoken call, a Shadow Triad member appeared in front of him. Wearing black clothes that fit against the skin and a white mask over half his face, the Shadow effectively hid his identity. About the only distinguishing feature was his white hair. Not that it made much difference, all three of the Shadow Triad had white hair; making White wonder if they were brothers, or wearing wigs.

"Now, you can fight someone with the ability to fight back!" Ryoku watched in glee. "Defeat her," he commanded the Triad member.

White hurriedly sent out her Samurott, shaken by the unexpected battle. She'd come here looking for Pokemon, not a Sage! And since when had the Shadow Triad actively engaged in battle? Something had changed. Ghetsis was still planning behind the scenes; Ryoku's comments had proven that. She glared at the Shadow, and waited for him to make a move.

The black clad man held up a Pokeball, his expression hidden behind the white mask he wore. "Now, unleash your rage!" he commanded, sending out a large, blue Pokemon. It had a tuft of white fur on its chest, spiked plated on its shoulders and two, waved horns on its head. Plus a nasty expression, something she hadn't seen on a Pokemon in a long time.

White heard N gasp, and she turned to find him staring at the Pokemon in awe.

"It's Cobalion," he whispered, shaking his head back and forth slowly, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. N half-raised a hand, as if to touch the beast.

Not recognising the name, White turned back to the scene in front of her.

Just in time to find the Shadow wave a hand forward. "Go! Destroy the little bug who threatened Lord Ghetsis!" He swept a hand in a horizontal motion, indicating attack.

Leaping to obey, Cobalion smashed into Samurott with no further warning. The legendary beast roared, its voice deep and rumbling.

"Look out!" White cried, slightly too late. "Sorry buddy," she apologised to her Pokemon. Get your head in the game! she reprimanded herself. "Alright, our turn. Use Surf!" She stabbed a finger forward, straight at her opponent's Pokemon.

A giant wave crashed down on Cobalion. Samurott shook himself and stood on two legs, pulling out his swords. _Rrrrrooar!_ The Water type Pokemon snarled, racing forward with swords bared. Swiping upwards, Samurott managed to land a glancing hit on Cobalion's flank.

Screaming in sudden pain, Cobalion wheeled around and faced its attacker, teeth bared in a wicked sneer.

"Sacred Sword," the Triad member called.

The legendary Pokemon dipped its head down and charged Samurott. Its horns sliced at White's Pokemon, narrowly missing its intended target.

"Good job, Samurott." White bit her lip, worried at the strength of the legendary Pokemon. How was she supposed to beat that? _The same way you beat Reshiram. _White felt a rush of confidence fill her, and she found herself grinning in response. "Let's go Samurott! Time to kick it up a notch! Use Surf again, and then while it's distracted, hit it with Slash!" She cheered on her Pokemon, pumping a fist in the air.

Her Pokemon quickly obeyed, sending the large mass of water out again, before ducking to the side and raising a sword. The blade hit true, making a large, diagonal streak across the chest of Cobalion. Samurott slid past, pivoting on one of his legs before using a backhanded slash, making an identical streak going in the opposite diagonal. For such a large Pokemon, Samurott was very agile, and often managed to defeat greater foes simply because he could manoeuvre into spots they couldn't.

Wearing a cross shaped wound now, Cobalion shook its head and pawed the ground, preparing to charge again.

"Retaliate!" The Shadow Triad member was starting to sound desperate; he could see victory slipping through his fingers. Somehow, this young woman was stronger than he'd expected, even with his use of the legendary Pokemon. Perhaps the bond between Pokemon and trainer was something after all?

Cobalion charged, horns down and ready to spear Samurott.

Samurott, despite his bulk, moved gracefully out of the way, taking the change to deliver another punishing slash across Cobalion's flank. It was clear that Samurott wasn't fighting to destroy, just weaken his opponent enough to claim victory.

The legendary Pokemon was covered in slashes now, and pain was making it lose control. Unlike Samurott, Cobalion was fully trying to kill the other Pokemon. Cobalion roared, the yellow eyes rolling in pain. Ignoring the Shadow's commands, it rushed Samurott in a blind panic, running back and forth in an attempt to skewer the one causing it pain.

Continuing to dodge, Samurott landed hit after hit until he faced Cobalion head on. Then, White's Pokemon drew its front paws above its head and drove both blades down towards Cobalion.

The flat of the blades struck Cobalion straight between its horns, knocking it unconscious. The large Pokemon collapsed, dripping blood onto the ground in a puddle below it.

Frowning, the Shadow member wordlessly moved towards the legendary Pokemon, Pokeball in hand.

White waited a moment, unsure if the battle was actually over. When nobody moved, she recalled her Samurott, whispering words of encouragement before replacing the ball onto her belt.

Ryoku grimaced. His shoulders slumped as he turned to face the girl across from him. "Well...once again, we of Team Plasma seem to be outmatched. Never mind though, we shall simply regroup and return, stronger than ever!" He glared at White. "Little girl, do not think this is over. Ghetsis, even as we speak, gains the trust of the greatest legendary Pokemon of all! We shall defeat you, heed my words!" He, the Shadow member and Cobalion all disappeared in a flash of light.

Blinking in the sudden light, White waited for her eyes to adjust. She made sure Team Plasma were gone, before turning to N. "Hey, you alright?"

Her companion was staring in shock. When he became aware of White's gaze, N shook his head and looked at her. "Sorry, White. I was surprised; there is no way they should have been able to gain Cobalion's help. Cobalion and its counterparts are notorious for loathing humanity. I was originally going to ask them for help to become the king, but it was decided against because of their reputation. How could Team Plasma have found and gained their help? Unless...they forced it somehow." N mused out loud. His expression turned dark as he considered the implications. "White, we have to assume Ghetsis is planning something major. If Cobalion is under Team Plasma's control, there's a chance Virizion and Terrakion are as well. We may be facing legendary Pokemon with a serious grudge for us." He frowned, his teeth clenched. "It's disgusting, how dare they control those three!"

White didn't interrupt, giving him time to come to grips with this. She was more worried about Ghetsis' new plan. The Shadow Triad were involved this time, and apparently Ghetsis was hunting legendary Pokemon for his own gains. No longer did he need a Hero, he was just going to use brute force. A realisation struck her. "Damn! Ryoku got away. I sent a message for Looker to come here, but I guess he didn't make it in time." She pursed her lips. "I guess it's too late now." She sent another message to Looker, saying the Sage had got away and not to come. A moment later she received a response.

_Sorry White, had an important situation. Will keep an eye out. _

_-Looker._

She closed the message window and looked to N. "Alright, well, after that I think I'm ready to leave. Was there anything else you wanted to do, or should we just leave?" After her battle with Cobalion, White wasn't eager to remain here. She quickly checked her Xtransceiver. Realising the time, she shook her head. "At this rate, we're better off just camping here and leaving in the morning. At least it's sheltered here."

N agreed, and the two went down to the first floor.

There, White set up the tent again, in case sand fell on their heads, and she, N, and the collection of Pokemon tucked themselves into their respective spaces.

N kept the Archen just above him, still wrapped in his cloak. Occasionally, he'd murmur words of comfort, and reach a hand out to stroke her head. Eventually his movements stilled, and he relaxed.

White tossed and turned, too wound up to relax. Her mind ran over and over things that Ghetsis could be planning, and why the legendary Pokemon were being drawn into it. Annoyed at herself for going over and over it, but not finding answers, White sat up. She concentrated on the Pokemon around her, and the sleeping man next to her. Taking deep breaths, she listened to the reassuring sounds of people and creatures around her. Readjusting her position, she lay back down, closer to N than she'd originally planned. Still, he felt warm, so she snuggled in closer. It was cool inside the old castle, and the warmth was appreciated.

N rolled over, facing her, his breath fanning her face. He mumbled something in his sleep, and his leg came to lie over hers. He draped an arm over her, pressing most of his body against hers.

White felt something hard digging into her stomach, and froze. Was that...? She bit her lip, her face flushing crimson red.

N rubbed against her, nuzzling her neck.

Her mind was still caught on the implications of what she felt. No, it couldn't be. It was just something in his pocket. His wallet, yeah, that was it.

After all, N was too immature a person for _that_. He was like a child, she reasoned. There was no way he had an-

She had to check. She looked down his body, to find a tent in his pants.

And she thought she knew awkward back to front. Nope, having her travelling companion pressed against her with an erection definitely took the cake. Never in the past had she found herself in such an unbelievable situation!

What the hell was he dreaming about?! The possibilities ran through her mind, causing White to shudder. Considering she was the only female he'd been around for extended amounts of time in the past couple of months...

Chances were... it was her. Which made her even more embarrassed. Yes, she knew about teenage men and wet dreams, but that didn't mean she wanted evidence!

She violently pushed the thoughts away and carefully detangled herself from N's grip, moving as far away as the tent would allow. No way was she staying near him like that, cool temperature or not. She huddled into her sleeping bag for warmth, and turned away from the green haired man. Even so, it took a while for her to calm down enough to fall asleep, her thoughts reflecting on this new, disturbing turn of events.

The next day, as she was blearily packing up the tent, White grumbled to herself about lazy men and those being unwilling to help. She was decidedly not going to think about the Tent Incident. Not at all. Nope, get off that track! She scolded herself mentally.

N, for his part, was sidetracked with feeding his pack of Pokemon. As it was, he had no idea how to repack the tent, so he hadn't offered to help. He held up a treat to Chikorita on his shoulder, then set a dish on the floor for Blitzle. Next, he gave Victini a berry, and finally fed scraps of food to the Archen in his arms. When that was done, he turned his attention to the humans. "Are you hungry, White?" He held up a plastic container presumably holding food.

White huffed, blowing a stray wisp of hair out of her face. Yanking the offending pole out of the ground, she managed to dismantle the tent. "Yeah, in a minute." She packed up the rest and wrestled the tent into her backpack. "Phew, that was an effort and a half." She dusted off her hands and sat next to N. "Okay, what do we have?" Their knees brushed, and she hastily moved back a couple of inches.

Presenting her with a container, N smiled. "Packed sandwiches, courtesy of Sheree. They're egg and lettuce I think. They look like it, anyway. For all I know, they could be completely different." He unwrapped his own sandwich and took a bite. "It is egg and lettuce," he announced, after swallowing.

She took a bite of her own sandwich. True to N's words, it was egg and lettuce. White sighed in enjoyment, the simple sandwich tasted great after all that time in the desert. It didn't matter that they'd had sandwiches the day before, it was still amazing. Sheree could make a mean sandwich! White thought to herself.

Breakfast passed quickly, and White hurried them along, eager to continue on. She'd had about enough of the desert, and remembered why she hadn't spent much time there to begin with. Catching a nice desert Pokemon would have been great, but the effort of searching for one wasn't worth it right now. Too much to do!

The desert was in a bad mood; White exited Relic Castle to find a heavy wind blowing up a sandstorm. "Great, just what we need." She sighed and decided to plunge ahead. They could wait and see if the storm abated soon, but she figured it could last for days. Better just to power through and get back to Route 4.

... ... ...

"Finally!" White exclaimed, pointing ahead. "Nimbasa City!" Four days after they'd left Relic Castle, she could see the neon lights of Nimbasa City. The sandstorm had slowed their movements, and travelling along Route 4 had been time consuming, thanks to a detour around the construction sites. She ran ahead, grateful to see a clear path to the city's entrance. "Come on, team!" She whirled around and waved both arms at the others.

Nimbasa City was just as busy as it had been the last time she was there. White glanced around the masses of buildings, taking in the glittering lights. Since the city's Gym Leader was electric-based, Nimbasa seemed to reflect that, with signs lit up everywhere and party lights strung around and through the streets. At night, the place lit up brighter than the sun. She led her party to the Pokemon Centre, where everyone relaxed and ate. Glad to be out of the desert for good, White asked the nurse on duty if there was a place she could get rid of her desert clothes, now that she had no use for them. Upon finding out that the store would take them, she hurried over to the nearby clerk and handed him her stuff. She kept the tent, just in case. The road from Nimbasa to Driftveil was long, and Chargestone Cave would be after that. Best to be prepared. White waved goodnight to N and headed to her room. She wanted to plan for her rematch with Elesa. Providing she could find the model, Elesa was notorious for going on photo shoots and ignoring challengers until she was done.

Sure enough, the next day, when White inquired about challenging Elesa, she received a response saying the Gym Leader was absent. "Of course she is." White threw up her hands in disgust. She'd had to go looking for her the first time they'd battled as well. "Any idea where she might be?" She turned to the assistant, a harried looking young man.

"Uhh...she left with one of the twins." The man looked around nervously, like he was sharing secrets. "You know, from the Battle Subway?" He made twining motions with his fingers.

White blinked, before a wicked grin crossed her face. "Elesa's on with the twins? Wow. Hot damn. Which one?"

Shaking his head, the assistant backed away. "I'm sorry, I don't know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." He left in a hurry, shooting glances over his shoulder.

Sidetracked by the news that Elesa and a Subway twin were off somewhere together, White didn't mind his rudeness. She left the Gym and headed to the Battle Subway. Taking on the Battle Subway might be a nice way to spend the morning. Who knows, maybe she'd find the other twin and find out the inside gossip. Hell, if she'd known before, she could have asked Burgh! He and Elesa were good friends. She was approaching the door to the Subway when it opened suddenly, and out stepped Cheren.

"Cheren!" she shrieked, caught by surprise.

Cheren looked at her, and a smile lit his face. "Hey, White! Long time no see! How have things been?" He stepped closer. Blue bangs fell over his eyes, and stuck out at sharp angles. He was wearing a simple white sleeved shirt, with a red tie around his neck. His dark blue pants were the same as ever. He looked more casual than she was used to seeing him. Normally Cheren never went anywhere without his jacket.

White hugged him. "Great!" she replied to his question. "I've been rechallenging the Gym Leaders, and so far winning! How about you, done anything lately?" She stepped back so she could see his face.

Her blue haired friend glared over his shoulder. "Yeah, I was trying to beat the Battle Subway, but one of the twins has gone off to do his own thing, so I can't battle until he gets back." Looking annoyed, Cheren tossed his head. "Anyway, it's nice to see you again." He stopped and focussed on her suddenly. "Oh, have you seen Bianca? She's here too." He waved a hand behind him, indicating Nimbasa.

Excited by the prospect of spending time with both of her best friends, White leapt up and down, clapping her hands together. "That's awesome! I can't believe both of you are here at the same time! We can go shopping, battle together, play in the amusement park, watch the games, try a musical together! Ahh, this is great!" White beamed at her childhood friend. "So, where is Bianca then? I have to catch up with her!"

Cheren shrugged. "I don't know, haven't seen her since yesterday. We split up yesterday morning to do our own things. I went to the Subway again, and she may have gone to a musical. In any case, you'll run into her at some point. Ring her if you want, she has her Xtransceiver."

This sounded like good advice, so White immediately started tapping buttons on her arm. "Great idea!" she congratulated Cheren. She pressed call and waited for it to dial.

"Hello?" Bianca's face appeared on the screen. She lit up when she saw who it was. "White!" she screamed, pressing her face closer to the screen. "It's been so long! What have you been doing? Having fun?"

Laughing, White waved hello. "It's only been a couple of months, come on. Not that much has happened since then!" She shrugged, and then grinned. "But it sure has been fun at times!" She nodded over her shoulder. "I ran into Cheren here, and he said you were in town and that I should ring. So I did!"

"I'm glad you did!" Bianca enthused. She stopped, and blinked. "Wait, you're in Nimbasa? I've been dying to catch up with you! I'm out the front of the musical theatre right now, are you nearby? We could meet up and go shopping! Or watch a musical, or go to the amusement park, or maybe even a battle!"

Behind her, Cheren coughed. "You two are scary." He muttered something else under his breath.

Choosing to ignore him, White continued her discussion. "I'm at the Battle Subway with Cheren currently, but it won't take me that long to reach the musical theatre. We can choose what to do from there." She hung up and turned to face Cheren. "What about you, coming along? Or will our girlish plans scare you away?" She leered at him. "I know you don't want to come, relax. Go watch some sports for a while." She said goodbye to Cheren and walked briskly towards the musical theatre. It was still only morning, but she wanted to spend as much time with her friends as she could. N was nice and all, she thought to herself, but Cheren and Bianca had been her friends for many years. She trusted them both more than any others. This opportunity to hang with those closest to her was more than welcome right now.

"White!" Bianca squealed as White approached. "You look the same as ever!" She enfolded the other trainer in a massive hug. "Hee! I'm so glad you're here."

White held up her hands, laughing. "Easy! I'm glad to see you too. You look really good," she said honestly.

Her friend had always tended to plumpness, and her signature curves remained; but White could see how Bianca had changed subtly. She'd lost a little weight, removing the pudginess around her face. Her hair had also grown longer, with the blonde bits at the side spiking up more dramatically than they had before. The look suited her, and White said so.

"Aww, thanks White! You always say nice things like that." Bianca giggled, her pleasure at the comment evident on her face. "Now, what do you say to catching the matinee musical, and then going to get lunch?"

Thinking that the idea sounded perfect, White linked her arm through her friend's and they walked into the theatre.

Afterwards, the two chattered together happily.

"Did you see the Minccino? Wasn't it just the cutest thing?" The bubbly blonde went on to describe the Minccino's performance in detail. Bianca had an eye for musical genius, and she went on to prove it with her descriptions of every performance.

White laughed at her friend's exuberance, but couldn't help reciting her own list of accolades. "I thought that Watchog was pretty good! Did you see when it did a cartwheel, spinning the mike when it stood up? Wasn't that fantastic?" She punched the air. "Man, if I had all the time to train for the musicals, I'd want my Pokemon to be that awesome!"

Bianca nodded emphatically. "Oh yes! I thought about taking some time to practice later, maybe when spring comes back. But anyway, I'm starting to get hungry. I vote we find some grub!"

Grub turned out to be at a little cafe called Cafe Cinccino, a nice little place themed around its namesake.

White liked the light, airy feel of the off-white colour scheme. She discussed the rest of the afternoon with Bianca, who mentioned meeting up with Cheren later. "Well, I'd best leave you two to it then. I think I'm going to stock up on supplies, I'm about to run out of non-perishable food again." She stood up, pushing back her chair.

The two girls left the cafe, wandering around the streets of Nimbasa City.

"Thanks for a great time, White!" Bianca said a little while later. The two girls had talked for hours after that, and the sun was halfway to the horizon line.

White farewelled her friend and wandered around for a bit longer. She wasn't ready to head to the Pokemon Centre just yet, her meeting point with N. Her supplies could wait for a bit; the shops in Nimbasa never seemed to close so the time wasn't an issue.

Eventually, the sun set, and Nimbasa City came to life. Radiant bursts of light lined the shops and buildings, and everywhere neon signs advertised this and that. At the edge of the city, White could see the circling lights of the Ferris wheel. She admired the view for a moment. Memories rose unbidden about her last time on the Ferris wheel; how N had appeared and dragged her on, revealing that he was the King of Team Plasma. She smiled at that. How scared and confused she'd been then, back when Team Plasma's real goal had been hidden. Back when N was just an odd stranger, instead of her close travelling companion. White found herself moving towards the amusement park, not sure if she was expecting something to happen, but feeling drawn nonetheless.

A handful of people milled around, and laughter and chatter filled the air. Big spotlights shone down, so none of the park was in shadow, and little fairy lights decorated the pathways, mingling in with the bushes. White looked around in wonder; she'd never been here at night. It was magical, far more exciting than it was during the day!

She inevitably found herself staring up at the Ferris wheel. From here, she could see that the majority of riders were couples. Not that she could blame them; this place seemed like the perfect spot for romantic interludes, what with the incredible ambience. White smiled to herself. She was about to leave when a familiar voice caught her attention. She moved forward, about to step around a bush when she saw what they were doing.

"Bianca..." Cheren said, grasping the girl's shoulders and forcing her to look at him.

Bianca sniffed, wiping a hand under her eyes. "Are you sure? I always thought you liked White! I mean, she's prettier than I am, she loves Pokemon and wants to be the Champion, she loves battling and growing stronger, and she understands what you're talking about. I don't! I'm just the tag-along, following behind in your footsteps, trying to keep up. Why would you want me?" She looked up, her eyes red and tear marks on her cheeks.

Pulling her forward, Cheren slipped an arm around her waist and the other in her hair. "Bianca..." he said tenderly, his whole face transformed in a way White had never seen it before. "It's always been you, silly girl. White was never even interested; not in me, not in romance in general." He stroked Bianca's hair, a soft smile on his face.

Bianca buried her face in his shoulder. "Cheren..." she lifted her head, staring into his eyes.

White knew what was going to happen before it did. Unable to close her eyes, locked in place, she watched as her two best friends met in the middle, kissing like there was no tomorrow. She saw when Bianca pulled back, her face flushed and her eyes shining. She watched when Cheren pulled Bianca closer, their bodies pressed so close there wasn't room between them.

Feeling guilty for intruding on something so private, White slowly backed away. Finally managing to tear her gaze away from the couple, she ran blindly in the opposite direction to the Ferris wheel. Her heart pounding, she stopped suddenly, hiding in a tucked away corner of the amusement park. She collapsed onto the nearby bench and focussed on getting her breath back. She didn't know why she was reacting so oddly. Maybe it was because she'd never thought of her friends that way; never known they even harboured feelings for each other of that magnitude! She sat there a while and started getting her act together. Okay, so her best friends were now...what? Together? Dating? Or madly in love? It was really none of her business, and she should be glad for them! White rubbed her eyes. She was happy for them, she realised. She was glad her two friends had found someone worthy. Cheren would treat her properly, and Bianca would be good for Cheren. The more White thought about it, the more she came to accept it. With that acceptance, came release. She let go of the strange, fluttering feeling of having the ground ripped from under her. In a much better state of mind now, White left the amusement park, deciding that enough excitement had happened for one night.

Looking up, she admired the light of the moon on her face. She'd just drifted through the streets, eventually finding herself back near the Battle Subway. White figured she may as well head back and get some sleep before the morning. Back in her room at the Pokemon Centre, White opened the window, inviting the moonlight in. She lifted her head and smiled to herself.

... ... ...

I just went back and read all 119 reviews on this story, and was amazed and awed at you guys. Thank you so much for telling me your thoughts on my story, you have no idea how much I appreciate it.

-Aerococonut


End file.
